The Hand You're Dealt
by Sisi427
Summary: Gintoki, Hijikata, and Kawakami have a new student in their classes. The new girl, with a heart wrenching past, is seemingly innocent but things take a turn when her manager, Takasugi, starts harassing her. Amaya develops strong feelings for her teachers who defend her. Who will accept her forbidden affection? OC story. Rated M for strong language, & sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of fresh rain hung in the air as Amaya opened the front door of her house. She lived alone, as her parents died when she was a young girl. "Bye Rei, Duchess, I'll be back." After petting her dog, and cat one last time she locked the door behind her and proceeded to her car. Today was her first day at the local university. She didn't have many friends, being a shy person, she never knew what to say during conversations, causing an awkward silence. Whoever she was attempting to speak to would dub her as weird. The sun peeked from behind a cloud, causing a brief feeling of warmth to wash over her body.

The windshield was covered in tiny droplets of water, and she watched as she pulled a small lever, and they where wiped away. The car stalled for a second, and she had to try for a good five minutes before it would crank. "Come on, I can't afford another one of you right now..." Rolling down the street, a traffic light she pulled up to flashed red, and as she stopped, she rolled the widow down, causing moist air to fill the small car. She reached for a small box of cigarettes, and proceeded to light one as a Moped sped across the intersection, with a man who had white hair on the back. 'Strange...' she thought to herself. As the light turned green and Amaya started in the direction of her school, the wind wildly blew her curls around.

Upon arriving to her school A wave of nervousness shook Amaya. She entered the large doors, and her heart begun to beat against her chest, as though there was not enough room for it. The clacking sound of her heels echoes down the hallway as she neared the main office. "Um... Excuse me..." She called to the man who was grabbing a stack of binders behind the counter, dropping her head. "What is it?" He turned to look at her. She fidgeted around for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"Um... I'm new here, and I need my schedule. My name is Amaya Mori." The man stared at her oddly, and she forced herself to meet his strong gaze. "Amaya Mori?" A woman walked around the corner of a hallway behind the counter. "Let me look you up..." The woman sat at the desk, and began to type on a computer. Embarrassment crept over Amaya as the man left the office, the stack of binders in hand. 'He doesn't even work in the here!'

After a few minutes of waiting the woman printed out a piece of paper, and handed it to Amaya. 'History, Math, English, Culinary Arts, Writing, Physical Education.' She stared at the paper for a second, slightly baffled. "Miss, I only signed up for Culinary arts..." The woman looked up at her from where she sat. "Oh, you aren't familiar with this school are you?" Amaya shook her head in response. "Our school policy states that all students must be educated in standard areas of knowledge, just in case they don't like their choice of classes. Remember, You can cancel your main class and still attend the others, but only during the first week. If you cancel the cooking class after week one, you wont receive your money back." The woman smiled as she spoke, and Amaya nodded. "Okay, Thank you!" She bowed deeply and the woman began to laugh. "You don't need to be so formal with me Miss. Mori. You can call me Tsukuyo, all of the other students do." Amaya nodded again, watching the woman as she ran her hand over her blond hair.

"Well, thank you! I should get to class..." Amaya quickly grabbed the handle of the door. Before she could open it, it swung open, smacking her in the face, and knocking her to the floor. "Tsukuyo! Where is Kondou-san? He made me Gintoki's assistant!" The man from earlier burst through the door. "Hijikata..." Tsukuyo pointed to the startled girl on the ground. Amaya held her head where she had been struck. Her bag had fallen to the ground and the contents had spilled out. "Are you okay young lady?" The man lowered himself down, crouching on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, I'm okay." Amaya nodded, as she turned to collect her things. Hijikata reached to help her, and before she could stop him his hand fell onto a small black case.

The case was leather with a silver trim, and Amaya didn't want him to see the contents of it. "Umm, Thank you..." She reached to his hand, and as he handed it to her, his finger slipped over the button. The case sprung open, and fell to the floor again, exposing 14 cigarettes. Amaya stared at the case wide eyed. Slowly turning to face the man, she noticed that he was looking around. Tsukuyo had left the room. "Mori, you might not know this, but tobacco is not allowed on school grounds." His voice was low, and Amaya dropped her gaze. Hijikata grabbed the case, eying her the whole time. After closing it, he shoved it in her purse. Without another word he helped her to her feet, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Students began to swarm the halls of the school. The hallway Amaya was walking in was packed full of people small groups of kids wandered around together, girls and men stood at their lockers, and couples held hands. She hadn't even managed to find her locker, much less her classes. 'I had intended to introduce myself to the teachers before class...' She walked to various student asking for help.. "Excuse me." The girl walked away. "Excuse me?" A young man stared into his locker ignoring her. "Excuse me!" A group of people who's uniforms had been altered to look more revealing didn't even turn to look at her.

Panicked, she wandered around the sea of students. 'They can't hear me! It's too loud!' "Excuse me!" The young man stopped and stared at her wide eyed. "Why are you screaming at me?" He raised his eyebrow at her, causing a wave of embarrassment to wash over her. "I'm sorry! I just- Nobody was listening to me! Umm, Do you know where class 5-D is?" He nodded. "Yes. That's my first class. Are you new here?" Amaya nodded. "Oh." Was all he said. He began to walk away, and Amaya quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! you didn't tell me where it is!" The boy turned to face her, a devious grin spreading across his face. "You didn't ask me."Amaya's expression fell blank. "You only asked if I knew where it was." After a moment of silence, she raised her eyebrow at him. "Will you take me there?" The boy nodded, and bean to walk away. Amaya began to follow after him. 'He's strange... Gives me the creeps...' The boy seemed to be walking faster, and groups of people separated them.

Amaya tried to search the crowd for his sandy brown hair, but she had lost all sight of him, he was gone, washed away by the sea of students. She soon became even more lost, as she wandered the halls alone in the crowd, everybody was rushing around her, and her head began to spin. 'History...' The word repeated itself in her head. 'I need a cigarette...' She was unable to find her classes, or her locker, but she could find her way outside. The warm moist air clung to her skin as she made her way to the car. Cranking up, the car began to sputter violently around her. "Come on... It's okay..." She rubbed the dashboard softly. Driving around to the back of the school where she was sure nobody could see her she parked the car, rolling the windows down.

She flicked her lighter and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes. "Didn't I tell you Tobacco is not allowed on school property?" Amaya jumped straight up in her seat gazing in the direction of the voice. The man from earlier walked up to her window. "Shouldn't you be in class?" His voice was low and she didn't know how to respond to him. "Well, I- Yes, but I couldn't find it. I couldn't even find my locker! Nobody would help me!" "Put that out." He pointed to her cigarette, and she dropped her head, taking one last puff, and placing it in the ashtray. "What is your class?" Amaya tried to remember but her mind ran blank, sighing she handed him the paper. "History? I'm working in that class right now." Frowning Amaya gazed up at him as he raised a cigarette to his lips. "You're smoking! Why did you make me put my cigarette out if you're smoking too!?"

"Shut up. I'll show you where your class is. Your locker too." He walked around her car and got into the passenger seat. "Go to the parking lot." Amaya turned the key to the car, and it began to shake again. "Calm down..." She patted the dashboard and Hijikata stared at her oddly. Noticing him she chuckled. "this car is really old, it likes to be babied." He nodded. She began to drive to the parking lot, as she did, she thought of something. "Where are you going?" He asked her as she passed the cars and turned on to the street. "Smoking a cigarette..." She circled around the school, for a while, until she finished. The man remained silent the whole time. After she parked, and they walked to the doors, he turned to look at her. "You're really persistent aren't you? What if i called your parents and told them you were smoking in their car?" Amaya dropped her head as she walked. "You can't..." Hijikata turned to face her. "What do you mean? Of course I can. I'm your teacher!" He waved the paper in her face. "No... They're dead..." His eyes widened, and he stared at her silently.

Without a word he started through the doors and down the hall, Amaya following close behind. "This is your locker." He tapped the cold metal softly. And this is the hallway your fist three classes are in." He led her down the hallway, showing her the doors to the rooms, and the tiny numbers beside them. "And over here, is the Culinary class, and down this hall way is the gym, Okay?" She nodded slowly. "Thank you!" She bowed out of gratitude, and he leaned back a little. "What?" She asked as she rose back up. "Nothing, it's just not normal to find such a polite girl here. Lets get to class."

When they entered the classroom, the students stared at her oddly. She saw the boy from the hallway sitting in the back of the class, and he smiled at her. The teacher had curly white hair, and he turned to look at her. "You're late, and so are you Hijikata." Hijikata walked over to the desk. "Yes I know. This girl is new and she was lost, so I showed her around." The teacher nodded. "There's an empty seat over there." He motioned to a seat in the front row. Nodding Amaya began to walk to the desk, the sound of her heals filling the quiet room. "Oi, girl what's your name?" She looked up at him. "Amaya Mori." He nodded and pointed at the chalk board. "I'm Mr. Gintoki Sakata. You can call me Sensei, or Ginpachi Sensei." She nodded silently. 'That's a completely different Name...'

He began to talk for a bit about the history of the samurai, and Amaya's mind began to wander. Her gaze fell upon Hijikata, who was reading a small book. 'What was his name again?' She couldn't remember, but she told herself to find out soon. The class was silent for a while, until a low murmur consisting of various voices broke out. Soon the class began to buzz with the sound of many conversations being held at once. "Shut up!" Gintoki turned to face the students. who fell silent for a moment. "Why?" A girl in the back of the class asked. "Because I said so." The teacher replied. " You say a lot of things, that's why we're talking." a young man chimed in. A few students laughed. "Apparently you do to, so shut up or you'll fail before the semester starts."

The boy sat down, and the teacher slid a stack of books that were piled on the table forward. "Everybody take a book. Read chapter 17, the whole thing. There will be a test on it tomorrow." The room was filled with groans, and Amaya waited as everybody walked to the front of the class. When the crowd had died down, she walked to the desk. She was the last person to reach the table and there were no books left. "Umm... Sensei... There's not enough books. Hijikata looked up at her, but nobody else did. Gintoki sat, with his head down on the desk. "Umm... Sensei?" No response. Hijikata continued to stare, as the girl began to fidget. "Sensei... Ginpachi Sensei... SENSEI!" Everybody stared at Amaya, and she dropped her head. The teacher looked up at her. "What? Why are you yelling at me, stupid?" His glasses were in an odd position, and the girl raised her hands up to her chest fidgeting with her fingers. "There weren't enough books..." He frowned at her. "Then go find one."

His words angered Amaya as she walked back to her desk. 'What the fuck? Isn't he supposed to help me?' She silently seethed with anger as she sat down. "Excuse me... May read your book with you?" She walked up to a girl with purple hair, and glasses. "Yeah! Bring your chair over here." The girl flashed her a cheerful smile. "Thank you!" After an half an hour of reading, she learned that the girls name was Sarutobi Ayame. They silently laughed and spoke, as Sarutobi told her who everybody was and how they acted. This was the first time that Amaya felt even remotely comfortable. That was, until the girl started acting strange. "Stop looking at him, he's mine." Amaya turned to look at the girl frowning. 'Turrets?' she wondered. She gazed back at the book, as she read the last paragraph of the chapter. becoming bored she gazed at Hijikata. "I told you to stop looking at him! He's mine!" The girl jumped to her feet, knocking her chair back, as she did so. Amaya stared at her a bewildered look crossing her face. "What?" She raised her hands to calm the girl down. Students peered up from their books, watching the scene. "Shut up Sarutobi." Gintoki called across the room. "No! She's looking at you! She keeps doing it! I told her to stop! Tell her! Tell her you only love me!" The teacher rose to his feet. "Sit down, crazy. I've never said that!"

The girl clutched her heart. "Ohhh, Ginpachi Sensei! Demean me more!" She ran to the desk, and began begging him to belittle her. Amaya just watched until the bell rang. She was the first person out of the room, and quickly rushed to her next class. The teacher was t man with dark blue hair. He a wore Giant headphones, and dark sunglasses the entire class. Amaya was surprised he could even hear. He was very handsome, and quiet, preferring to show a short film to the class instead of speaking. The whole time he stared out of the window, bobbing his head. 'This school is strange...' Amaya stared at the man, and he quickly turned to face the class, causing Amaya to shift her gaze. 'I can't even tell it he's looking at me...'


	3. Chapter 3

Students swarmed the hall again, as Amaya walked to the gym. She had made it through the day, delighted to find that Hijikata was her writing teacher. Gintoki was also the teacher of her cooking class, and A man named Yamazaki was her English teacher. Now she headed to The locker room. She picked a small locker by the wall and undressed. As she reached for her gym uniform, a pair of hands slid around her sides and squeezed her chest. Amaya screamed, quickly turning around. "You have big boobs." A small framed girl with red hair and a piece of sukonbu hanging out of her mouth gazed up at her. "Who are you? Why would you just grab me like that?" Amaya's voice was a high pitched squeal, and the girl laughed at her. "I'm Kagura. And I wanted to know what they feel like." She raised her hands and wiggled her finger at Amaya, who was leaning up against the wall clutching her chest.

Without a word the strange girl walked away, leaving Amaya to get dressed in peace. When she arrived in the gym, she was shocked to see Hijikata, Gintoki, and Kawakami, all standing in gym uniforms. 'How many different classes can they teach?' Her head swirled at the thought of seeing the same people all day.

The teachers decided to make everybody run until class was over, and Amaya grew uncomfortable as she did so. The students stared at her, The teachers stared at her, everybody was watching her. She heard a whisper behind her as she ran. "What?" She asked turning to see who it was. "Large breasts." The girl from the locker room was leaning forward towards her as she ran and all Amaya could see was her face as it whispered the same thing over and over again. "Large breasts... Large breasts."

"What are you doing?!" Amaya shouted as the girl increased her pace, and jogged at her side. "Everybody is watching your boobs bounce. What does it feel like?" caught off guard by the question Amaya raised a finger to her lips, thinking. "Well it feels normal, like-" She suddenly became embarrassed, and her face flushed red. "Go Away! Leave my boobs alone!" Kagura grinned at her, and charged off ahead of her, joining in with the group that was ahead of the class.

After a while Amaya began to grow hot, and tired. Her hair made her neck hot, and she gathered all of her black curls into a high pony tail. She pulled a small hair tie off of her wrist with her mouth, and arranged all of her hair into a bun. When she finished, she realized that all of the guys in the gym, including the teachers, were watching harder then before. She grew tired of being stared at in such a manner, so she jogged up to Sakata Sensei. His white curls made him stand out amongst everybody in the room, and he stared at her oddly. "What?" He asked shoving his pinky into his nose. 'He's really going to do that in public?'

"Um..." Her mind went blank as he flicked a booger away. "What do you want? Who said you could stop jogging? Everybody else is." Frustrated she nodded, and began to jog in place. "I need to go to the bathroom Sensei..." His, and the other teachers eyes fell to her boobs. "Sensei... can I go?" No answer. Angered she covered her chest. "What are you looking at?" Turning away from him she frowned. "Yea, Sakata-san, What are you looking at?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes at Gintoki, who remained calm and emotionless. "Don't try to act like the hero, you stared too." The glared at each other for a moment, and Amaya grew silent due to the tension. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. "Kawikami-Sensei?" He nodded at her. "Go." was all he said. His expression was serious, and she couldn't see if he was looking at her through his sunglasses. Nodding she jogged to the door. 'How did he even hear me with those headphones?'

As she neared the bathroom, A voice called out to her. "There you are bitch! I've been looking for you ever since you ran away! You never apologized!" Amaya frowned as Sarutobi approached her. Sarutobi began to nag at her, about how she can't look at Ginpachi-Sensei, and how they are in love. She began to go off on a tangent about how Amaya needs to apologize, and look for somebody of her own level. "Level?" Amaya asked narrowing her eyes. "Well yeah! Look at you! You are nowhere near good enough for him! He wouldn't even pass over you with his eyes, he would go around, or over!" Frustrated Amaya sighed. "Is that why he stared at my boobs all day in class?" The girls jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered, getting in Amaya's face. "He wasn't looking at your boobs! He doesn't like those things!" Sarutobi was already too close for comfort, but as she yelled she drew her arms back, and pushed Amaya to the ground. Before she could think about it, Amaya was on her feet, and drawing her right arm back.

"Oi, What's going on out here?" Her fist collided with Sarutobi's face, knocking the girl's glasses to the floor. "You, What are you doing?" Amaya turned to look at her three teachers who stood in the door way. She was overcome with adrenaline, and Sarutobi stood up, yelling at a sign on the wall. Amaya clenched her fist, and walked past the teachers muttering "She threatened me..." as she passed. When she made it to the locker room, she gazed at her hand which had begun to ache. Her skin was red and there was a deep gash in her knuckle. She tried to figure if it was a tooth, or something else, but for now she just wanted to get out of there. Quickly pulling her clothes on, she walked to the small cubby hole that held her shoes.

The students had stopped running, by the time that Amaya exited the room. She begun to walk across the gym, dragging her uninjured hand along the wall as she did so.. "Hey. Girl." The man with the headphones strolled up to her. "You know you should get in trouble for that, right?" An air of nervousness crept over her, as he placed his hand on the wall over her shoulder. Umm... She pushed me first..." A smirk spread across his face. "But you punched her. She had to go to the nurse, because her lip was bleeding pretty badly..." Her gaze fell to the ground. "What's your name?" he asked leaning his face closer to hers. She placed her head against the wall, looking away from him. "Amaya..." "Night rain." His smirk grew wider. She could almost hear the music from his headphones, wondering once again how he could hear her. People normally didn't know what her name meant ad her face began to flush as he leaned even closer to her. "That was unexpected... You getting into a fight on your first day. Aren't you worried about your reputation?" She couldn't think. His warm breath met her skin, and the scent of cool mint surrounded her. "Umm, I-I-" She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back,and dropping her head. "You're too close... I can't think..." He began to chuckle oddly. "You can't think? Why? Is it because-"

"Kawakami-san, what are you doing?" A voice called from behind her teacher. Amaya felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Nothing, just talking to this girl about what happened earlier..." Hijikata began to walk closer to them, as Amaya pulled her hand away from Kawakami-sensei's chest. He grabbed her wrist, gently, but his grip was firm. "My, my, look at your battle wound... Does it hurt, little girl?" She stared at him blankly, as Hijikata stood beside facing her. "Look, she's hurt." Kawakami held her hand up showing Hijikata her knuckles. "Oh..." Hijikata examined her hand, and Amaya gazed at the floor. She hadn't even washed the blood off yet, and she didn't want to admit it ached. "Did you want to go to the nurse?" She shook her head, as Hijikata spoke. "No, I need to get to work... I can't be late." With that she ducked underneath Kawakami's arm and ran to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As Amaya walked out of the gym she hurriedly had her way down the hallway. "Oi! Bon bons!" 'Bon bons?' an odd expression too her face as Gintoki Sensei approached her from behind. "Where do you think you're going? Who's gonna clean this blood up?" She turned to stare at the floor, finding small red dots, leading to the gym. "You trying to leave a candy trail or something? Trying to catch a vampire?" His dark red eyes pierced her as she peered up at him. "No sir..." her voice was low, and looked at the wall, to escape his gaze. "Then clean it up." Nodding she walked into the bathroom, to grab some paper towels. After running some water over them, she returned to the hallway, surprised to see that he was still standing there. There were no students around, and she walked past him, kneeling to the ground, to wipe the blood up.

Gintoki watched her as she wiped the last little drop from the ground. He was leaning against the wall, and she avoided looking at him as she threw the stained wet napkins away. "Okay... I'm going to work now..." Before she could turn to leave he took a step towards her, leaving almost no space between them. "No more fighting okay? We aren't going to cover for you again. Next time you'll get punished..." Frowning and raising an eyebrow at him she stepped back. "Punished..?" He nodded. "You might even get suspended." She nodded as he spoke. "Okay I have to go." Quickly turning around she darted from the school. 'What is wrong with this place? I can't even breath without somebody noticing!' She reached into her purse pulling out her tin full of cigarettes. As the flame of her lighter drew closer, a tap on her window made her jump and drop the cigarette and light into her lap. Hijikata stood outside of her window, glaring at her. She reluctantly rolled it down, and before she could speak he began to yell at her. "Didn't I tell you not to smoke here? Why do you keep doing the same thing, and getting caught by me?" She shrugged. "I was just thinking the same thing." Placing her key in the ignition, she turned it. To her dismay the car wouldn't start. "Fuck..." She dropped her hands on the searing wheel, and leaned back into the seat.

"See? Smoking kills." He lit a cigarette as he spoke, and Amaya glared at him. "Not cars." Frustrated she lit her own cigarette as he stared at her. "Do you want me to look at it for you?" He motioned to the hood, and she shook her head in response. "I can do it." Hijikata let out a annoyed sigh. "Yeah, you can look, but what good is it if you don't know what you're looking at?" Rolling her eyes Amaya opened the ash tray of her car, and dropped her cigarette in it. "Hey... What are you two doing?" Kawakami Sensei walked up to them, smirking at Hijikata, who glared at him. "Her car won't start and she doesn't want help." Kawakami chuckled dryly. "You'd rather walk?" He raised n eye brow at her. She popped the truck of the car, stepping to the ground as she did so. Her high heels clacked against the pavement as she walked to the front of the car, and leaned over the hood. She pointed to everything as she spoke. "Battery, hoses, power steering, windshield fluid, air filter, Oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid, belts, antifreeze."

Hijikata, and Kawakami stared at her in disbelief. "All I need to do is get some more hoses, but the store didn't have the kind I needed. I had to special order them. They're coming in the mail this week. With that she got back into her car, her curls bouncing behind her. She pulled the cigarette from the ashtray, relighting it. "Anything else?" Hijikata shook his head, as a ray of light illuminated her emerald eyes. She pulled the key again, and the car sputtered to life. "I'll see you tomorrow Sensei. And you too." She nodded her head at Kawakami. She still couldn't tell whether or not he was looking at her, but she pulled her car into drive, and left.

"Two orders of the house special!" Amaya walked into the kitchen holding a large tray. She quickly placed four plates of food, and four drinks on it, and carried it to a nearby table. The restaurant she worked at had a few odd rules. First, at the end of the night, all the girls had to sing a farewell song to the customers who stayed until closing. Second they had a flavor of the week, Every week was a new theme, and their uniforms changed accordingly. If they received positive responses they would use the same theme more often, it would become a reoccurring theme, and the girls kept the uniforms to all of them. Lastly, if a customer should ask for the girl's phone number, she was to give them the store number, and whoever got more calls, and brought more business would get a raise at the end of a three month period.

It was hard work, as Amaya had to deal with being hit on, and ogled all day. The people who requested her would stare at her boobs, and try to get her to date them. In the past she went out with one man who asked her out, and he ended up bringing her to her job for a date, and asking if she got discounts.

"Miss, We're done, can you bring out check?" Turning to the source of the voice she nodded. 'Hasegawa Taizou... My most frequent customer. He normally doesn't come with groups of people, and he tips around one dollar, after saying, "Don't spend it all in one place!" In other words, he's just a Madao.' Amaya grabbed his check, and brought it to the table. He was seated across from a man with white hair, and a boy with glasses. "Look who it is..." The man turned to look up at her and she frowned. "Sensei?" Everybody at the table laughed at her. "Don't call me that here, call me Sakata-San, or Ginpachi." She nodded slowly. He didn't have his glasses on, or a lab coat, he looked like a normal guy. She stared at his yukata, for a second, her mind beginning to wander.

"Hey, waitress, are you going to get these plates?" Amaya became slightly annoyed at the Madao's voice. He always did the same thing. When he finished he would put the plates at the far end of the table, forcing her to lean all the way over to reach them. She laced her tray on the end of the table, and began to lean towards the plates, until she felt her clothes restricting her. 'This damn costume... I'm going to fall out of it if i move any further!' The theme of the week was maids, and that is exactly what Amaya felt like... A maid. The short skirt, threatened to expose her, and the top began to dangerously restrict her in way no girl should ever feel. The outfit made her uncomfortable, and gave her an odd feeling at the same time. Once that she would never admit she liked. As she straightened herself, empty handed she bowed deeply to the Madao. "I'm sorry, I cannot reach the plates sir, Please forgive me." Seeing her distress Gintoki grabbed the plates and placed them on the tray. She looked up at him from her bow. "Thank you, Thank you..." It was a bad habit of hers, Thanking and apologizing to people too often. As she bowed He looked away. "Stop it..." Was all he said.

Raising up she peer at him. "I'm sorry!, I didn't mean to upset you!" He shook his head. "What are you wearing? Why do you work in a place like this?" Her face flushed as she looked away. "I have to support myself..." He turned to look at her. "Why? Where are your parents?" Her head dropped at the question. She had heard if many times but it never got any easier to say. "They passed away when I was very young.. One night-" "AMAYA! Get back here!"

The voice from the kitchen caused her to jump, and turn to look in the direction. It was her boss, an he did not sound happy. "Yes sir!" She called. Turning back to the table the bowed again. "I'm sorry please excuse me! I've got to-" "AMAYA!" She turned to look in his direction.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen, Please come again, and request me as your favorite girl!" Speaking as quickly as she could, She tried to smile and do her signature wink, but she was in such a hurry she messed up. She looked more like she had just woken up with a horrible cramp, or something. It was obviously a fake smile and she panicked while she collected the cups from the table. She was called a third time, and almost dropped the tray, and she rushed to the kitchen door, Gintoki staring after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rushing into the kitchen, Amaya almost dropped her tray. She quickly ran to the manager's office. "Yes sir? I'm sorry I took so long! Please forgive me!" Placing her hands on her skirt, she bowed deeply. "You needed to speak to me, sir?" The man sat in a comfortable looking chair behind his desk. "Yes, come here." His elbows were on his desk, and he held a cool expression, as if he was indifferent to the world. Amaya had always wondered why he wore a bandage over his left eye, but was too scared to ask him. She walked to the side of his desk, as he asked her to always stand there instead of sitting in one of the chairs across from him.

"You have been bringing a lot of business lately... But I noticed you just spent a long time talking to those customers... Too long..." His voice was low and she gazed out of the window from his office. His office had two windows, one that led outside, which he always kept open, and another that gave him a good view of the restaurant. She stared at Gintoki, and Madao. "I'm sorry sir, They were asking me a lot of questions, and I knew that if I wanted them to come back I needed to be nice..." She dropped her head as she spoke. Being in his office always made her nervous, especially with the door closed as it was now. The window to the restaurant was a two way mirror. They could see outside, but it was impossible to see into the room from the restaurant.

"Good girl... This month you will get a raise." Amaya's face lit up. "Really? Thank you so much Takasugi-Sama! I'm so grateful!" He rose to his feet as she bowed, and walked to the large window, observing the customers. "You shouldn't bend over tables like that, you know..." Her face flushed, as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry sir, it's just a joke that that customer plays on me. I'll be more careful." He stood only a few feet from her and her heart began to race as he stepped forward. "You really shouldn't do that... People might see things you don't want them to. They might get the wrong idea." Amaya backed up against his desk, and dropped her head. She felt as though her cheeks were on fire, and a strong sense of embarrassment crept over her. "Yes sir... I'm really sorry, I hope you didn't see anything you didn't want to..."

A grin spread across his face, as he stepped even closer to her. Placing a finger under her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze. "Nothing I didn't want to..." Her body stiffened, as he placed his free hand on the desk beside her. One of his legs was in between hers, and she felt an odd feeling creep over her body. "Umm... Sir I need to collect the check from that table..." His gaze did not shift. "They'll call another girl to do it." His voice sent a shiver down her spine, and she turned her head to the side, away from his touch. He chucked, darkly, as her heart rate increased.

"Am I making you that nervous?" She couldn't think. "I'm sorry sir... I need to-" He cut her off, "What could be more important then speaking with your boss?" Overtaken with fear, Amaya gazed past him, and out of the window at Gintoki. 'What is he doing? What does he want?' " ..." His voice shattered her chain of thought and she looked at him. "Yes sir?" "Did you know that every employee that gets a raise also gets a prize?" She stared at him fearfully as he spoke. "N-No sir..."

"Do you want to know what that prize is?" She slowly shook her head. "No thank you... I need to, umm..." Her mind blanked as she tried to think of an excuse. Before she could finish her sentence, a warm hand was placed on her thigh. "Are you sure?" Goosebumps rose on her skin and Takasugi laughed at her. Leaning closer, his lips were only inches from her ear. "You wouldn't be a virgin would you?" Unable to respond her eyes widened in a bewildered stare. "Because if you were, it would only be polite to tell me..." She felt his warm breath as he spoke, and his hand moved up to her breast. "Your heart is beating so fast, it has to be true."

He placed his lips on her neck, and began to slowly kiss and lick her. She put her hands on his chest, in an attempt to push him back. "Takasugi-sama... Please, don't-" He roughly pushed her back onto the desk, and she cried out as he did so, her hair unraveling from the loose bun she had pulled it into. "Don't what? I'm not doing anything wrong..." He moved his lips back to her neck, and a small moan escaped her lips, as his hand slid up her thigh. "Sir, please... I've never done anything like this... I haven't even had my first kiss yet, please... Just stop..." Her eyes begun to well with tears, as his lips started to migrate downward. Without warning he bit down on her neck, hard. Crying out in pain, she shoved him back, and ran to the door. He watched her, with a smirk on his face.

Her sleeve had been pulled down, and the neckband of her uniform was ripped. She had also lost the small bit of lace, that was in her hair. She ran through the kitchen her neck aching, and an odd sensation coursing through her body. She couldn't hold back her tears as she emerged from the doors, and into the restaurant. "There she is! You took for ever! Where the hell have you been?" Madao shouted from the table, waving at her. 'Another man demeaning me...' Wiping her eyes, she ran from the restaurant covering her neck as she did so. She didn't stop running until she was inside of her car. Quickly locking the doors she turned the key, but it wouldn't start... Again.

"Not now, not now! Come on!" She furiously turned the key over, and over again, with no luck. Groaning she leaned back against the seat, and reached for a cigarette. Her hands were shaking as she raised it to her lips. She didn't want to sit inside of the car doing nothing but clouding it up, but she didn't want to roll the windows down even more. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down, but it didn't help. A tap on her window caused her to almost jump out of her skin, and she hesitated to turn and see who it was. "Oi! Roll down the window!"

Gintoki stood on the other side of the door and she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly reaching to roll the window down, she barely cracked it. "What?" Her voice was small, and full of fear. He rolled his eyes at her. "What is this? That cigarette couldn't even fit though this thing." He pointed at the window, raising an eyebrow at her. Sighing in dismay she lowered the window even further. "What do you want Sensei?" He narrowed his eyes at her he spoke. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that in public? I have an image to uphold, and it's not teaching you snot nosed little brats." She shifted her gaze to the ignition. "What do you want Gintoki-san?" He leaned into her car, staring at her neck. "What the hell happened to you. You went into the kitchen just fine, and then ran out looking like you just got smacked around by the Yakuza or something." She dropped her gaze. "N-Nothing... I fell." He stared at her blankly. "You fell... On your neck? And that little thing in your hair flew out, and your sleeve came down?" He pointed at the dark spot on her neck. "The ground sure is a sneaky bastard. It can be quite perverted at times." Amaya frowned at him as tears welled in her eyes.

"I told you nothing happened! I fell, and I hit my neck on the sink! That's all."

"Well aren't you clumsy?" His gaze did not shift, and she dropped her head. "I need to go home... I- Spilled something on myself, so I need to take a shower... Leave me alone." With that she rolled the window up, and began to try to crank the car again. It took three tries but she finally got it to start, and sped out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

When Amaya got home, she ran straight into her house. It was a small place but she kept it nice. She had built most of the furniture herself, using her father's old tools. When she was younger, he had taught her how to work the electric drill, and she kept his old wooden chest in a closet, to prevent it from getting damaged. She took her dog out, and jumped straight in the shower, not moving for what seemed like hours. "My water bill is going to be through the roof..." Nobody was there to hear her, and she had grown used to being alone, but that didn't mean she liked it. At times like this, she wished that somebody, anybody was around to talk to. When her parents died she had nobody to turn to, or to take care of her. She had no other family, and any of her friend's parent who took her in all turned out to be the same. They would treat her well for a month, but then they soon started asking her if she had any family who would come to get her, or anybody to call.

One night she heard yelling coming from a room down the hallway. She crept out of her room, and silently approached the door, only to find that it was about her.

"What are we going to do? This is your fault! We can't take in every stray off of the street!"

"But dear, shes alone! She has nobody else to turn to!" The voices became even more enraged and as her little eye peeked into the crack of the open door, she saw the woman that had so readily taken her in, become battered and bruised. Her legs froze as she started to repeat in her mind. 'This is my fault!' Before she coud sneak away, the house was filled with the miserable sobs of such a kind woman. The one who had been so strong, and always treated her as her own daughter. The door swung open in her face and the man glared down at her. "What are you doing there demon child? To think that you would be so ungrateful after we have shouldered your burden! Look at what you have caused!" He motioned to the woman who was crumpled in a ball. "No, Amaya you didn't cause this! Don't listen to him!"

Now Amaya sat in the same position. The water that rained down on her from the shower head combined with her tears, leaving almost no trace of her silent whimpering. She soon turned the shower off and got dressed. 'I need to clear my head...'

The cool night air blew through her hair as she drove down the street. She decided to go to a nearby bar. She had dressed up nicely, in a long fitted dress. To give herself extra shape she had laced a corset around herself, and strapped some heels on. Now she sat in her car, curls blowing in her face and a cigarette hanging out of the window. She parked her car in a free spot in front of the local bar. It was the closest one to her house, and was only a few blocks away from her school.

"Hey sweetie, how old are you?" She stared at the tall man who guarded the door. She mustered up her sexy voice, and spoke in a deeper tone, drawing out certain letters, to make the man think she was old enough. "How old do you think I am? Hmm? Lets play a guessing game..." She gently placed a finger on his chest, tracing a long S into his shirt. "24?" He asked a huge grin spreading across his face. "Close but not _low_ enough.." She traced her finger down a little causing him to stiffen. "21?" He asked obviously hoping he was wrong."

"Closer..." She barely inched her finger down to his navel. "20?" He sounded as though he was loosing his cool. His voice cracked, and she nodded. "That's right... Good job..." She inched closer to him feigning a kiss, and the moment he closed his eyes, she tapped his nose, and winked at him. "See you later on, after I've had a few drinks..." He nodded cheerfully, the grin never sipping from his lips for even a second.

Upon walking into the bar she was surprised to see it was just full of a bunch of people sitting around doing nothing but drinking. There were some small groups of people, who spoke and played pool together. She walked over to the bar, excitement coursing through her veins. 'I can't believe that actually worked!' As she sat down the man behind the counter turned to look at her. "I haven't seen you around here before." She nodded to him studying the long black hair that cascaded down his shoulders. "I don't get out to often."

The man nodded in reply. "So what to you need?" She thought for a moment before answering. "Something sweet... I'm a lightweight." After a few moments the man slid a large slice of moist cake over to her. Staring at it she frowned. "What is this?"

"You said something sweet, so I thought the cake would be good. You said you are a light weight, I melted extra butter over it. If that doesn't make you bigger, nothing will."

Shaking her head she slid it back. "I meant alcohol, this is a bar after all isn't it?" Staring at her oddly the man slid the cake off of the counter. Minutes later he handed her a small glass. A strong smell floated up burning her nose. "This smells like acid! Are you trying to kill me?" The man shook his head. "No. It's not acid. It's 151." Amaya had no clue what 151 was, but she dropped her head in a silent surrender. 'I snuck into a bar, so now I have to pay.'

"Well can I at least get a soda to help me wash it down?" He nodded. Soon a small can of cola sat next to her. 'It's now of never...' She chocked the alcohol down following it with large amounts of soda. Soon her teeth grew numb, and her body grew warm. Before she knew it she ordered another shot, chocking that one down as well. the burning sensation in her throat did not subside,and she finished her can of cola. The barkeeper handed her a small piece of paper, with her bill on it, and she paid him, also handing him a few extra dollars as a tip. She felt the strong urge to pee dwelling within, and rose to her feet, unsteadily walking to the door with the sign of a crudely drawn stick figure wearing a skirt.

After she had taken care of her business she leaned over the sink, feeling a little sick. "I need to go home now..." Eying herself in the mirror, pulled her hair away from her neck revealing a Multicolored bruise. 'Weak skin...' Exiting the bathroom she found her way back to the seat. She didn't even notice the man who sat beside her until a cigarette was passed her way. "We can smoke in here?" She turned to see who it was, finding it was Hijikata. "Sen-" "Hi Amaya!" He cut her off, eying the bartender. "No need for honorifics here, Call me Hijikata." She stared at him oddly, unable to wrap her drunken mind around his words. "So what are you doing here?' He asked as she took the cigarette from him. "Drinking..." Was a she said. They spoke for a while, but she couldn't remember what about. She raised her hand to the bartender, about to order another drink, but Hijikata grabbed her wrist, placing it firmly down on the counter. "You've had too much..."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she was unable to control her temper, and apparently her mouth either. "Excuse me? I'm a fucking adult... I can do what I want." Her words were slurred and she squinted her eyes as she spoke. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" He gazed directly at her. "Don't you?"

Annoyed she stood up. "I'm going home... I don't want to have to deal with you outside of school. Acting like you're uperious to me." He frowned and raised an eye brow. "Uperious? Don't you mean superior?" She nodded. "Yea, just like that, see? you didn't let me finish talking." She made her way out of the bar, and to her car. The doorman yelled a goodbye and told her to come back again sometime. She searched her purse for her keys, unable to find them. Soon Hijikata came after her. "Looking for these?" She nodded and held her hand out.

"No. You're too drunk to drive."pouting she leaned against the car. "No. I'm not..."

"You can't even walk straight." Annoyed she lunged towards his hand, almost tripping in the process. He caught her with one arm, pushing her back against the car. "Your friends might let you get into a car like this, but I won't..." He had leaned in close to face, and she leaned back out of instinct. An awkward silence fell over the two and Amaya began to grow tired. She slumped against him yawning. "Take me home... I'm really drunk..."


	7. Chapter 7

Amaya had expected Hijikata to drive her home in her car, but instead he opted for his own. "But my baby!" Whining, she paced a hand on the window of the passenger seat as he drove off. "Are you even old enough to drink?" He peered at her briefly, before returning his eyes to the road. "Kind of. When December rolls around I'll be twenty... Again!" She laughed at her own joke. "Again?" Turning to face him, she silently noted how dense he was. "I was just twenty when I got into the bar, so I said again..?"

He parked his car at a house she had never been to before. She stared wide eyed as he got out of the car and opened her door. Helping to steady her they walked to the door, and he picked a key from his keyring. The door slid swung open and he begun to turn lights on as they made their way though the house. "The bathroom is over there, there's the kitchen, And here's my room." Amaya nodded as she tried to remember everything.

"So do you want to tell me why you were just sitting in a bar alone drinking pure rum?"

She shook her head. "The man said it was 151." Hijikata rolled his eyes. "Why were you drinking?"

Amaya shrugged. "I just had a bad day... That's all." His black hair glistened under the light of the lamp as he turned away. They sat on some his couch, staring at the T.V even though it wasn't on. After a long awkward pause. Hijikata said he was taking a shower. He offered her some clothes in case she needed to take one too, saying he would be in his room, and she could be in the hallway.

For the first time Amaya felt as thought the mini tooth brush she carried in her purse was a good idea. She often brushed her teeth with water after eating something that was high in sugar. She brushed her teeth, and stepped into the shower. fiddling with the lever in the shower, she only achieved a freezing stream of what she swore was from the mountains somewhere, and freshly melted. She yelped as the cold water hit her body, quickly turning it off, and jumped out of the shower. Grabbing a nearby towel, she walked to his room, her curls tickling her shoulder as she did so.

She knocked on the door, hearing the sound of running water. "Hijikata..?" Slowly pulling the door back, she walked into the warm room, steam surrounding her. "Hijikata? Are you in here?" He emerged from the smoke. "What is it? What are you doing in here?" He stared at the towel as she walked closer, "I'm sorry... I can't get the warm water to turn on..." He nodded, in response grabbing a nearby towel, he wrapped it around himself. Amaya couldn't see through the fog, and the air in the room was damp. "Here, Take your shower in here, I'm done." With that he walked out, leaving her alone in the small room, the water still running.

When she finished she found the clothes he had given her were placed on the toilet seat, and she wondered when he had come back into the room. Pulling the large shirt over her body, she stared at the reflection in the mirror. One thing caught her eye, and she quickly pulled her hair to one side to cover it.

When she opened the door, the air in the room felt cold, and she searched for Hijikata. After a good ten minutes of walking around she realized he was laying in his bed, and she had walked right past him. 'He didn't tell me where to sleep... I wonder If he would mind...' She crawled into the opposite side of the bed, rolling over to face him. 'He looks so handsome...' She soon began to dose off, until she felt something slide down her neck. An unsuppressable sense of terror washed over he and she begun to squirm around. "Takasugi-Sama, _Please stop_..." Her voice was small and body stiffened, as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "What?" He eyed her. She turned to face Hijikata, and shook her head. "I'm sorry I must have been dreaming."

"What is that, on your neck?" He began to reach towards her hair, and she felt fear pulse through her again. Her eyes widened and she lay frozen, staring at him, willing herself to move. The moment his fingers touched her hair, she pushed away from him, falling backwards on to the floor, scrambling away.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong with you?" He leaned up, staring at her oddly. "Are you okay?" She nodded, obviously not looking okay. "I just... My boss- I- My fault.." She couldn't speak her thoughts as quickly as they rushed into her mind. She placed a hand on her head, and walked out of the room without speaking another word.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon illuminated every blade of grass in sight, and Amaya stared at the world as it moved around her. She was lost deep in thought, trying to calm herself down. 'I just embarrassed myself... Again.' She reached to light a cigarette, watching the smoke trail into the sky. 'He must think I'm a weirdo. I freaked out for no reason...' Sighing, she leaned back into the chair she had settled into. 'I can't go back inside, I probably freaked him out, scrambling away as if he had a gun or something...'

Crickets chirped around her, and she filled her lungs with the warm air. A tap behind her, caused her to turn to face the door, as Hijikata opened it. "Hey... Are you okay?" Nodding slowly she offered him her cigarette, which he grabbed, as he sat in a chair beside her. She studied him, as he gazed straight ahead, his hair shining from a ray of moon light. They sat in silence, as she watched him. He shifted in his seat, placing his elbow on the armrest, and draping his hand across his lips. "So why did you freak out?"

Shifting her gaze she tried to think of what to say. "I had a bad dream..." Nodding he handed the cigarette to her. "Who is Takasugi?" Shaking her head she peered at him. "Umm... It was just a dream." His eyes were cold, holding no expression, and making her nervous. "You can sleep in the bed. I'll be on the couch tonight. In the morning I'll take you to get your car." His voice was stern as if to say, 'Don't try to stop me.', and she nodded. "Well, It's your house, I shouldn't have crawled into your bed, I'm sorry. I can sleep on the couch..." He began to protest, saying that women should be comfortable, but she shook her head in response. "No, It's a soft couch... I don't mind."

Later on that evening they returned inside, and he handed her some extra blankets. She watched him as he walked to his room. They hadn't said much more to each other, and Amaya felt stupid for acting the way she had. She realized that what she had felt was the covers moving, and that he hadn't even touched her. Laying down, she pulled the covers around her. 'Can I even go back to work? Do I have a job?' A strong sense of depression crept over her, and she curled into a tight ball. 'I couldn't have reacted any other way... He was-' She didn't want to finish the thought, and she rolled over on the couch, tucking her head into the pillows. An hour passed and she couldn't sleep. Anxiety had consumed her, and she felt scared about calling, or going to the restaurant. After a few more minutes of thinking passed, she wondered if she would ever sleep again. She felt weak, and vulnerable, as though she would never be safe again.

Raising herself to her feet, she crept into his room clutching her blanket. "Hijikata?" No answer. Walking as softly as she could she crawled into his bed laying on top of the covers, and pulling her own blanket over her. 'It's not warm enough... I don't feel much better...' It did help to be in the same room as him, for some reason she felt he was strong enough to protect her. Gazing at his sleeping body, she threw her sheet onto the ground, and crawled under his. He still didn't move, the only sound was his steady breathing, which for some reason was reassuring. She had never been this close, and alone with a man before, and it made her nervous, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

The covers and pillows smelled just like him, and it was an odd musky aroma. In hailing deeply, she took in the strong, sweet scent and inched to him. She could feel his body heat under the covers, as he laid only a few feet away. 'It's not like I'll ever get to come here again... Or be near a man...' Swallowing her pride, she scoot up against his body tucking her back into his chest. he seemed to stir slightly, and his arm draped across her side. His muscles were firm against her, and before she knew it, she was pulled tightly against him. A feeling of security washed over her, and she drifted to sleep.

A sudden movement awoke her in the morning, and something warm was jerked from underneath her. Rolling over lazily, she found Hijikata standing at the side of the bed, staring at her wide eyed. "What?" Her voice was a low whisper. He frowned at her, covering himself. "What do you mean what? I thought you were on the couch!" she rolled over and groaned. "I couldn't sleep..." He walked into the bathroom awkwardly, and she dozed back off. Before she knew it she was awakened again, by the weight on the bed shifting. "Amaya what are you doing?" Opening her eyes, she peered up at him. "What?" He scowled and pulled away from her, she had been clutching his sleeve. "You just rolled over, and tried to pull me into the bed!" Looking away his face grew dark. "Get dressed, I'll take you to get your car."

Groaning, she stretched and nodded. "What time is it?" He motioned to the clock. "4:17" Amaya stood up and walked to the wall flipping the light off. Hijikata watched her as she lazily strolled back to the bed, plopping down back where she had laid. "We have 4 hours..." Was all she said. He sat down on the dge of the bed, staring off into the darkness of the room. "This place smells like you..." He turned to gaze over his shoulder at her. "Now I can't go back to sleep... I don't feel safe anymore." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean you don't feel safe? Nothing's going to happen to you. If anything I shouldn't feel safe."

Still in a groggy state she turned to look at him. "I have to go to work today. So I won't be able to make it to school in the morning, I have an early shift... But I don't know if I still have a job anymore. If I do, I'll still make it to your class, and gym." watching him in the darkness she could barely see the frown that spread across his face. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you have a job today?" She plopped back into the bed, and pulled the covers around her. "I messed up. My boss has been acting strange lately, and yesterday he-" She fell silent as a wave of dread washed over her. "He?" Hijikata waited for her to finish her sentence. "Ginpachi Sensei came to the restaurant yesterday." she tried to change the subject, but she had already said too much.

"Amaya, What did he do?" She turned away from him. "He just ate some cake with his friends." Hijikata shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant." Ignoring him, she pulled the covers around her, and closed her eyes. The weight on the bed sifted around her, and she peered up, seeing him holding himself over her. "Is that why you have this?" he pointed at the bruise on her neck. "I told you I fell." "No you didn't."

"Nothing happened..." She hesitated as she spoke. "He figured out that I'm a... Well he didn't do anything." Without giving him time to respond to her, she pulled him down into the bed. "I'm cold..." He didn't move, or say anything, just laid beside her. She didn't care what he was thinking right now, she just turned over, and tucked her head onto his chest. They lay in silence the steady raising and falling of his chest seemed to lull her to the edge of sleep. She could hear his heart beat, and it was a rapid thump against her cheek. After a few minutes he spoke.

" , we really can't be this close... You're my student, and it's not right..." He began to pull away from her, and she wrapped an arm around him in response. "Wait... Please just let me lay here. Just this once. I won't tell anybody, I just don't want to be alone..." The tension that had once been trying to escape her faltered, and he laid back on the bed. "I just want to feel safe right now... Even if it's temporary." He gazed down at the girl unmoving for a while, and soon turned to face her. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her back, and held to close. Tucking her head into his chest, she drifted back to sleep.

"Wake up." An hour later she was gently nudged by a warm hand. "I've got to be to work soon, so let's go get your car." Nodding the girl stretched. They both quickly got dressed, and left the house. The drive was a quiet one, and slightly awkward, but Amaya didn't care. She thanked him one last time before getting into her car, and he watched her as she started to crank the engine. For once it didn't take long and they parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Her pets greeted her needily as she walked through the door. After feeding them and taking her dog out, she stood in her bedroom, staring at her work schedule on the wall. 'The outfit of today is Military style dress.' It was a green camouflage, and there was a matching peaked hat to go with it. She slipped the clothes on and pulled on a matching pair of combat boots that were fashioned into a pair of heels. Examining herself in the mirror, she reached to feel her neck, and was startled to find a small bit of gauze taped over it. Wondering when she had put it on, she figured she must have been too drunk to realize what was going on around her.

On the way to her job, a tight knot formed in her stomach. If she tried to smoke, it made her feel sick, and the only thing that could keep her from gagging was the fresh air that poured in through the windows. Her body had been burning ever since this morning, and she didn't understand why she felt so sick. 'Maybe drinking isn't my thing...'

Approaching the doors of the restaurant, even the cool morning air couldn't keep her from sweating. She unlocked the door, and turned all of the lights on. Often having to open the small business alone, she no longer got nervous about walking into the dark rooms. Nothing had ever happened before, and it had become a habit. Before she started her lessons at school she discussed this with the principal, and he agreed that as long as she made up for the time she lost, by helping the teachers, and completing all of her assignments, she would still be marked as present for the day, and receive her credits.

This morning seemed no different from any other, despite the slight hangover. She arranged all of the items on the table putting out menus and small jars of soy sauce. In the kitchen she arranged all of the ingredients and cooking tools, washing anything that hadn't been cleaned the night before. She started the cash register, and vacuumed around, taking care not to leave a single detail unnoticed. An hour had passed and she awaited the employees to come in soon. Her nervousness subsided, when she realized that nothing had changed. The boss still expected her to come in and work as per usual.

Much to her surprise the first person to arrive was not the cook, or another waitress, It was Takasugi himself. "Good morning, sir." She bowed to avoid his eye contact and a smirk spread across his face. "Good morning . How was your night?" The tone of his voice was odd, and Amaya couldn't decide if he was being nice, or mocking her. "It- It was alright..." Her body still felt warm, and she became anxious, waiting for him to walk to his office. Instead he walked straight over to her, and she backed against the wall in turn. "You smell like alcohol... Have you been drinking?"

Staring at him fearfully, she shook her head. "No sir..." The room fell silent, and Amaya slowly edged away from him along the wall. "I need to check the dishes... They should be done now." Before she could go he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back to him. "You aren't old enough to drink yet... So I expect you not to come back intoxicated again... Or is something else intoxicating you?" Her heart felt as though it would burst from her chest. "Yes sir. I mean No sir... Um, I mean... I won't." She hurriedly walked away, from him, unaware that they were being watched.

After the other employees had arrived the day progressed normally. She served the customers, and cleaned the tables, fully immersing herself in work. when the day was over, she still had time to make it to her last classes, so she slipped into the bathroom, changing into her school uniform. Today was they day that everybody would get paid, but she didn't want to go into the bosses office alone. 'If I leave the door open, He wouldn't do anything right?' She slowly approached the door of the office, hesitating to knock, and when she finally did she was met with an annoyed. "Come in!" She slowly pushed the door, and stepped into the small room, taking care to leave it wide open. "Hi sir, I'm off to school now, I just stopped in to get my paycheck." Forcing a cheerful smile she walked over to a small stack of envelopes, and began to flip through them. He paid her no mind, and a young girl walked in. "Takasugi-Sama, I'm going on break now!" They girl cheerfully waved at him and he nodded in response. "Okay Mitsu. Close the door on your way out." Amaya's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, and she began to frantically flip through the stack of envelopes.

"So you intentionally tried to keep the door open hmm?" Trying to ignore him she reached the last name in the stack, realizing that her check wasn't there. "Sir, where is my-" "This?" He held the envelope up, and a longing expression overtook her face. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to take her check and go to school, undisturbed. " I saw you drop that plate today..." He walked over to her as he did before, causing her heart to race. "I thought you said you weren't drunk..." Shaking her head she stepped around the table, to avoid being cornered. "No sir, I'm not, I had a little bit to drink last night but I'm not drunk, I promise." Raising her hands in an attempt to calm him, she signaled him to stop. "Why are you running from me? Didn't I make you feel good last time?" She fet a twinge of excitement trail up her skin, but immediately silenced the thought.

"I'm sorry sir, I just don't want to be late for school..." "You're already late." He threw her check onto the table beside him. "If you want it come and take it."He walked away, from the table and to the door. Confused Amaya quickly ran to where her check lay and shoved the envelope into her bag. A sudden click made her freeze in place. Takasugi stood by the door grinning widely. It was not a friendly smile, it was unnerving and struck fear into her heart as she turned to face him. " I would like to speak with you..." She nodded staring at him wide eyed, as he made his way to her side. He didn't stop until there was almost no space between them and Amaya gazed at the floor, to avoid his eyes. "Yes? What is it?" His hand slid across her shoulder revealing the large square of gauze that covered her bruise. "Are you ashamed?" She shook her head, as he pulled the tape away from her skin.

"Why are you hiding then?" She felt as though his eyes were piercing her body. "I'm not sir..." His grin grew wider. "Are you hiding it from your boyfriend?" "Yes..." She lied. She figured that if she told him she was in a relationship he would back off, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Would he be angry if you had more?" Her voice caught in her throat, she couldn't answer.

"You're different from everybody else you know..." He placed a finger to her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You try to fit in, and you try to do the same thing as them, lying when it seems like the right thing to do. But you can't hide it." He leaned closer until his lips were only inches from her ear. "You're cute when you're scared..." He backed away from her, and began to leisurely stroll around the office. "If you've never had your first kiss, I doubt you have a boyfriend. Yet you still think you can lie about it. I am no fool." He glared at her, but soon his expression fell back into a smug smirk. Amaya fidgeted around, wondering if she could make it to the door again. He stood in between her and the only exit, and a hopeless feeling shook her body.

She had been watching him this whole time, and the air in the room grew thick, making it difficult to breath. "You should meet up with me after work tonight... We could have some fun." She shook her head, at his offer, muttering something about already having plans. "Sir I'm missing my lessons... I really need to go now." He chuckled at her statement smoothly walking over to her, leaning onto the desk as he had before. His hand raised her chin again, and she felt a warm finger trace over her jaw. "I guess I should make this quick then?" He flashed a mocking expression at her, and she leaned away from him. His lips drew closer to hers, and panic crept over her, forcing her to shut her eyes. He laughed and lowered his lips to her neck again. She felt his hand on the small of her back, and he pulled her closer to himself, leaving no room between them. She tried to push him away as she did before, but he grabbed her wrists, restraining her.

He began to bite her as he did before, and she attempted to squirm away from him, crying out in pain. "You probably don't want to move like that, You could just get yourself into more trouble... I'm already having a hard time containing myself."

Amaya had been struggling to free herself the whole time, but the man easily bested her, leaving her breathless, and drained. "Takasugi-Sama, Please, I really need to-" He cut her off. "When you call me like that I don't want to let you go anywhere..." He let one of her hands go, and before he could touch anywhere on her body she reached up and smacked him across the face. It seemed to have no effect on him, and his grin only grew more menacing.

"Well it looks like you're getting good at foreplay." Without another word, he whisked her around and shoved her to the ground. She landed with a hard thump, and pain jolted through her hip. He slowly walked over to her, and she scrambled backwards against the wall. He crawled over her, and began to run his hands over her body. "Why are you trying to fight this? I can tell you're enjoying yourself..." "No... I'm not, I just need to keep this job sir. Please, This has gone far enough... What more could you want from me?" He raised an eye brow at her. "What more do I want? There's so many options..." He placed a hand behind her back. "Just come here..." Running his lips down her neck she felt her body grow even warmer, and he was being surprisingly gentle this time.

Sighing Amaya looked away from him. "See? You like this..." His voice was deep, and she felt herself twinge with excitement. Conflicting feelings mingled in her mind, as she felt him roughly bite down on her again. "You didn't even scream that time..." His hand slid up the inside of her thigh, and another sharp jolt of pain caused her to moan softly. "Just admit it Amaya... You want this just as badly as I." She gazed at him, feeling defeated, and confused. Before she could say anything he quickly placed his lips against hers, pushing her head back against the wall. Amaya had never felt such passion before, and she fought the urge to kiss him back. He bit down on her lip and she pulled away, turning her head to the side.

His hand brushed against her most sensitive place and her body stiffened in response. "Now I know without a doubt in my mind that you like being treated like this..." He rose to his feet and walked back to the chair behind his desk. "Go ahead, leave." She hesitantly rose to her feet, eying him the whole time. " We have new uniforms coming in tomorrow. You have the day off, but I still expect you to come and pick yours up. Since you have such a unique shape, it's specially tailored."

Nodding she unlocked the door and left the room. She didn't understand what just happened, and her mind replayed everything over and over again. Unable to make sense of the events that had just transpired, the only thing she knew was that, she had become excited, and because of that she felt ashamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in her car Amaya stared into her reflection. She had pulled her mirror down, and examined her neck and her lip. More bruises covered her skin and her lip had a small split on it. 'I don't understand...' Cranking her car up, she headed towards her school. Before she entered the building, she made sure that her hair completely covered her neck, and applied a colored lip gloss to hide her new cut. Checking her watch she realized that it was time for gym. Making her way to the class, she couldn't stop thinking about her boss. She had been terrified at first, and wanted nothing more then to escape from him. 'but now...' She didn't know what she wanted.

When the door to the gym opened, everybody turned to look at her. It was another jogging day, and she grew nervous at the thought of her hair flying around. Approaching the teachers they watched her expectantly. "Forgive me for being late! I got caught up at work." Bowing a sarcastic thought crossed her mind. 'Literally caught.'

They nodded at her, and motioned to the locker room. "Well you better get changed." Hijikata's voice seemed uneasy, but she didn't quite know why. In the locker room, she put her uniform on, and stared in the mirror. 'What can I do?' her shirt had no collar, she had no makeup, the only thing she could use was her hair, and she knew if she did what she was thinking she would look crazy.

Emerging from the small room, she received a few odd glances, but nothing too bad. There was an extra shirt in the locker room, that did not belong to anybody. She ripped it into a large rectangle and wrapped it around her neck, figuring if anybody asked she could say that,she got burned at work or something. She jogged with the rest of the class, ignoring the looks she received until it was time to change.

"Oi, Mori." Before she left Gintoki Sensei called her over to him. "You really should be more careful. Did you fall again?" She nodded slowly, wondering what he would say. "I was going to stop by this morning for some more cake, but you were fighting with the floor again. You should really try to vacuum more often." He started to walk away, and she reached out, grabbing his forearm. "Wait... Please don't tell anybody. I need my job..! I can't risk it!" Gazing at her over his shoulder he shrugged. "What you and your boyfriend do is none of my business." "He's not my boyfriend! He's my boss!" She lost control of her voice, speaking louder then she had intended. Gintoki, Hijikata, and Kawakami stared at her, their eyes wide. She couldn't see Kawakami's eyes, but his eyebrows spoke loud enough.

Embarrassed, Amaya backed away from them. Nobody knew what to say to her, and she had said too much. Turning away she ran to the locker room. She dressed herself in the bathroom where nobody could see her as she removed the cloth from her neck. She was the last one to leave, and she looked around to see if anybody was near. When she was sure the coast was clear she made a dash for the door.

"Hey!" From the cool tone of the voice behind her she knew it was Kawakami Sensei. "Yes sir?" She hesitated to turn around and when she did he was standing right behind her. "So what is this boss doing to you?" She dropped her head, trying to think of what she should say. "Umm... N-Nothing... " He leaned closer to her, until his face was directly in front of hers. "Don't lie to me. You might think you can hide it but..." He pushed her hair away from her neck with his hand. "Even your hair doesn't cover this entirely. You obviously aren't weak, I think you proved that yesterday in the hall way." She nodded before she spoke. "But I need my job... I don't have any parents, so there is nobody to help me." He silently began to walk towards the door and she slowly followed. "Where do you work?"

"Why would I tell you? I don't want you to cause trouble. I need my job."

A smirk spread across his face. "At The Vortex, maybe?" She stared wide eyed at him. "How did you-?" He pointed at her wrist. She still had her server strap on and 'The Vortex' was written around it in bold letters. He laughed calmly and walked away.

After making it to her car, she headed home. 'What is he going to do?' She ran a hand over her neck, and for some reason she had the desire to go back to work. Shaking her head she frowned at the thought. 'What's wrong with me?' She decided to head back to the bar tonight, hoping to run into Hijikata again. She wore her work uniform instead of picking something out of her regular closet. For some reason out of all of the costumes she had, the camouflage was her favorite, and it wasn't too crazy to wear in public. When she arrived at the bar the bouncer from the night before recognized her, and greeted her enthusiastically. "Hey there Miss. You're looking pretty tonight!" Laughing she thanked him, and walked inside. Sitting at the bar, she began to grow anxious. 'Maybe he doesn't come here often...' She looked at her cellphone. '6:49.' After another hour of waiting she decided to order a drink. "Excuse me, do you have anything weaker then what you gave me last night?" The man nodded and called to somebody in a room behind the bar. "Elizabeth! Bring me the sake!"

Amaya waited patiently, and was startled to see a giant duck like thing walk towards the man and hand him a bottle he thanked it, and it nodded, and walked away. The man then poured her a cup. She wondered if she was losing it, and could find no other explanation for seeing a giant duck, that could understand people and carry bottles of sake around.

Moments later there was a tap on her shoulder. "Hijikata?" Turning her heart dropped at the sight of the man who had left her flustered, and dismayed. " ,I see you're wearing your uniform..." He sounded pleasant, which only confused her more. "Yes sir..." Sitting down beside her, he leaned onto the bar and towards her. "I thought you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore." Taking her cup of sake, he downed it in one swallow. "A young lady like yourself should never come to a place like this alone." She could see why he would say that. She always ran into somebody she didn't want to see. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her neck. "At least you aren't hiding anymore... I think you look better this way." His statement appalled her, and she leaned away from him. "Barkeep, One more cup please..." He slid a large bill across the bar as the man refilled the cup.

Moments later the man returned with his change. Amaya stared into the small bowl, suddenly not wanting the drink. "It would be rude to waste my money, dont you think..?" A long low sigh escaped her lips, as she grabbed the cup, and raised it to her lips. She had started to put it back down after a small sip, but Takasugi placed his hand to the cup forcing her to drink it all. "Now don't you feel better?" His dark smirk had an odd look of excitement about it and Amaya looked away. 'I picked the wrong night to be here...'

"So why are you here Amaya?" She turned to look at him. "I was hoping somebody would show up..." He lowered his head and gazed up at her. "You wouldn't happen to be cheating on me, would you?" Frowning she turned to face him completely. "What? Cheating? We aren't-" He motioned to her neck. "Those marks mean that you belong to me... I have claimed you and you can't be anybody else until they fade, and I'll make sure not to let them..." She leaned away from him, and he ordered another cupful. "Here..." placing a hand on her back he held the cup to her lips. When she tried to turn away, he slid his hand under her hair, tilting her head back, and forced her to drink it. No body seemed to notice what was happening to her, and she dropped her head. He got another cupful, and downed it himself.

"I need to go sir..." Turning to look at her he raised an eye brow. "You don't have to work tomorrow, so you'll be okay." Shaking her head, she gazed at her feet. "I have school..." With that she stood up, and walked out, clutching her bag as she did so. 'No Hijikata, just him! I really should have stayed home!' She frantically searched her purse for keys, and when she felt the familiar shape of her car key she pulled it out. The moment it slipped into the door, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

" ... Don't you think that was a little disrespectful?"


	11. Chapter 11

Leaning back against her car, Amaya stared at the features of Takasugi's face. He was a handsome man, but he was also terrifying. Especially when he had her cornered and alone like this. "Walking away from me without so much as a kiss or goodbye... I'm disappointed." She shook her head at his statement. "We aren't in a relationship! You never even asked me! And I wouldn't say yes, you're my boss!"

His lips twisted into an amused smirk. "Why are you trying to be so tough now? Just earlier you were moaning in ecstacy... Maybe I need to inspire you a bit." He took a step towards her, and she grabbed the door of her car, flinging it open. By the time she got inside of it, she was too late, He had one hand on her back, and the other in her hair. "You keep playing hard to get, but I'll break you..." She felt a twinge of excitement, as she struggle to push him away from herself. His lips were on her neck, and moving down her chest. He pulled her closer, trapping her arms between their bodies. His hand moved from her hair, and to her legs forcing them apart, and he moved between them. Pulling her closer, she felt the gap between them closed, she refrained from wiggling against him.

"Oh you don't want to fight anymore? It was just getting good..."

"Takasugi-sama, Please let me go... I just want to go home." He shook his head in response.

"You know that you enjoy this... I can feel it, your already so warm..." He trailed a hand down her chest, dragging it down to her thighs. "And you're still so nervous... I would think you were used to this by now..." "No!"

Footsteps approached them, and Takasugi grew silent. "Amaya?" Takasugi scowled. "She's _busy_ right now." Frozen with fear, it took everything in her to will herself to speak. "Hijikata! Hijikata, help me!" Takasugi shifted his gaze, glaring at her. "You know you'll have to be punished right?" Moments later Hijikata was at her car, pulling Takasugi off of her.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Takasugi smirked at him. "What does it look like? I'm just showing my girlfriend a good time..." Amaya's heart raced as he glanced back at her. The two men glared at each other, in silence, until Hijikata spoke.

"Normally girlfriends don't call for help."

"Mine is special." Takasugi retorted. Chuckling he turned to face Amaya, who was struggling to fight the effects of the alcohol. "I'll see you tomorrow ." He waved his hand behind him grinning, and eying Hijikata as he left. 'He just walked away?'

"Amaya! Are you alright?" Hijikata rushed to the door, kneeling down until his face was level with hers. Shaking her head, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Sensei... I'm scared..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hijikata had smelled the alcohol on Amaya's breath. He took her keys, and started to drive her to his house again. "I told you not to sneak into the bar alone! Did you even think about listening to me? Are you trying to endanger yourself?" He had been yelling at her the entire ride. "And didn't I also say that you shouldn't be drinking?" Exhaling sightly Amaya nodded. "He kind of forced me to..." "Stupid! Nobody can _force_ you to drink!" Apparently he didn't know who he was talking about.

When they arrived at his house, he slammed the car door behind him, and stomped to the door. Staring after him, she was reminded of her past. "Sensei... I don't want to be a burden..." He turned to look at her as she spoke. "Shut up, come on." When she entered the house he started nagging her about being too nice. "If you weren't so nice, that guy probably wouldn't be all over you." Her head dropped as he yelled and she silently waited for him to finish.

Thirty minutes later he sat down on the couch beside her, still frowning. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and proceeded to light one. She watched him, studying his body language. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that he was a customer there. I was just waiting to see if you would come back again..."

"And why were you looking for me?" He raised an eyebrow and handed her the cigarette.

"Because you're the only person I can talk to...You put that band aid on me, right? I don't really have any friends. I wanted to ask you something..."

He nodded. "What?"

"Well..." She hesitated wondering if she should tell him of not. "My boss has never done this kind of thing before... I've been working at the same place for two years now, and he started doing this out of nowhere... I mean- He would always make little comments, but it was never anything serious. Ginpachi sensei came in one day and I bent over the table, and out of nowhere he called me into his office and started... Well... This. It terrifies me, and I never know what to do, or say but today, I got kind of... Excited..."

Frowning her stared at her speechless. "I want to know if something is wrong with me..? I've never done anything like that and today..." Tears welled in her eyes. "He took my first kiss... It hurts, what he does. He tells me that I like it, and I don't know what to think..."

Shaking his head, he stood up. "You just don't know how to react to it, You need to hit him, or something." He started walking away. "But I did!" She called after him. "I think he liked it!" He didn't answer her, he just kept walking.

Amaya slumped back against his sofa. After a few minutes Hijikata returned with another large shirt for her to wear. "You can use the shower in my room if you want..." He didn't say anything else to her, and she nodded.

After her shower, stepped out into his room. She didn't make the same mistake from the night before, by searching for him. He was already in his bed and she crawled in beside him. "Are you going to be okay?" His voice slightly startled her, and she nodded. "Yeah, It's fine... I'm just a little shook up." Forcing a cheerful smile she turned her back to him and laid down.

The room was dark, and she ran her fingers over the black sheets around her. It was a large bed, much too big for one person, but she figured he just liked his space. It took a while, but she somehow managed to fall into a dream. Her dream started fine, everything was a blur, but eventually her surroundings changed. They grew dark, and Takasugi stood in front of her. _"You know you're going to have to be punished right?" _Terror coursed through her body, and she started to run, but it wasn't fast enough. He didn't seem to be moving, but he never got any farther away, only closer.

She awoke from the dream, panting. Her heart felt as though it would burst, and she glanced over her shoulder at Hijikata. He was closer to her now then when she had gone to sleep. She was still in the same place, but he was not even a foot away from her. 'I wonder if it feels the same with everybody..?' The thought of her boss kissing her crossed her mind, and she laid back down facing Hijikata. 'I wonder...' Staring at him she was compelled to kiss him. He lay completely still, despite the steady rhythm of his breath.

Sitting back up, she leaned over him. 'He'll never know...' She gently placed her lips to his, and felt as though she would melt. His lips were soft against hers, and she didn't want to pull away. Suddenly a sharp jolt of pain shot through her arm. "What are you doing?!"

He sat straight up in the bed, and she tried to think of what to saw. "I-I- ... It's not- Umm..." A guilty expression slipped across her face. "I- I didn't mean to, it just- I'm sorry..."

He stood up, and started walking away "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the couch!"

She jumped to her feet and followed after him, grabbing his arm. "Sensei, I'm sorry! Rel'ly, I didn't mean to, you just..." He stopped, and turned looking to his side, and watching her. "Do you really feel comfortable calling me that after what you just did? You can't do things like that... It's really risky. You don't understand." He started to walk away again, but she tightened her grip. "Wait... Don't leave me alone..." He stared at the ground seemingly conflicted. "You're still drunk..." He started to walk away again, but she wouldn't let him go. He snatched his arm out of her hands, and she watched him walk away.

'That was such a stupid thing to do...'

Standing in the hallway alone, she listened to the sound of nothing. It was the same sound that filled her own home, day after day. Having been by herself all of these years, she had grown used to it, even welcomed it, but this silence, was nothing like the one she was familiar with. It hung in the air, making it difficult to breath, and she leaned against the wall. 'Why did I kiss him?'

Sliding to the ground her eyes settled on a square box, that lay on the floor a meter away from her. She reached for the box, pulling a cigarette from it, and finding a small lighter inside of the pack. A few minutes passed, though it seemed like hours to her. 'I can't stay here... I've made this too awkward.'

Silently slipping into his room she grabbed her purse, and pulled her clothes on. Holding her shoes she crept past the couch and to the door. His house wasn't far from the bar, she could walk there in half an hour to get her car. When she opened the door, she heard him get up, and she quickly closed it behind her and ran to the other side of his car. The door opened moments later, as she slipped on her shoes.

"Amaya, where are you? Come here, I know you haven't gotten far yet."

Standing up she stared at him, filled with regret. "I'm sorry, but thank you for helping me. I really couldn't help myself, I just wanted to know if it was the same as..."

"Come here..." He extended a hand to her, and she shook her head. "I've got to go, I can't stay here." With that she started down the drive way. He quickly followed after her, grabbing her wrist. "You can't just go waking around at ten o'clock at night." She felt the urge to kiss him again, and dropped her head. her expression grew dark, and she pulled away from his grip. "I can't stop myself..! Just leave me alone." She started running, down the street and away from the man who tempted her without trying.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Amaya stood behind the school building, catching a short cigarette break before class. She heard foot steps approaching her and she quickly stubbed the ember from her cigarette. Hijikata rounded the corner, and their eyes met in an awkward stare. Without speaking a word, Amaya quickly walked past him. " wait." Stopping she didn't turn to face him. "Come here, talk to me for a minute." She hesitantly stepped back around the corner. "I'm not upset with you. You need to understand that there are boundaries." She nodded as he spoke. "You didn't need to run away. We just can't do things like that."

"I couldn't help myself, you're just..." Shaking her head she turned away from him. "I don't want to speak to you." She walked away, and to her class.

"Amaya Mori." "I'm here sir."

"Ayame Sarutobi." "I'm right here Gin-Chan!" The girl stood up and waved enthusiastically.

Staring out of a nearby window Amaya's mind raced. She couldn't pay attention and doodled on a sheet of paper. "Oi, what are you doing?" Ginpachi Sensei snatched the paper from under her arm. He stared at a large collage of a vacuum, sucking a man out of the carpet. "Pay attention." Rolling his eyes he walked away. Hijikata stared at the picture as it was tossed onto the desk, but he wasn't looking at the vacuum, what caught his eye was a pair of lips.

In her next class she stared at Kawakami the whole time. He was saying something about calculus, and put on a short movie about numbers, and how to do the math in your head. At the end of the class, Amaya had spaced out and didn't even notice everybody leaving. He walked up to her. "Do you need to talk to me or something?" Shaking her head she looked around. "Sorry, I didn't realize class was over." He leaned over her desk as they spoke.

"What have you been staring at this whole time?"

"I was wondering what you are always listening to."

He nodded and placed his ear beside hers. Lifting the headphones slightly, the sound of punk rock floated over to her. "I listen to a lot of different things."

She stood up and gathered her books. "How do you hear people when they speak to you?"

"I don't." His answer puzzled her, but she moved to her next class.

It was boring, and she still couldn't focus. Next class. "Hey! Hey Miss. Author lady, you aren't going to give me any lines again?!" "Oh, Yamazaki-san, I didn't know you were here!"

"You put me here! I teach English." "Well you're doing a great job! Keep up the good work."

"Hey! HEY! Get back here!"

Her next class was culinary arts, Amaya loved cooking, and she fully immersed herself in what was said.

"Boil the strawberries with the sugar and water until thick. Then take your milk, and mix the syrup into it, And that's how you make strawberry milk!" Gintoki picked up his glass and took a large gulp.

'Wow, he seems so lazy, but he really knows what he's doing!'

"Now everybody, make the cake with the milk I just showed you how to make."

A low murmur erupted across the class. Amaya rushed to the ingredients, preparing them on a small table. When she finished she mimicked the process he showed her and mixed it in with the flour eggs and baking powder. After a while she pulled her cake from the oven. "Sensei I'm done." He walked over to her, holding a fork. After taking a bite, he rubbed his chin. "Hmm. It's alright, but something is missing. How many strawberries did you use?"

"One cup." He extended a hand in her direction holding up the peace sign. "You should have used two! The more strawberry the better!" Amaya groaned. "You didn't say that! You didn't even make a cake! just the milk!" He raised his glass to his lips and it left a pink mustache. "Just do it."

Staring at him she raised an eyebrow. "This is how you make a cake. Oi! Tama, come here!"

An android with green hair walked over to them, as Amaya stared at the two confused.

Gintoki started pouring ingredients down her throat, and after a few minutes she vomited up a cake. "Taste it." He handed his fork to her and she stared in disgust at the warm cake in front of her. "I'm not putting that in my mouth! She just digested it, and spit it back up!" "Just do it."

'Why does he keep saying that?' Amaya hesitantly placed a bit of the cake in her mouth. She hated to admit it but it was the best cake she had ever tasted.

Her next class was writing with Hijikata. She avoided looking at him, and couldn't focus on what he was saying. " Amaya." "Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Answer the next question." She looked around the class seeing nobody was looking into a book or anything. "Okay, what is it?" The room burst into laughter, and she felt embarrassment creep over her, as he pointed to the board behind him, glaring at her the whole time.

In gym they only jogged for ten minutes, and the rest of the day was a free day. The teachers had moved an abundance of equipment, and basket balls around the room. There were professional jump ropes, and yoga balls, anything she could think of. One of her hobbies was exercising, so she grabbed a jump rope and warmed up. Then she moved to the dumbbells, and the bench press. No body else was using the equipment, and Amaya felt as though she was in wonderland, ecstatically running around the machines, and doing a little bit of everything. Hijikata walked over to her when she was on the bench press. "Do you need somebody to spot you?" Shaking her head, she continued to lift the bar.

Moments later Kawakami came over to her and asked the same thing. She gratefully agreed, and he stood over her, making sure she didn't drop it.

Later she got on the leg press, and Ginpachi Sensei helped her learn how to use it. The rest of the day, Hijikata watched her accept help from everybody but himself.

After class, She took her sweet time getting dressed. She took a shower, and combed her hair, Even sat down and read a little bit of a book somebody left. By the time she was leaving she was sure she wouldn't run into anybody. She made it to her car in peace and started towards her job a feeling of dread setting in the pit of her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

"Takasugi-sama, I'm here for the uniform." She knocked on the door to his office watching the chef chop ingredients with a large knife down the hallway. "Come in." She opened the door taking care to leave it open behind her. "It's right here." He tossed a bag with a hanger inside of it onto the desk. She grabbed it and began to walk away. "Thank you sir."

"By the way Miss. Mori." Turning to look at him she noted the fact that he had a wide grin. "I expect you to try it on and come show me. You could do it in here, if you want..." Frowning she shook her head. "I'll go to the bathroom."

"If you don't return I'll dock your pay, so make it fast. I have things to do."Amaya rushed to the bathroom trying to hurry and get out of the restaurant.

"Amaya-Chan!" Another waitress walked up to her carrying a tray. "Did you get your gypsy outfit yet? They're so cute!"Amaya nodded and motioned to the bag. "Hi Ai-Chan! The big man wants me to make sure it fits before I leave." Ai stared longingly at the girl. "He takes such good care of you! You're so lucky! I wish he would treat me that well too! He acts like he couldn't care less about if I'm around..."Amaya shook her head. "He treats everybody like that! Don't feel bad... Well I hope you have a good day." The girl said good bye and Amaya shook her head at the statement she had just heard _'He takes such good care of you.'_

When she got into the bathroom, she stared wide eyed at what was under the bag. The outfit was a leather corset, with attached shorts which would barely cover her, for lack of a better word, 'goodies' up. The bust area looked too tight, and probably wouldn't even cover her at all, they would just sit on top of it. There were two gloves that were attached to each other, and had straps to go around her shoulders. 'What the fuck is this?'

Seething with anger she marched back to his office. "Takasugi!" She didn't say Sama at the end of his name, and she didn't care. He had gone too far now. She had already put up with too much of his crap. Slamming the bag on his desk she scowled. "What the _fuck_ is that?"

Standing up he waked to the door a frown on his face. He closed it, but she was no longer afraid. She only felt a deep sensation of hatred. He rushed up to her, grabbing her wrists, and she struggled against him. She managed to Punch him and broke away from him grasp. Before she could get far, he grabbed her by her shirt, and slammed her against the desk, pinning her down. The bag with the outfit fell to the floor, along with some papers, and a decorative cup full of pencils. His hand rested on her throat, and his fingers were wrapped around her jaw. She froze as he lowered his face only inches from hers.

"Do not defy me woman... I have been very patient with you..." His voice was a low hiss, and he forced her to look at him. "I don't like the way you just chose to disrespect me, and I'm sure right now you know that was a very foolish thing to do. You are lucky you still have a job. You will wear what whatever I tell you to. You will do anything I say." Unable to move she could only stare up at him helplessly. "Stop testing my patience... It is already wearing thin. You seem to be trying to make me angry... Do you get off on this sort of thing?" He roughly ran a hand over her body, still forcing her to look at him. "I wouldn't expect less from you... You're already excited..." She began to tear up as his hand slipped under her skirt. "Takasugi-sama... Forgive me..."

A smirk played on his lips, but his intense gaze did not lessen. "I told you that you would be punished, but it's not much of a punishment if you like it... We might need to go a step further now..." He began to stroke her through her panties, and she squirmed in an attempt to free herself. "You can act like you don't want this all you want, but your body doesn't lie..."

Without warning he pulled her off of the desk and threw her to the floor. Her body writhed with pain as she stood up. He sat down behind his desk, and threw a new bag at her. "Get out." Was all he said, and without a word she took the bag, and ran from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

When she got home, she was still nervous, terrified even. She had finally mustered up the courage to stand up to him, and he had still bested her. Panicked she began to throw everything that was important to her in bags, and load them into her car. She didn't know where she could go, but she couldn't stay near that man. He seemed more dangerous every time she spoke to him, and she didn't want to wait around for another time. Grabbing her small dog and cat, she picked them up and carried the to the car. She realized that she'd forgotten to check the mail for a few days, and when she did, she found the box she had been waiting for. using a small kitchen knife she pried it open, finding the new hose for her engine.

Grabbing her father's toolbox, and opening the hood of the car, she worked as quickly as possible, to replace the old hose which had become brittle from the years the car was subjected to neglect. When she had found it it was a pile of junk sitting in someones back yard. They claimed it would never work again, but upon checking the engine she realized that it would only need a few new parts to get it up and running. 'Now it should run like it's brand new! I can go as far as I want!' Staring back at her house, she felt restless. She didn't want to leave anything behind and would have to manage to transport her things to wherever she was going. Carrying the last of her bags, she closed the trunk of the car.

"Oi, girl what are you doing?"

Turning around she found Gintoki sitting on his moped. "I'm just going on a small trip..."

He peered into her car. "With all of your belongings? Girls never know how to pack. You only need the essentials, and why are your pets in there too?" She tried to make up an excuse. "They have an appointment at the vet today..."

"So you're running away?" She lowered her head and nodded. "If everybody ran away from dirty carpets, people would have to keep building new houses. Eventually one person will be stuck having to clean them all, so people like you can live without any effort at all."

She didn't know if she understood what he had said, but she knew how to reply. "But my vacuum broke... The carpet broke my vacuum today, and it can't be fixed. Every time I try to clean it only gets worse." "Then find a broom."

She asked Gintoki to help her carry her bags back inside, and he reluctantly agreed. After they finished they sat on her couch, and she left to get some drinks. In the kitchen, she made the strawberry syrup as he had taught her in class that day, and mixed it into a glass of milk for him. He stared oddly at the glass for a moment, as she drank her tea.

"Try it. It's fresh... I used the recipe you taught us today." Turning on the T.V she watched him as he first smelled the milk. When he finally took a sip, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just said "It's good."

"What? Did I do it wrong? I used two cups of strawberries this time." He nodded. "Not enough of the syrup." Moving to the kitchen she brought the pot to where they were sitting, and handed him a spoon. He greedily filled the cup with more strawberries then milk, and begun to stir it. After staring at him oddly for a moment, she returned the pot to it's resting place. "If you keep drinking it like that you'll catch diabetes!" He grinned at her. "I'm immune."

An hour later neither of them had spoken, just watched the news. Amaya wanted to ask him for advice, but she didn't want to mess everything up as she did with Hijikata. "Sensei..?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Call me Gintoki-san, Or even Gintoki, i don't care. Just don't call me Sensei outside of school, It makes me feel old." "How old are you?"

"Seventy two, the strawberry milk keeps me looking young." She laughed at his outrageous statement. "Gintoki... Where could i find a broom?" He gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "A utility closet." She frowned, not understanding.

"Why do you work at a place like that. The uniforms barely cover you, and the customers are rude." She shrugged. "I've got to pay the bills. A good job isn't easy to find, and he hired me on the spot. No application process, no classes, I asked if they were hiring and he told me to come in for my first day in the morning. I've been working there since." He didn't answer her, and in the silence she thought of something fun. "Hey, lets go to the bar, it's on me!"

He frowned at her. "That's what she said. Can you even get in? How old are you?"

"That's what she said. I can get in!" She grinned at him and started towards her room to change.

"That's what he said." They both laughed, and soon got into her car.

The car cranked up on the first try, much to Amaya's surprise, and they rode in silence watching the sun set, until they arrived at the parking lot. The doorman greeted her warmly. and she smiled in turn. when they got inside, they sat at the bar. "Oi Zura!" Gintoki waved at the bartender.

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura!" Amaya stared at the two until they stopped talking. "Beer or sake?" Gintoki looked at her. "What ever you want to order." "Excuse me sir,-"

"Oi, Zura!"

"It's not Zura, It's Katsura!"

"Umm, may we have a bottle of Sake, and two cups?"

The man nodded, and called the duck thing back. "Elizabeth, huh? Shes... Pretty..." Trying to be polite, she received a bunch of odd stares, even from the thing that she could had sworn was a penguin, until she remembered penguins had black on them.

"Pretty?" The duck's mouth opened and two sets of glowing eyes peered at her from the darkness within. Her jaw dropped at the deep voice that answered her. 'Suddenly, work doesn't seem so scary any more..!'


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, Okay, Let me get this straight- So you, and you, grew up with him?"

Gin and Katsura nodded.

"And you all fought together in the Joui war?" They nodded again.

"They started calling him Shiroyasha, or the White Demon, because of his skills with the sword." Katsura chipped in as he steadily wiped a glass.

"So you must be really good, like a Samurai or something." Her and Gin laughed, and she spilled a bit of sake on the ground. "Opps..." They laughed again. The two of them had been at the bar for two hours, talking and drinking. They had been telling her about the war, and her boss. For the first time since everything happened, she didn't feel scared at all, she actually felt relieved that there was somebody in the world who knew about the man.

Amaya wasn't surprised when Takasugi walked through the door of the bar. He looked directly at her, and she sharply inhaled as he approached. He leaned in between her and Gintoki, grabbing her cup and finishing what was left in it. " the uniform schedule has changed. Please wear your new costume tomorrow, not Friday." His eyes fell over Gintoki. "Well look who it is... Why are you here with my girlfriend."

"I'm not-"

"I know." Gintoki, stared at him uninterested. "I don't see a leash on her." Gin narrowed his eyes at Takasugi, who scowled in return. "Amaya, lets go." Gintoki placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Amaya leaned over the bar as she spoke. "Hey Zura!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

'Opps,' She thought to herself. 'It's a contagious nickname.'

"Can we get a bottle to go?" He nodded, calling Elizabeth. When she received the bottle she paid their tab, and her and Gintoki walked away from Takasugi, as if he wasn't there. They walked up to her car, and stood outside of it for a moment. "Amaya." She was searching for her keys. "Amaya, you're too drunk to drive... Give me the keys." She shook her head. "No, you're too drunk to drive. You're so drunk, you think I'm drunk, but I didn't have anything to drink."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow for a second. "I could have sworn I refilled your cup, like five times." She laughed. "Yeah. So what are we going to do?"

"First, Give me that bottle." She nodded and handed it to him. "Now we just move our feet in the direction of your house, so I can get my moped, and that's it." She nodded, impressed by his fast thinking.

They began to walk, and a sense of excitement crept over Amaya. "I can't believe we just walked away from him like that! He's going to be so pissed when I get to work!"

Gintoki chuckled. "he wouldn't do anything in front of me, I would have hit him! Hes lucky I don't have my sword right now!" He made a slicing moment through the air.

"But you won't be with me when I go back to work... Today he was horrible, and I only had to go in to get an outfit! Tomorrow he might... I cursed him today, and called him by his name using no honorific. He got so angry He- Well I thought I could fight him, but I just froze up..."

"Fight?" He turned to look at her. "He literally fights you? I thought he would just corner you and scare you like he did that morning."

"Have you seen my neck?" She watched her feet as she walked. "I wouldn't just let somebody do that, I always struggle, I even hit him yesterday, I punched him today, but the strangest thing is, I think he likes it."

They finally arrived at her house and Gintoki got on his Moped, before he even started it, he fell over. "You're too drunk to drive... Hey, give me my bottle back!" She helped him up and grabbed the bag from him. "You can stay here until you sober up..." She opened the door of her house and they stumbled inside.

"So what are you going to do about your little problem?" He asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know. He confuses me... I know that I didn't want anything to happen, and I still don't, but at the same time, though it's embarrassing to admit... It excites me... He keeps telling me that I like it, and I didn't. But..."

He nodded at her. "You aren't in a relationship, so it's been a long time for you."

"Well, not exactly... That man stole my first kiss! It's confusing."

"Oi, Where am I going to sleep?" She pointed to the couch. And my bathroom is over here. I have extra tooth brushes, but they're just the cheap ones."

"I'm going to take a shower. You can watch T.V, or raid the fridge. Make yourself at home." She put the bottle in the fridge, and made her way to the shower. When she finished, she walked to a small cabinet to get a towel, and some blankets out for him. She handed him the towel, and arranged the blankets on the couch while he was in the bathroom. Getting the bottle of sake from the fridge she poured herself a glass, and carried it to the couch. She sat watching the news for a while, until she heard footsteps approaching her. "Hey, did you know that the amanto-" She froze in place at the sight of him. He had the towel wrapped around his waist, and was running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Mori, do you have anything that could fit me? I don't want to put the same thing on again." She tried to speak, but no words came out. Nodding she walked to the hallway, squeezing against the wall to pass him. She didn't want to admit it, but he had a good body, and his muscles were well defined. When she reached her room, she closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. 'Calm down... It's just a teacher, who doesn't look like one because he's naked... If I find some clothes, he'll look like one again.' She walked over to her dresser, searching for her lounging clothes.

She soon, emerged from the room with a T shirt, and a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but stare at him, as she handed him to clothes. "I hope they fit you..."

"What are you looking at?" Her face flushed, and she waved her hands in response. "Nothing, Nothing! I umm, left the T.V on. Do you want some more Sake?" He nodded as he walked back to the bathroom. When he returned, She handed him a glass, and they sat on the couch flipping through the channels. The boxers fit him perfectly, but the shirt didn't, he left it in the bathroom, and she sneaked a peek of him out of the corner of her eyes. "Hey, you said you know how to use a sword right?" He nodded lazily, seeming uninterested. She got up and walked to her room. On her wall she had a long katana which she bought from a little store across town. returning to his side she handed it to him. "I don't know how to use it, but i really like the way it looks."

He slid it out of the sheath and examined it, "It's nice, but a little dull." He placed it beside the couch against the wall. She put her feet on the table, and he did the same as they tried to find something to watch. He stopped on a corny romance movie and they stared making fun of the script.

"Aron, I love you!" She extended her arms towards him, and raised her eye brows into a desperate expression, like the woman on the show.

"Lucy, I love you too! Come to me!" He also extended his arms, and they leaned forward in an imitation of a cheesy kiss, keeping a small distance between themselves of course.

They laughed for a moment, until their eyes met. Amaya quickly looked away from him. 'I can't mess this up...'

"Gintoki, How do you deal with awkward moments?" Raising an eyebrow at her, he shrugged. "Ignore them." She nodded. "Well, how can you tell if you've had too much to drink?"

"When you start thinking dirty things..."

"And then what do you do?" "_Just do it_."

"Wait, what? i don't think that statement fits there. That might give people the wrong idea..."

They both took another sip of their sake, trying to avoid looking at each other. "You have a good body..." The words slipped out before she could stop herself, and she stared at him wondering how he would react. He looked away from her, and changed the channel.

"Umm... It's getting late... I should go to my room." She reached over him in an attempt to grab the katana from the wall, but it slid to the ground. She almost fell with it, as she tried to catch it, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto the couch. His fingers rested on her skin, underneath the lose shirt she was wearing and she turned to look at him.

"Umm, Thank you... I'm sorry." His expression grew dark, and she gazed at him, not knowing what to say. He hadn't moved his hands and she stared down at them. Placing one of her hands on top of his, she started to push them away, but she didn't really want to. His skin was rough against hers, and it felt odd, different from the way Takasugi would touch her. "Gintoki..?" She leaned closer to him, and looked into his eyes, which were locked on the floor in the opposite direction of her. "Gin..?"

She moved her hand to his chest, and he tensed slightly at the sensation. 'He's thinking the same thing as me right now...'


	17. Chapter 17

Without giving it a second thought she brought her lips to his and gently kissed him. He hesitated, but soon eagerly returned her kiss, pushing her back. She was overcome with a sensation she had never felt before. Her body seemed to burn for more, and she moaned lightly as his hand traced up her shirt. She allowed her own hands to roam freely over his muscles, and he continued to push until she lay flat on her back.

Her mind began to race, as he ran a hand over her thigh, and gently pushed her legs apart, laying in between them. Being treated so gently was new to her, and she melted under the sensation, of his lips as they traced down her neck and to her chest. The space between them was nonexistent anymore, and she felt him stiffen against her. "Wait... Wait..." He lifted himself gazing down at her. "What?"

"I've never...I'm a virgin." He pulled away from her, sitting up, and she sat up as well. "You should have said something earlier..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect... Well... I shouldn't have kissed you It's my fault." She shifted her gaze to the ground. 'Why do I keep doing that?'

"It's bed time for children."

She peered at him, trying to think of what to say. He was leaned back against the couch, and refused to look at her.

"Good night... I'm sorry." With that she fled the room her mind racing. 'I never used to act like this... I never even thought of this kind of thing until Takasugi started...'

When she reached her room, she fell into her bed, pulling the covers around herself. Her body tingled where his hands had touched her, and she longed for more, but she knew that it had gone farther then he had intended. 'I keep forcing myself on people.'

Rolling over she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. An hour later it seemed that sleep was nothing but a hopeless illusion. Unable to think of anything else to do, she walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She remained under the hot water for what felt like hours, trying to get her mind in order. The small room was filled with steam as she severed the flow of water. Finally gathering the courage to talk to him she stepped into the hall, and walked towards the living room.

It was no surprise to her, when she found the couch empty and the door unlocked. A small piece of paper lay on the blankets she had arranged for him. "Thanks. Had fun."

'That's all?' After locking the door, and placing the half empty bottle of sake back in the fridge, Amaya walked to her room. She laid the note on her bedside table and sighed. 'I am really messing everything up.' She decided to stay up and do her homework, instead of sleep.

The next morning she stood in the principals office. "I'm sorry the boss is really overworking me! I have to pull a double today!" Kondou nodded to her. "Don't work yourself so hard! You're still young! try to have fun while you can!" Nodding she handed him a folder. "Yes sir, but you know of my situation. I don't have any time to get out much! I feel old already!" She forced a laugh and smiled. "This is all of the weeks assignments, please give it to my teachers for me, sir. I really appreciate your help! I have to hurry." He smiled and agreed to pass he folder along.

As she walked down the hallway she passed Gintoki. They avoided looking at each other, and continued to walk as though they had just passed a ghost. When she neared her car Hijikata was walking around the side of the building. Once again she dropped her head and continued to her car. "Hey!" She quickened her pace as he called to her, rushing to put her key in the door. When the car unlocked she quickly sat inside, but before she could pull the door closed he was already holding it open.

"How long are you going to avoid me? Because it's getting really annoying." He stared down at her from where he stood. "I'm not avoiding you." She returned his cool gaze, and he frowned at her words. "You try to slink by me like I wont see you ducking around, not knowing that you're only making yourself more obvious." Muttering an apology, she cranked her car up.

"Where are you going?" "Work." It was a lie, she really just didn't feel like being at school today. She didn't have to work until the afternoon shift, but she wanted to stay home, as long as she could.

"I don't understand why you still try-" She cut him off quickly. "Have a good day, Sensei."

With that she pulled the door shut and, drove away. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even want to look at him, or Gintoki. Their personalities seemed similar, and it was awkward thinking about the two of them together, in her history class.

Finally back at home she decided to take her dog on a walk. She went for a jog, cooked some breakfast, and even cleaned. When she looked at the date she realized her rent was due, and she drove to the office to pay. A calm sensation crept over her when she noticed that this was the first normal day she had had in a week. After gazing at the clock she found that school would be over soon, and she needed to start getting ready for work. The thought of walking away from Takasugi the other night cause dread to creep over her, as she walked back into her house.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a slow Thursday night, with almost no customers. Dark clouds loomed over head and the sky threatened to break at any moment. "Amaya-Chan, I'm going on break! Not that you'll need me!" The cute girl motioned to the empty tables smiling. "I love day's like this! All we have to do is clean!" Amaya nodded in response. "Do you know where the vacuum is?" Chucking to herself she walked to the closet. "Have fun Mori!" The girl nodded at her as she left the restaurant.

Now Amaya was alone. Rain began to pour to the ground and the bell on the door rang causing her to turn around "Kawakami-Sensei!" "He placed a finger to his lips. "Don't call me that." She nodded as he walked to a table that was right across the mirror. "Are you sure you want to sit there? You could sit-" He interrupted her. "Bring me a coffee."

In the kitchen Amaya grabbed a cup. After she had filled it with the warm dark liquid, she returned to his table. "Thank you." Was all he said as he raised the mug to his lips. "So what are you doing here, Sens- I mean, Kawakami?" When He had placed the cup back on the table a cool smirk played on his lips. "Helping you. Lean over the table." She raised an eyebrow at him. "But my skirt..." He shook his head. "Just do it." Frowning a though crossed her mind. 'Him too? With the 'just do it' thing?'

Nodding, She leaned over and placed her hand on the edge of the table, still facing him. "Call me Bansai while I'm here, and you need to smile too... Not a fake one." It didn't seem right to her, addressing him by his first name, but she still agreed with him. "So tell me, has your day been going well?" She nodded again. "Yeah, I really haven't even seen my boss much."

"Well you're about to see him soon." She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Smile..."

"So Sen- Kaw- Bansai... Umm, can you play that guitar?" She motioned to the instrument strapped on his back. "Yes. Maybe you'll hear it one day."

"Amaya! Get back here!"

She jolted to her feet, suddenly alarmed. "That's my boss... I've got to."

"Don't go back there." Kawakami grabbed her wrist firmly, holding her back.

"AMAYA!"

"I've really got to go!" She started to pull away from him, but he rose to his feet. Before she knew what was happening, he had placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her close. She stared up at him. "What are you doing..?"

"Helping you..." He quickly but gently placed his lips to hers, and Amaya's body grew warm at the sensation of his strong arms holding her firmly against himself.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Her bliss was short lived, as Takasugi burst through the door, his eyebrows bunched together. "Umm, Nothing sir, I just-"

"What does it look like?" Kawakami calmly gazed in his direction.

"Displays of affection are against the rules..." Takasugi's eye pierced her body, as she stood, unknowing what to say. "So as long as there's no affection involved it's okay?" Kawakami dropped his hand down her lower back, and squeezed her hips.

"Well you've got a big mouth, ..." Takasugi strolled over to her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her to his side. "Get in my office..." His voice was dropped to a menacing tone, and fear begun to consume her. "No, I think she'll stay with me..." Kawakami snatched her back, and started pulling her to the door. "Wait, Bansai! I need this job! Why are you doing this? Let me go!"

"If you leave you're fired... I'm telling you now, and this is your final chance, get in my office."

"Bansai, let me go! I can't lose this job! I don't care what he does to me!"

"So you don't care if he rapes you?" Kawakami turned to look at her over his shoulder. "You want him to?" She dropped her head. "No..." With that he tugged her out of the door, leaving Takasugi alone in the room, glaring after them.

Back at her apartment, Kawakami had followed her home to make sure she was safe. Sitting on her couch, Amaya leaned on his shoulder, unable to stop the silent tears that were streaming down her face. "Why did you do that?"

He placed a hand on her head. "To help you."

"You keep saying that but now I have no job! I won't be able to pay the rent! Or the light, or my insurance!"

"Don't you have anything saved up?"

She nodded wiping her cheeks. "But it's only enough for a couple of months."

"Find another job. If you can't, then you can stay with me." She gazed up at him, not knowing if he was serious or not. Silence fell over the pair, and she remained unmoving, as he flipped through the channels of the T.V.

"If you never take your headphones off, how do you hear the T.V?" He peered down at the girl who was watching him, and a smirk played on his lips."I don't."


	19. Chapter 19

The morning light filled the room, calmly beckoning Amaya to open her eyes and start the day. Her head rested against a warm firm pillow, and it wasn't until she realized that it was moving that she became curious about where she was. Gazing around her living room, she found that the T.V was off, and the blanket she had put out for Gintoki was pulled over her. Her eyes settled on Kawakami who was stretched out on the couch underneath her, sleeping she guessed. 'I must have fallen asleep...' His arm was draped across her back, and he leaned up on a large pillow, his head turned in the direction of the T.V.

"Bansai?" Raising herself up she stretched over him, yawning at the same time. "That's very unattractive." She jumped at the sound of his voice, watching as a smirk curled his lips. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off... I hope you weren't uncomfortable." Sitting up he shook his head. "I've got to get ready for work. You better come to school today, you have no excuse not to."

He pulled himself from under her, and walked to the door. "Remember just come to me, if you can't find a job. I did get you fired after all." With that he was gone. She heard his car start followed by the sound of him pulling out of the driveway. 'What am I going to do?'

The school day seemed to drag on, and her History class was awkward. Gintoki, and Hijikata kept flashing her odd looks throughout the day. Maybe it was because she hadn't said anything, even when they spoke to her. Gintoki called on her to answer questions, and she remained silent. He even threw a candy bar at her. It smacked her in the face, and she was stunned for a moment, but she just brushed it off of the desk as though it never happened. When the other students cleared the room she was asked to stay behind.

"Mori, whats wrong with you?"  
She just stared at him, a dazed expression on her face.  
"Oi, stop acting stupid!"  
She shifted her gaze to Hijikata who was also staring at her.  
"Answer me!"

Gintoki still seemed frustrated about what had happened just the day before, and when Amaya started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Hijikata seemed stunned by his bold movement.

"Amaya!"  
Tears bean to well in her eyes. All she could think about was her job, and she didn't feel like dealing with him right now.  
"Why the hell are you crying?"  
She shook her head.  
"I'm not sir..."  
Trying to walk away again, he grabbed her arm and leaned her against the sturdy desk beside him. "Tell me why you've been acting like such an idiot today!"  
"Gintoki." Hijikata reached towards him. "That's enough."  
Amaya backed away from the two, and quickly exited the room.

Math was always the same. Kawakami would remain silent most of the time, writing on the chalk board and pointing at important things. He would talk for about ten minutes, and then show a film on numbers, and how to quickly process equations in your mind. When she was leaving the class she was the last one again, and he flashed her a cool smirk. He never smiled, just smirked.

"Miss. Mori, please read the next passage." Yamazaki Sensei stood in front of the chalk board holding an English book.

"Umm, This is... Julia. She is... Sho-... Shopping..? She is b-..." She stared at the odd letters written across the page of the book. "I'm sorry Sensei, I've never been good at English."

He shook his head in response. "The word is buying. Buying." She repeated the sentence, and remained silent the rest of class.

In culinary class they learned how to make a simple cake frosting. Gintoki didn't speak to her, or even look at her.

In her writing class Hijikata assigned an essay for homework, about any topic the students chose. He didn't say much else during the class, just told everybody to write until it was time to leave. Amaya finished early, and placed the paper on his desk. At the end of class he asked her to stay behind. "Are you trying to drop me a hint or something? What is this?"  
"It's just about a report I once read. Intimacy produces hormones that cause a happy sensation. So in turn people live longer lives, with less stress."After answering him she understood why he thought she was trying to flirt with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Seriously sir, I just wrote about the first thing that came to mind." Bowing she excused herself.

It was another free day in gym, and Kawakami helped Amaya as she worked out. He corrected her form, and even worked out with her.

"How much can you lift all together?" He laid on the bench press underneath her. "I don't know." She smiled down at him as she spoke. "It's probably a lot! You seem really fit!"

"Straighten your back." Kawakami smacked the small of her back, as she tried to pull the bar of the lateral pull down. "I think you have too much weight on it." He moved the peg up a few notches and she continued to exercise. After doing a couple sets of pull ups, and working on the leg press, she was exhausted. They leaned against the the walls of a corner, talking. Nobody was close enough to hear them and it was safe to speak of personal topics.

"So how did you find that job?"  
"Well, Takasugi is the son of my father's closest friend. He's only a few years older then me, but I never really knew him. When I asked for a job he hired me on the spot, and I've been working there ever since."

Hijikata and Gintoki were watching them, but Amaya ignored their odd stares. "Stay here." Kawakami walked over to them reaching into a small bag.

"What are you two talking about?" Hijikata glared at Kawakami.  
"Not much." Kawakami didn't even look like he so much as gazed up at him.  
"It better not be anything inappropriate." Gintoki piped in.  
"It's not." Kawakami peered at him as he stood up, a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

Moments later, he returned with two bottles of water, and Amaya thanked him. When class ended, they parted ways, and Amaya strolled calmly into the locker room. After taking a shower, she pulled her uniform on, and made her way to the door. Kawakami was waiting for her, and he gazed at Hijikata and Gintoki as they spoke. "Amaya what are you doing after school today?" "I don't have any plans, I was thinking of looking for a job." He nodded in response. Using his finger he gently moved her hair from her neck, and she felt him shove a small piece of paper into her collar.

"Its healing up nicely..." Smirking he walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

The air was filled with the sound of multiple conversations as Amaya sat in her car. She pulled the small note out of her collar and unfolded it. "Meet me at the park on 9th Ave. 8:00."

She started her car, and there was a tap on her window. Hijikata stood on the other side of her door, and she rolled down the glass. "What?

"Hey, do you want to meet up tonight?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry I have to work."

"Well, when's your next day off? We should talk..." Before she could answer, Kawakami walked up to them. "You forgot this." He held a small familiar tin in his hand and as she reached for it, she realized that it was her cigarettes. "Did you open it?" He nodded. Hijikata glared at him, and before she could say anything her phone rang.

"Hello?"

" Miss. Mori." Her heart dropped at the sound of Takasugi's voice, and her eyes grew wide.

"Y- Yes sir?"

"I expect you to bring all of your uniforms back to the restaurant tonight. No later then eight o'clock, I have things to do..." She sharply inhaled as he spoke. The thought of going back to the restaurant struck fear into her heart, which begin to beat wildly against her chest.

" Miss. Mori? Do you understand me?" She hadn't responded, she stared at Kawakami, and then at Hijikata with a look of distress on her face, they frowned in turn.

"Hurry up and answer me. I don't have all day. We need to talk as well."

"Y-Yes... Sir." She dropped her head, as she hung up the phone.

"I've got to go..."

"Where?" Hijikata asked.

"To work..." She peered at Kawakami, who held no expression on his face. His mouth was slightly open, as if he wanted to say something, but she shook her head. "I have to go." She repeated, shifting her car into reverse.

Driving down the road, she felt her stomach tighten into a knot. She tried to smoke a cigarette to calm herself down, but she it only caused her to feel more jittery. As she pulled into the drive way of her house she noticed Kawakami's car pull up to the curb. His window rolled down as she walked over to him. "It would be stupid to go back..."

"I know, but it's only to return my uniforms, I'll be okay. If the door is open he won't do anything, so I'll just toss them on his desk." He nodded. "Don't be late." She forced a smile silently observing that his car, was the same color as his hair, and clothes.

He watched her as she walked to her front door, and pushed the key into the lock. When the door opened, he drove off. 'I should have asked him to come with me...'


	21. Chapter 21

After collecting all of her costumes, Amaya made her way to the restaurant. She walked through the doors, and found it was packed full, like any other night.

"Yo, Amaya-San, What gives? I requested you, and they said you don't work here anymore!"

She turned to face one of her regulars. "No sir, I'm a student now!" She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna miss you! My miso will never be the same!" Laughing she bowed and excused herself.

The sound of frying food and knives chopping ingredients filled the employee area, accompanied with the cooks shouting back and forth, the waitresses shouting orders, and the customers talking. Clothes in hand she waked to the door of Takasugi's office. It was opened and she didn't see him at his desk. 'Good, I got lucky!'

Walking into the room she placed the bag of costumes on his desk, and turned to leave. Her heart dropped when she saw him standing by the door. "Surprise..." Frozen with fear she watched him close and lock the door. "Miss. Mori... Two times now, have you walked away from me. I do not like to be ignored..." He began to walk towards her and she backed away from him and against the desk. Her eyes scanned the room, for an exit strategy.

'If I run to the other side of the chair, and push it towards him, he won't be able to react fast enough...'

"Do you want your job back?" She shook her head. "But bills are hard to pay, especially if you're a young student, living alone, in a nice neighborhood. Maybe even on Dogwood street..." Her jaw dropped as he spoke. 'He knows where I live...'

Takasugi leaned over the desk his face only inches from hers. Holding her arms to her chest she tried to think of what to say but her mind ran blank. 'Run... I need to run...'

Without another thought, she reached out and slapped him. She turned and started running, but before she could take another step he firmly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. His grip tightened painfully, and she gazed up at him, finding he hadn't moved his head, but his eyes were locked in an intense glare.

She screamed, and wildly tried to break free of his grasp. He effortlessly locked her wrists together, slamming her to the desk. One of his hands clamped over her mouth. "You may scream, and shout but I doubt anybody will hear you. It's a Friday night, and customers can get pretty loud, especially when karaoke is about to start." His lips curled into an unnerving grin, and Amaya stared up at him wide eyed.

"Did you forget about the Friday night tradition? You've worked here long enough by now." She began to struggle again, desperate to break free of his grasp. Managing to work one of her hands lose, she reached up trying to push him, and slap him, anything to make him falter, but he seemed immune. "Do you think that you can save yourself with something so weak? He reached beside her, and she froze as he pull a slander, long dagger into view. He held the point of it under her chin, and she could feel the cold metal on her neck. Suddenly, loud music shook the glass of the window. "It's an envelope opener, but I've always wondered if it was sharp enough to pierce flesh..." A terrified expression crossed her face, and she looked away from him.

"Alright everybody! Are you ready to dance?" A young girl's voice called out and the crowd cheered in response. "Are you ready to sing?" Another cheer broke out. A new song started and the girls voice was the only thing that penetrated the thick atmosphere of the room. "It's a fun, fun world, It's a cool, cool life, enjoy every second of the day! It's a great, great time, everybody's feeling fine, I love when I feel this way!"

The words of the song did not make Amaya feel better as a feeling of hopelessness took her. "I see your neck is healing... It's almost as if nothing is there... " He lowered his lips to her neck and began to gently kiss her, the knife still in place. He let go of her hand, and she placed her hands on his chest, in a weak attempt to push him away. He bit down, softly. "Miss. Mori, I don't understand why you insist on fighting me... You obviously enjoy this, Every time you come in here, you start dripping with excitement..." Her heart began to beat faster. 'He noticed... I can't help it. I am excited but, I don't want him to...'

"Takasugi, for almost a week you have been forcing me to do this... I don't want to be here... I don't want to be alone with you. Takasugi... Let me go."

He held no expression only pushed the dagger deeper into her flesh. "What did I tell you about addressing me in such a manner?"

"You aren't my boss, Takasugi... You can't tell me what to do... I'm not scared of you anymore. Just let me go." Her voice was stern, and she hatefully glared at him. Her words were met with a slap to the face. "You will respect me, even if I have to make you."

Pushing the dagger away from her neck, she tried to sit up. She shoved him back with more force then before, and he grabbed her shirt, pulling her along with him. The knife dropped, and she lunged in the direction of the door, but he held her shirt firmly in his hand. The material began to rip, and he slipped his leg around, and underneath hers, pushing her down to the ground.

As she fell, she grabbed him, in an attempt to steady herself, but only achieving to pull him down with her. He grabbed her skirt, pulling her closer to him. "Don't you realize that it's pointless to fight me? You should give up, before you get hurt..." He shoved her back onto the ground, and she cried out in pain. His hands started to wander up her thighs, and she felt him lightly brush against her. Next they wandered up to her chest squeezing tightly. She started to push him away as hard as she could, desperately hitting him with all of her might. He tucked his chin to his chest, and grabbed her hands.

"You're really persistent, you know that?"

"Takasugi, you creep! Stop! What's wrong with you? Shinsuke! Let me go!" His first name slipped from her lips before she could think about it, and when she realized what she had said, her heart dropped. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry-"

"Shut up. Stop fucking talking."


	22. Chapter 22

"You've really messed up, you know that? I wasn't planning on this. I planned to talk you into taking your job back, but you had to keep fighting me. You've caused this... You've done this to yourself..." Standing up, he dragged her over to his desk, and opened a drawer. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut. Did you know that our fathers wanted us to marry? It would be disrespectful to him, to defy me..." She watched him, as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer, and closed it with his knee.

She tried to struggle again, but he quickly snapped them on her. "Your father was a great man... Very powerful. It's a shame that his daughter is so weak. I would expect more from you, but I guess you're only a woman." A sinister smile curled his lips. "Aren't you going to cry? Aren't you going to scream, and beg me to forgive you." She shook her head. "Do you think that by being silent you're defying me?" She didn't answer, just stared at the window, into the restaurant at all of the happy people, eating with their family, or singing on the small stage. A young man took the stage and a new song started.

_"Baby, I don't wanna live this life no more. Since the day you packed up and walked right out of the door. I'm broken, ever single day I gotta cry, And I don't want to feel this hurt no more!"_

"Miss. Mori... Look at me..." She ignored him, and he knelt down in front of her. "Wouldn't you like to work here again? To marry me, and live comfortably, for once not alone?"

She shifted her gaze to the floor. "Do you think I like treating you this way? You make me do this, by flirting with other people, and disrespecting me. Every night we could sleep together..." He trailed his finger down her chest. "And have rough sex... You would enjoy your life very much... I'm a simple man, you see. I would never ask much of you..." She gazed at a clock, that hung on the wall. '7:57..."

"So what do you say?" He waited for her response. "This isn't exactly romantic... Being handcuffed and violated, on the floor... Is this how you really chose to propose? You could have just taken me out to dinner and gave me a ring like other men, but no, Shinsuke has got to be unique and prove he's more powerful then anybody else..." His face twisted into a scowl. "Wrong answer... Did you really think you could get away with that? You're in no position to defend yourself. I guess it will take a little more to break you... I like that..."

His hang slipped under her skirt, and she attempted to fight him away, pushing him back with her hands. His hand moved to the link of the handcuffs, and he held them over her head. Standing on his knees, he moved his free hand to her chest, and roughly captured her lips. She tried to move away, but his hand moved to her hair, pinning her in place. He pulled back, and their eyes locked, as he began to plant multiple soft kisses on her lips. "Just give in..." His voice was a husky whisper, and she tried to fight the sensation, but she soon found herself leaning into him. 'What's wrong with me..? I shouldn't be doing this... This jerk-'

He roughly pulled her away from the desk she was leaning on, and to the ground, beginning to kiss her harder. He still pinned her hands above her, and she felt his free hand move to her most private area. He began to stroke her, and she clamped down on his lip. He pulled back, licking over the broken skin, grinning at her. Laying on top of her he tightened his hand against her, forcing an involuntary moan from her lips. "See? You want this..." He moved his hand faster, and she squirmed underneath him, moaning loudly. "You're enjoying this, and that sound is proof of it..."

_"But I know there's no one left to save me! I am the only one!" _A girls voice interrupted them, and Amaya dropped her head as she heard the words.

He grabbed her panties snatching them down to her knees. "No! NO! Shinsuke! Stop!"  
She stared up at him helplessly, seeing that his grin remained in place. "Say it again..."

She felt his fingers on her skin, as she struggled to break away. "Say it, or I'll punish you..."

falling silent she tucked her face into her arms. "Shinsuke..." Her voice was a low whisper, and her eyes began to well with tears.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you..." She remained silent frozen with fear. "Say it..." She didn't reply. "SAY IT!"

There was a long pause of silence, and Amaya gazed back up at the clock. '8:13...'  
"Pay attention to me!" His voice was a low hiss, and Amaya felt his grip around her thigh tighten. "Shinsuke, don't..."

"You want this... You kissed me back... You've already shown me that you want me..." He moved his lips to hers, forcing her to kiss him. she tasted blood, and he excitedly moved his lips to her neck biting down hard. She began to scream, hopelessness consuming her.

The door slammed open, causing them both to jump, and turn to look in the direction of the noise. _"Kawakami! Kawakami save me! Save me! Help!"_ Frantically calling out to him, he nodded, as he kicked the door closed, and began to walk to where they lay. Takasugi rose to his feet, in an combative position.  
"You've gotten rather bold..." Kawakami stated, standing beside the terrified girl. Takasugi threw a punch at him, but he easily leaned back, and swung his leg around, kicking him in the jaw. Takasugi fell to the ground, and Kawakami dived on top of him, grabbing his collar and slamming his fist into Takasugi's face. Takasugi, fought against him, landing a few punches on Kawakami, but Kawakami continued to hit him, in every possible manner, until he landed one final blow to Takasugi's jaw, which causes him to slump back. Raising to his feet Kawakami searched the desk, for a key. When he didn't see one on top of it, he started searching the drawers until he found it.

Returning to her side he freed her hands. "Didn't I tell you it was foolish to come here?" She nodded, still to shocked to say anything. "Take care of that..." He pointed at her panties, turning around. Amaya unsteadily rose to her feet, adjusting her clothes. "Th-Thank you... So much... I couldn't... I couldn't..." Her voice caught in her throat, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Come on..."


	23. Chapter 23

Kawakami followed Amaya home, and she didn't wait for him when she stepped out of her car. He begun to dig around in the back seat of his car, and she walked straight to the door. Leaving the door wide open, and walked into her bathroom. Turning the shower on, she stepped into the tub, and sat down, trying to get her mind in order. 'If he hadn't shown up...'

She heard the door close, and moments later Kawakami stepped into the door way. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking a shower..."  
"With your clothes on?"

She didn't respond just stared at the drain as the water flowed into it. Kawakami climbed into the tub beside her, with his clothes on too.  
"Aren't you worried about your music player?"  
"Waterproof..."

He held a dark green decorative bottle in his hand, and she took it from him, reading the label. He popped the cork out of it and laid it on the side of the tub. "I planned to drink this at the park but since you had to get in trouble..." Nodding, she grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig.  
"Amaya, you know you can cry right? You're a woman... If you cried over losing your job, I can only imagine what you'll do over this... I'm kind of interested in your reaction. Did he-"  
"No..."

They sat in the bathtub silently drinking from the bottle. Amaya leaned on Kawakami. "Bansai, I don't know what to think. I get scared when I'm near him, and I don't want anything to happen, but I still get excited... He says my body likes it... Is something wrong with me? Am I crazy?"

He peered at her. "No, it's called an involuntary reaction. It just happens. Kinda like reflexology. You don't try to move your leg, but when the doctor hits your knee, it does it on it's own."

His answer made sense, and put her mind at ease. His words were comforting, and she sighed in relief. "Lets get out now..." He stepped out of the tub, pulling her out behind him. Kawakami turned the shower off, and led her into the hall way. "Go change, or you'll get sick..." She nodded and started to walk down the hallway, but she stopped half way. Her body was still warm, and excitement still coursed through her veins. She couldn't shake the feeling that had resided over her all week now. She felt bothered, and only wanted the longing that she felt to subside. It wasn't for Takasugi, but for Kawakami instead.

When he saved her, she felt a twinge of excitement that only grew as though a fire was inside her heart. Seeing him quickly take down the man who had caused her such distress cause something that she had never felt before to stir inside of her.  
"Are you alright?" He walked over to where she stood, and she leaned against the wall.

"Bansai, do you remember when you kissed me?" His eyebrow rose as she spoke, and he silently nodded.  
"Did you... feel anything..? Other then the fact that you were luring him out of the office? Was there any other reason?"

He turned his head to the side, and she guessed that he looked away from her.  
"You didn't, did you? There was nothing else involved in that right? You were just helping your student?" He still didn't respond. "Can you hear me over your music?"

"No." His voice had an odd tone to it, and she turned away from him.  
"Go change..."  
She slid down the wall, and a deep sigh escaped her lips. "No, I need to cool off... I'm fine... You should go, Thank you for saving me... I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You expect me to leave you alone at a time like this?" She nodded in response. "I don't know what I'll do if you don't... I can't mess this up."

Silently nodding he made his way to the door.

The door closed behind him, and Amaya laid her head on her knees. 'What am I going to do..?'


	24. Chapter 24

Amaya sat on the floor for what seemed like hours. The door to her place opened again, and Kawakami walked back up to her. "I can't just leave you alone..." He knelt beside her, and she gazed up at him. "Even if I can't stop myself..? Even If I can't help it..?" He nodded.

"I can't help it either."  
Silence crept over them, and Amaya's heart began to race. She raised up to her knees and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss. Before she knew it, they were furiously stripping the wet clothes off of each other. His headphones came off with his pants, and they fell back onto the carpet together. "Bansai..." His hand traced over her bare body, and she felt pressure against her. "Are you ready?" She nodded in response. "Are you sure? You're ready?"

She awoke in a dazed state alone, and in the hallway. Her dog stood only inches from her face, whining. "You have to go out?" The dog excitedly wagged it's tail and she walked to the door to retrieve the leash. After arriving back inside she stared at her watch. "Six A.M" She decided she would sleep all day, and that she wouldn't awaken until she felt like her old self. Having dreams like the one she had just had, definitely wasn't the girl she was trying to be.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, and she didn't know what she should do. She had slept so much that even if her life depended on it it would be impossible to go back to sleep. She had so many dreams she couldn't count them all, and every time she awoke she felt bothered in a way she hadn't ever felt before.

When Monday came around she still hadn't left the house and the only time she got up was to let her dog out side, or eat, just basic things. She had spent the majority of her time in bed, sleeping. Going to school seemed tedious, and she called the principal to tell him that she had fallen ill. It wasn't exactly a lie, she wasn't physically sick, but mentally drained. She spent the next week doing the same thing, nothing.

Knowing that she needed to look for a job, some days she would try to will herself out of bed, but by the time she had taken a shower and got dressed she was already exhausted, and opted to stay home. There was an occasional knock on her door every now and again, but she didn't answer it. She didn't care who it was, and didn't want to see anybody, but this day was different.

She had gotten so far as to take a shower, and get dressed in an attempt to go fill out a couple of applications. Like the other days she had gotten ready, but instead of going straight to bed she sat on her couch and stared out of the window. Her cat perched atop the armrest of the sofa beside her and her dog laid in her lap. The knock at the door was unexpected and seemed urgent. The sound echoed through the house and she stared at the door contemplating whether or not to answer it.

"Amaya! Open up! I know you're in there damn it!"  
Hijikata's voice shattered her chain of thought, and she made her way to the door.  
"What to you want..?" Her voice was lower then she had intended an she wondered if he had even heard her. She hadn't even heard her own voice in almost a week.  
"Open the door Amaya!"

She stared at the lock, wondering if it was a good idea to let him in. After a moment of silence she hesitantly pulled the door open and peeked outside. He stood in the doorway with a frustrated expression. "Where the hell have you been?" She pointed at the floor when she spoke. "Here."

He stared at her for a minute before speaking. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just disappeared! You missed an entire week of school!" She nodded and walked away from the door, leaving it open. Sitting back down on the couch, she watched as he entered the door, closed it behind him and made his way to her side. "So why are you hiding here?" She shook her head. "I'm not hiding. I just needed to be alone... Why are you here?" He shifted his gaze to her, causing Amaya to feel slightly uncomfortable. "What kind of question is that, stupid? To make sure you're okay!"

Amaya leaned back on her couch laying down beside him. She was careful not to touch him at all, and laid her head on the arm rest. "Aren't you scared to be alone with me? You don't know what I might do." She narrowed her eyes at him. Hijikata looked away from her apparently at a loss for words. "Get out." Her gaze did not lessen, and it felt odd to speak the words that her boss once said to her. Hijikata didn't move just looked at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Get out!" Sitting up on her knees she began to push him, he was still sitting on the couch as she did and he stared at her confused. "Just go! You don't actually want anything to do with me! You just want to look good at your job! Just leave me alone!" He quickly grabbed her wrists, restraining her, and she tried to pull away from him. "Miss. Mori, I don't know what your problem is, but you are not going to treat me like I'm the bad guy for coming to check on you." He let her go, and started towards the door.

"I won't come back. You can sit here as long as you like, I won't stop you."  
"I'm sorry, I just..." She paused, wondering if she should tell him.  
"I lost my job... And he tried to... I couldn't... Kawakami."

"Kawakami?" He walked back to her side, and she nodded. "He saved me, and I don't... Have the energy to do anything... Ever since then I can't stop thinking about..."  
He stared at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I need to be alone..."

They sat in silence for an hour neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually Hijikata left, and Amaya crawled back into bed. The next day there was another tap on her door. Amaya figured it was him again, but she was wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

"Bansai!"

The man stood at her door, his eyebrows bunched together. He didn't wait for her to invite him inside, just walk passed her and to the couch.

"Why haven't you been to school all week?"  
She dropped her head as she made her way to the couch. "I didn't have the energy."  
He nodded, and stared at her dog, who was sniffing his leg.  
"Bansai, why are you here?" He turned to look at her. "To see if you're okay... You were acting strange last time I left, so I gave you some time to cam down."

She nodded, and turned the T.V on. "I didn't expect you to come back, especially alone... After what I said." A small smirk formed on his lips as he spoke. "Do you expect me to be afraid of you? It's not like you could make me do anything I don't want to..."  
Dropping her head a longing feeling laced with guilt crept over her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and when she turned to look at him, he brushed her hair away from her neck. "It's as if nothing was ever there now..." She nodded, wishing that he wouldn't move his hand, but eventually he started to pull away.

"Do you remember when we were speaking in the bathtub, and you told me about involuntary reactions..?" His eye brow raised as he nodded. "Well is there any way to fight that effect?"  
"Have you been drinking?" His question was unexpected and she shook her head.

"No... I just can't help it... I told you that you shouldn't be alone with me..."  
"No you didn't. You told me I should go, and I did. Now I'm back." He placed a hand on her knee, as he spoke, and Amaya looked away. She expected his hand to move, but it didn't gazing over at him she saw a smirk on his lips, and the urge to kiss him fell over her.

"Bansai... You really shouldn't..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I might..."

He didn't move, and Amaya didn't know if she should give in to the growing urges or not. "I might get the wrong idea..." She stared at him waiting for an answer, but his smirk only grew more amused."Right and wrong are all a matter of opinion."

She had heard enough. Enough to know that he wasn't about to get mad at her, or leave. That she might have a chance with the man who sat beside her. She leaned over slowly, closing her eyes, and their lips met, in a soft kiss. Soon the force of the kiss grew, and Bansai grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap. Their tongues began to mingle and a soft hand grasped Amaya's chest, causing her to sigh slightly. Kawakami stood up, holding her in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom, never breaking the contact between them for even a moment. He laid her down on the bed gently, and lowered himself over her.

Amaya allowed herself to be consumed by the growing passion between them, and began to unbutton his shirt. When it fell open, she gazed down at his firm abs, feeling a wave of lust and nervousness wash over her. He watched her expression, smirking and began to undo her shirt as well, as her hands softly slid across his body. She moaned lightly as he reached into her bra, teasing her nipples. Using one hand he unhooked it between the cups. "Bansai..."

His lips were placed around one of her nipples, and her body began to writhe with pleasure as she buried a hand in his hair. Her free was on his chest, as if she was pushing him away, but all the while she was in fact pulling him closer. The only thing between them was their pants, and Amaya squirmed against him, feeling him harden in response. His lips began to trace up over her collar bone, and to her neck, causing more soft moans, to fill the air. A growing sense of anxiousness crept over her, and she reached down, unbuttoning his pants.

"Amaya..." His warm breath was on her neck, counteracting the cool sensation that danced upon her skin. His voice held a conflicting tone, and she peered down at him. "What..?" Almost breathless it was difficult for her to speak. "This is as far as this goes..."

She sat up, quickly, gazing at him with a confused expression. "Why?"  
"I wont take your virginity. Don't even try to ask me to."  
He began to stand up, readjusting his shirt, and she just stared at him silently.  
"Why would you even let it come this far then? You knew what I was going to do! It's not like I was hiding my intentions."

He nodded. "Everybody needs affection every now and again."  
With that he started away from her, and she stared longingly after him. "If you don't do it, somebody else will... You know, Gintoki, and Hijikata are both pretty cute... I wonder if one of them would help me, because apparently you're just going to make me feel worse by starting like this and leaving before anything happens."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his face emotionless as he spoke. "Don't be a whore."

His words were like a slap in the face, leaving her stunned as he walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sakata-San, is that who I think it is?" Hijikata nudged Gintoki as Amaya walked into the bar, alone and dressed to kill.  
"Yep. That little girl is going to get herself into a lot of trouble."  
"She lost her job last week." Hijikata noted.  
"So that's why shes acting all stupid."  
The two sat in a dark corner of the room watching the girl walk to the bar.

Amaya started talking to Zura, being extra careful to call him Katsura. He brought her a cup, and she silently began to sip her drink, looking around to see if anybody she knew was there. The only people she could see were a couple people seated at the bar, or playing pool. Trying to find something to do she walked up to the group of people around the pool table.

"What the hell is that girl doing? She should know better then to talk to strangers."  
Gintoki nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing in a place like this Miss?" An young man holding an umbrella spoke to her as he leaned against the wall. "Just hanging out, not much. I thought I might meet a couple new people tonight." She smiled as she spoke to him, and he nodded silently. The man held a cheerful smile, and had long red hair that was braided behind him.

"Who is that guy?" Hijikata turned to face Gintoki.  
"Kamui. Hes a part of the Yato tribe." Gintoki's voice was serious and they watched in silence as Amaya and Kamui walked to the bar.

"So where are you from? You don't speak like you're from around here." Amaya asked as they sat at the bar. "A planet you've probably never heard of." Amaya cocked her head to the side and studied the mans clothes. He wore a black traditional Chinese martial arts uniform, and his skin was pale. "You don't look like an Amanto..." She studied his blue eyes, trying to find any sign to prove he wasn't human. He laughed and grabbed the bar, lifting the whole counter top up, effortlessly. "HEY!" Katsura turned to him, yelling to put it back down. The man's cheerful smile never faltered and Amaya smiled back. "Wow, That's amazing! You're so strong!" She sipped her cup of sake silently trying to think of what to say.

"So what is your name, Miss?" Turning to look at him, she placed her cup back on the table. "Amaya." He nodded. "I'm Kamui." They both ordered another drink and began to chat about what his planet was like and why he had an umbrella with him when it wasn't raining. The sun was just barely setting in the sky, but it was still dark inside of the bar. Amaya lit a cigarette, and Kamui studied her as she did. "Did you know that makes you weaker?" Caught off guard by his question she frowned. "I'm not weak." He raised his cup to his lips. "Compared to me you are." She nodded.

"But your muscles don't look that big! Not big enough to pick up the whole counter top!" She reached out and grabbed his arm. "They feel normal too!" He laughed at her. "I'm not tensing up right now." She nodded "Do it! Flex!"

"Look at her... She's all over him!" Gintoki scowled.  
"Just because he can pick up a bar. I can pick up that tiny thing!" Hijikata chimed in.

"Amaya, the sun has gone down now, Do you want to go for a walk?" Kamui's cheerful grin made her feel safe, especially when it was accompanied with his strength. 'It should be safe...' She thought to herself as she nodded. "Okay!" They paid their tabs, and started towards the door.

"They're leaving! She's going home with him!" Hijikata fumed glaring daggers at the two.  
Gintoki just stared silently an odd expression on his face.

"Its such a nice night!" Amaya turned to look at Kamui who held a gleeful expression. "Yeah, I prefer night because I don't need my umbrella so much." They walked in silence along the sidewalk, towards a small park. They stood at a large water fountain that was lit up with blue lights. Amaya sat on cool stone rim of the fountain, and Kamui sat beside her. "Lets toss a coin in..." She reached into her purse, and pulled out a 100 yen coin. Kamui nodded. "What are you going to wish for?"  
"Well I thought we could both make a wish... At the same time okay?" Amaya watched him as he thought for a moment, then when her was ready she flipped the coin into the fountain.  
"What did you wish for?" He asked studying her. She reached into the cold water of the fountain, swishing it around. "I wished that we would both be happy and find the perfect people for us. What about you?" She inquired, reaching her hand up, and splashing tiny droplet of water on him.  
"Well, I wished-"

"Hey you! Kids!" They turned to face an older man who held a knife, approaching them out of the darkness of a small forest. "If you two sweeties want to make it home safely, I suggest you hand me your wallets and any jewelry!" The man stepped forward holding a bag in his other hand. Kamui's expression did not change. "Do you think you're strong enough to take me?" Amaya stared at the two men wondering what Kamui would do.

A scream caused Gintoki and Hijikata to run out of the bar.

Amaya stood frozen in horror at the sight of Kamui shoving his hand through the mans chest. The man looked just as surprised as she did, and his face twisted into a silent scream, as he slumped to the ground. Kamui turned to face her still smiling cheerfully as if nothing had happened, covered up to his elbow in blood.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as she willed herself to move. Finally regaining control of her legs, she ran as quickly as she could away from him, and for the first time his expression changed. Only for a slight moment, but she was sure she saw _him_ look confused.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait!" Kamui's voice called out behind her.  
Amaya couldn't stop herself from running. She was terrified, and didn't expect him to react in the way he had. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she was whisked around to face him. He still looked happy, and she couldn't understand placed his other hand on her shoulder, and she stared at him fearfully, waiting for him to speak.  
"Don't be scared, you're a woman, I wouldn't hurt you."  
She still felt unnerved and leaned away from him. "Your arm went straight through his chest..! He was just some bum, it wasn't that serious! You could have just punched him, or knocked him out! You didn't have to... " Her voice was high pitched, and she couldn't complete her sentence.  
"I wasn't protecting myself, I was protecting you. You could have gotten hurt by him."

Kamui's bright smile accompanied with his words calmed her a bit, but she was still slightly shocked at what she had just seen. "You really didn't have to... It would have been fine if you hadn't killed that man, you could have just scared him instead! It doesn't even seem to effect you! You're smiling like nothing happened!"  
"Everybody deserves enough respect to die in a cheerful manner. Would you rather the last thing you see to be an evil glare, or a warm smile?" She hated to admit it, but his words made sense, and she nodded in response. "Thank you, Kamui... If I had been alone...-"  
"You wouldn't have even been here, because I suggested we come out."

"OI! What are you doing?"  
"Hey! What are you doing?"

Gintoki and Hijikata's voices called out to them at the same time. The only thing they saw was The man with his hands holding Amaya by the shoulders and one of his hands were covered in blood. They were charging towards Amaya and Kamui, and she felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. They both turned to look at Hijikata and Gintoki, oddly. "Wait!" Amaya called to them. They both stopped only a few feet from the two. Amaya turned to face Kamui, whose expression had changed. Drastically. His eyes were a wide glare, but he still had a grin.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, and she reached up to him, grabbing his chest. "Kamui... Kamui calm down!" Gintoki, and Hijikata stared at them with a 'What the fuck is this?' kind of expression. "Oi, stupid, get away from him before he kills you! His hand is already covered in blood!" Hijikata nodded in agreement. This was the first time that Amaya had seen Gintoki with his bokken, but now wasn't the time to focus on that. "Kamui..? Can you even hear me?" He still didn't respond. His grip on her shoulders grew painful, and Amaya cried out in response.

"Gintoki..." Was all Kamui said.  
'Why is he so upset with him?' She couldn't help but wonder what could make him so angry with Gin.  
"Kamui... It hurts, stop, you're scaring me..."  
"You will not make me weak woman... You will not keep me from my prey..." Kamui's voice was low and enraged. Without warning, he shoved her out of his way, quickly charging at Gintoki, who held his bokken in a defensive stance. Amaya watched as the two began to fight. Kamui used his umbrella as a weapon, and Gintoki powerfully dodged and swung his bokken in an attempt to land a blow on Kamui. Hijikata also drew a sword, and stepped in. Amazed by the fact that Kamui was holding his own against the two of them, she watched silently.

Gintoki, and Hijikata took extra care to avoid every punch of kick that was thrown their way, and Gin's bokken finally made contact with Kamui's neck. He froze, raising his hands to the spot that had been struck, and coughing. "Kamui! Kamui, are you okay?" Amaya ran to his side when everything stopped, grasping his chest she knelt beside him, checking to make sure that the damage wasn't serious. Before she could say anything else Gintoki picked her up, and her hands were pulled from Kamui's clothes. "You always end up getting into trouble. It's stupid to keep going to dangerous people who don't care if they hurt you or not." Amaya struggled to be lowered to the ground. "He wouldn't hurt me! He said so!"

Gintoki didn't stop. His voice made her freeze in place as Kamui grew smaller in her sight.

"If a frog can eat a fly, it will."


	28. Chapter 28

"Gintoki! Put me down!"  
He ignored the girls plea and continued to take her back to the bar.  
"Do you know how much trouble you could have just gotten yourself into?" His voice was indifferent, and Amaya dropped her head.  
"Why would you go running off with some guy you don't even know? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Hijikata walked beside them silently, and when they reached the parking lot he turned to Gintoki. "Do you want me to drive her home?" Gintoki shook his head. "I'll take her."  
With that Hijikata got into his car, glaring at Amaya the whole time. She knew she should feel bad for getting herself into trouble, but at the same time she couldn't help but think it was because they showed up. Gintoki carried her silently to her house. Unable to think of anything to say, Amaya just lay limp across his shoulder.

When they reached her house he lowered her to her feet, telling her to open the door. She did as she was told, and Gintoki came inside with her. The moment the door closed, he pushed her against it. "Why have you been ignoring me?"  
Amaya's gaze dropped to the floor, as she tried to think of an answer. "You haven't been talking to me either." He placed his hand over her shoulder, leaning onto the door. "Just what the hell were you trying to do?" His voice sounded as though he didn't care, but Amaya also detected a hint of jealousy in it. "What did it look like? I was trying to find somebody that I could be with! Everything was going fine until you showed up!"  
"We only showed up because you screamed, idiot! What the hell were you screaming for anyway?" Gintoki was now yelling at her, and she gazed up at him oddly.

"Funny story... We were sitting at the fountain, and some guy tried to rob us. Kamui shoved his whole arm through the mans chest! It was amazing! Scary too... I've never seen anything like it before!"  
He dropped his head as she spoke. "So you like _that_ sort of thing?"  
She didn't know the answer to his question herself, so she shrugged. "I can't explain it, I've never felt something like that before, it was thrilling, and reassuring at the same time... I was terrified, but he quickly calmed me down." He didn't respond to her just stared at her as she spoke. Hie dark red eyes caused her to fidget s she waited for an answer but he didn't speak.  
"Gintoki?" He shook his head and started towards her couch, sitting down. "Sakata you can't be upset over it! You had your chance, but you left because I told you I'm a virgin. You didn't even tell me you were leaving. Just got up and walked out." She made her way to his side and took a seat beside him.

"You're my student. We can't do anything." She shook her head at his statement. "You weren't saying that when we started."  
"If you dangle food in the face of a hungry animal it would take it, but if it was a scavenger, and the food was still alive, it would starve." He refused to look at her as he spoke. "Well, maybe that's why you're not a scavenger. You could hunt and collect all the food you need. If it is alive you can kill it. You're a human, and you have choices."  
Gintoki shook his head at her words. "I'd rather be a vegetarian."

His statement annoyed Amaya to no end and she rose to her feet. "Whatever. You've already made it clear enough that you don't want me. I'm going to bed. Lock the door from the inside on your way out. My old boss knows where I live after all." She started away from him, and he remained in the same place. Amaya gathered some clothes from her room, taking them to the bathroom for a shower. When she turned the water on, she undressed and started to step in when there as a knock on the door. Quickly wrapping the towel around herself, she opened the door, only to find that Gintoki was leaning against the door frame. "Why would you let something like that excite you? Somebody got murdered in front of you and you _liked_ it?"

"You really came in here to ask me that right now?" She frowned at him and he stepped into the small room. "That's just stupid. Your clothes have blood on them, and you don't even care about it staining!" She glanced at the dark burgundy color that covered the shoulder of the white shirt on the ground. "It's called an involuntary reaction! Maybe you've never heard of it before, I don't suppose they teach that sort of thing in history school, or culinary classes." "Its not called history school, It's called-"  
"Who are you? Katsura?"

Gintoki was caught off guard by her question, and he began to laugh when he realized what she meant. She chuckled as well, thankful that he had stopped yelling at her. Soon the only sound was the running water of the shower, and Amaya turned to look at it. She held her hand under the water, which was warm against her skin. "I'm gonna jump in here, I'll be out in a minute, Make yourself at home." Gintoki stood in the door way staring at her. "What? Are you gonna watch me or something? I don't think that's appropriate _Sensei_." She gazed at him over her shoulder, and he lowered his gaze to the floor, his cheeks turning slightly red. He started towards her, but before he could reach her side, his cellphone rang, interrupting them, and leaving Amaya curious as to what he had intended.

Flashing her an odd look he reached into his pocket and gazed at the phone. Without a word he turned around and left the small room, leaving the door open behind him. "Oi... Mm She's home. She says it wasn't anything serious, but he killed somebody in front of her... Yeah? Okay. Well she's in the shower right now, If you need I can drop by."

Amaya removed her towel and stepped under the steady stream of water. She couldn't shake the image of Kamui turning to her covered in blood. He was still smiling with his eyes closed. When he had gotten angry, he was still smiling. She wondered if he ever stopped. When she finished she stepped onto the floor mat and dried off. 'I wonder if I would be able to find him again? I should get dressed... After a glass of sake.' She figured Gintoki was gone again, and she threw the towel onto the toilet, making her way to the fridge.

"OI! What are you doing?!" Startled she turned to find him sitting on her couch, staring at her. She quickly ran into the kitchen and peeked around the wall. "I'm sorry! I though you were gone! You said you would go somewhere on the phone! Go get my towel!" The atmosphere in the room became dark, as she was met with a low laugh in response. "Now you have to come back out here... You cant stay in the kitchen forever!" He wildly laughed again, and she flashed him a startled annoyed expression. "You're horrible! Get me my towel!" His laugh was steady, and he just gazed at the girl who hid behind the wall. His eyes seemed to be glowing evilly and a wide grin had spread across his face. "You're not funny you know! Stop teasing me!" She called, but he didn't respond. Grabbing a small metal spoon she flung it across the room at him, but he skillfully dodged it.

Sighing she made her way the the door of the refrigerator, thankful that it was concealed by the wall. Grabbing the bottle of sake, she planned her escape route. Her only option was a small dish towel that hung on the handle of the oven nearby. It was barely long enough to cover her but it would work. She held it in front of her bod as she rounded the corner. she was stunned to find Gintoki was standing on the other side of the wall waiting for her. He loomed over head and she leaned back, a freaked out expression on her face. His hands were in grabbing positions, and she quickly ran by him yelling "Pervert!" as she went.

Back in the bathroom she locked the door and started getting dressed. 'I can't believe him! Was he peeking at me?!' When she was done, Gintoki was laughing on the couch. "What's so funny! You really suck, you know what?" He turned to look at her. "Oh you found some clothes." He was once again indifferent as though nothing had happened. Falling on the couch beside him, she ran a towel over her hair. "You looked really cool with your bokken tonight... Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gintoki shrugged, and turned to face her. "I grew up that way." They stared at the T.V  
"So why were you so upset about Kamui? Why do you two hate each other so much?" He didn't answer her. "Sakata..." Placing a hand on his shoulder a grin formed on her lips. "Were you jealous?" He didn't respond, just stared at the T.V. Rising to her feet she stretched. "Okay, I'm going back out." He gazed up at her confused. "Where?"

"To find Kamui!" He scowled at her raising to his feet. "Why would you try to find him? You're just putting yourself in danger again!"  
His expression didn't change as she walked to her room. "He wouldn't hurt me! I'll be fine!" Gintoki followed after her into the hallway, and grabbed her shoulder pulling her around to face him. "Don't be stupid!" A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "What does it matter to you Sensei? It's not like you care about me, or what I'm doing. If you aren't a part of it, stay out of me love life!" He shoved her against the wall, and she froze as he did so. His face was only inches from hers, and her body began to grow warm. "Don't make me angry with you. Obviously I don't want you to get hurt, I saved you didn't I?" He started to walk away, but she grabbed his collar before he could. "Well then help me out... Finish what you started, or I'm going to find him... I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping me out..."

Gintoki remained in front of her, contemplating what to do. Before he could respond she pulled him against her body. "Come on... It's not like you've never done this before..." He slowly moved his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around him neck, pulling him closer, but before she could take it any farther he backed away. "You can do whatever you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you..." He started towards the door, and she reached after him. "Wait!"

He was already gone by the time she got outside. Alone once again, her mind began to recall the man from the bar.


	29. Chapter 29

After Gintoki left Amaya remained in the hallway for an hour contemplating why she had become who she was. Every chance she got she tried to get somebody, anybody to show her that they cared. To make herself believe that she was worthy of love. After her moments of reflection she left the house. Her only method of transportation was her own legs,and she made her way to the bar for her car.

She stopped inside for a moment, Kamui was nowhere in sight. She walked back to the car, only to find the thief's body laying in an unnatural position on the ground. His expression was unchanged, twisted into a never ending silent scream of horror. It was unnerving at first, but she soon knelt down beside him observing him as though she expected his to move. To take a breath, and say "Just kidding! " and laugh. Needless to say, he remained silent.

Sighing she slid her hand over his face, closing his eyes, and spotted something that she needed. Japan had strict laws against carrying knives and weapons, but this man had a knife. It was a small one but it was still a knife. She took it, sliding onto the side of her boots, and walked away. 'I need to be stronger... To learn to fight...' She longed to find Kamui, but despite her efforts, there was no clue as to where he had disappeared to. Returning to her car she drove to a few different businesses and picked up some applications, planning to return in the morning at a more appropriate hour in the morning. She stopped by a park, and laid on top of her car, staring into the sky. 'No more... I cant take any more of this. trying to make somebody love me... They all run when they hear I haven't done anything before... No more. If they don't want me I don't want them."

Resolving to give up on the men in her life, she decided to wait until she met the man who always wore a cheerful grin. The man who was so terrifying, but safe. She knew that if he had truly not cared about her, he could have killed her just by pushing her to the ground, but instead he simply shoved her out of the way. It was a contradicting thought, a gentle shove so to speak, but Amaya knew that she was right. She lit a cigarette and stared at the dark clouds that loomed overhead. _'You know that makes you weak right?'_ Kamui's voice played in her mind. Without giving it a second thought, she tossed the cigarette to the ground. 'If he wants a strong woman, that's what I'll become...'

"Well look who it is..." Amaya's hair stood on edge as the voice reached her ears. She was startled to find Takasugi standing beside her car. "That was quite an event at my office last week. Where have you been hiding?" Hes expression was a menacing glare, and his lips were curled into an unnerving smirk.  
'How can I escape? I'm alone, and nobody knows I'm here! I need to be strong... He want's a strong woman, not a scared girl...'  
"Hiding? I don't hide. Especially not from you..."  
Takasugi laughed at her statement, slowly strolling to her side. "Whats this? Your voice sounds different... Are you finally becoming who your father intended?" The tone in his voice was amused, and Amaya came up with a plan. He was already beside her, and there was no point in running now. Taking a deep breath to keep her mind calm she told herself that this was the only way. It was the best thing to do. "Miss. Mori I intend to finish what we started... I don't care if you fight me, nobody will hear you out here... If you want to play hard to get, I'll win this game... If you were becoming what your father intended after all, you would already be with me... Don't you want to make him proud?" His smirk turned to a grin, and Amaya took a second to respond.

"I do... Shinsuke... I'm sorry for what I did. I realize now, that this is all my fault. I spent my years at the restaurant, parading around in my skimpy clothes just to make you want me. When you showed me that you did, I didn't know how to react. I tried to deny my true feelings, but I just cant lie anymore..." She reached out to him, placing a hand softly on his chest. "Take me, Shinsuke... Make me your wife... You're the only man who can make me happy, and understand me... I'll do anything you ask." He stared at her wide eyed, and his mouth slightly hung, with speechlessness. Amaya placed her feet on the ground and began to walk around him, he watched her expecting her to mess up. She knew that if she made one wrong move, she would lose something more precious then her life, so she continued.

"Shinsuke... I was foolish. Can you forgive me? Do you still love me? I need you to tell me the truth... If you don't want me tell me, and I'll leave you alone... I promise. I know I made this all happen, I was just trying to make you jealous, but you were moving too fast for me... I made this hard on you, and you only reacted to my foolishness in the best possible way... Now I'm ready... Right here." She motioned to the hood of her car and pressed her lips against his. He eagerly kissed her back. Her hands roamed over his body and she felt excitement surge inside of herself. He walked her back against the car, and she leaned into him, draping her arms across his shoulders. "Shinsuke... Take me..." She breathed into him, and his hand began to furiously work against her clothes.

"Wait... I want to try something... I've never tasted one before, and I want you to be my first everything... Is that okay?" He nodded, and she switched places with him, slowly working to remove his pants. He waited eagerly, and before she touched him she raised her gaze, in a stern glare. "Shinsuke... It was not I, but you who was foolish... You tried to rape me... You forced me to kiss you and took my first. You forced me, to let you touch me, and made me endure your harassment every day... You made me into this..." A wild angry laugh parted her lips, and he stared at her, shocked, frozen in place. "You handcuffed me, and degraded me, proclaiming that I liked it... You turned me from an ordinary girl who already had enough problems, into a promiscuous woman who has more issues then any one person could bare... You forced me to do this..." With that she grabbed the knife from her boot, and thrust it into his leg. He cried out in response, and his pants began to soak up the blood that seeped from the wound Pulling back she rose to her feet, and backed away from him. "I've tasted your blood before... Remember when you forced me to kiss you and I bit your lip? Remember that? You almost had me there! I almost thought I liked what you were doing!" Another maniacal laugh burst from her lungs, and she raised the knife to her lips. He watched her, and she ran her tongue down the length of the blade. "You're fucking crazy!" He grunted, and she laughed again.

"You did this to me... You taught me how to endure pain, and the shame of what you did to me... I can still feel you against my skin!" She wrapped her arms around her self, laughing again. Suddenly serious she turned to him. "Now that you're at my mercy, I what what I should do? I guess I cant rape you... That's what you wanted this whole time right?" She chuckled. "I guess that wouldn't quite be rape though... Hmm..." Placing a finger to her chin she tried to think of something to do. "You know it used to be you who always said "Get out!", or, "You'll need to be punished!" He was holding her leg but he began to move again.

"Remember when you held the knife to my throat? I was terrified!" Trying to stifle the laugh that shook her she stared at him. He straightened himself, and a solemn expression crossed his face. "You've really done it this time... You should have run when you had the chance. I was raised with this sort of thing, pain does not faze me. You foolishly sat there talking while my body adjusted to this cat scratch... But I'll happily take you as my bride. I'll punish you for this for all of the years to come..." Her heart dropped, but her smile still remained. She licked the rest of his blood from the knife, her shirt still hanging open. "I'm not scared... I don't care anymore. The worst you could do is kill me... Force me to let you have me. You really don't seem to understand that I grew used to your shit." He lunged at her, and out of some small chance she dodged him.

'Look! Did you just see that? You moved, you didn't freeze up! You can do this!' She mentally encouraged herself to keep pressing on. Her eyes were filled with nothing but blood lust, and she was determined to get what she wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

The moonlight illuminated the dark silhouette of two people engaged in a deadly dance. Amaya swung her knife at Takasugi, with all of her might, and he effortlessly dodged her, mocking her as he did so. "Too slow..." He seemed to enjoy this, and was grinning wildly as she moved. She knew that if she made one false move, if his fist even touched her, she would probably not be able to recover. She focused on keeping away from his hands, and not letting him grab her, as it was almost guaranteed that if he grabbed her she would never break free.

His fist collided with her arm and the jolt of pain made her drop her knife. She stepped back and away from him trying to devise another escape plan. Grinning he began to walk towards her."You've lost... You're defenseless once again..." He seemed to only have small discomfort when he walked, but it wasn't enough to stop him. 'I should have dragged the knife down...'

Reminding her self that this was no time for regrets she gazed at her purse which was on the ground beside her car. "I hope you understand that I will not go easy on you now... I didn't intend to hurt you at first, I was going to make your first time pleasurable, you would have enjoyed every second of it, but now you need to be punished... You will be obedient... Make this easier on yourself, and come here, I won't hurt you as much if you listen." He extended his hand in her direction a wide smile on his lips. With no time to reach her keys, or even a chance to pass him to make it to the drivers seat, she turned and began to run. She crashed through the forest, twigs slapping her in the face, and sharp bushes cutting through her jeans. He wasn't as fast as her, the injury had slowed him, and it seemed as if even the trees above her were rustling with her, beckoning her ahead. She felt his hand brush against her wrist, and it only urged her deeper into the forest. losing her way, she began to run blindly through the greenery which had grown thicker. She couldn't see anything except the dark outline of the tree trunks around her and she heard the leaves crunching beneath her feet, and his. The sound in the trees went in a different direction, but when she ran the opposite way it caught up to her. 'I'm losing my mind! I'm imagining things!' Her phone was in her pocket and she remembered that before she started school she was given a paper with her teacher's phone numbers on it.

Takasugi had fallen behind her and his foot steps were farther away, but she still heard him approaching. Reaching into her pocket he pulled her phone out and began to search through the few limited numbers in her contacts. She called the only person she could find. She couldn't raise her phone to her ear for she feared she would run into a tree. Coming to a dead end with nothing but a concrete wall hoisting herself up she heard a groggy voice answer the phone. "Hello?" She peered over the side of the wall and could see nothing but darkness beneath her. 'I could die!'

Raising the phone to her lips she spoke. "Hijikata! I've been cornered by Takasugi! I ran through the forest and he's coming after me... I reached a dead end, with nothing but a wall, and climbed up, but I can't see anything below me, it's too dark." Her voice was a hushed whisper and the footsteps she once heard stopped. "Amaya! What the hell are you doing out at this time of night? I though Gintoki took you home!"

"He did, I left... Listen I'm at the park on Robin Lane. You should see my car at the top of the hill. Take my purse, and move my car... I can't hear him anymore. I wonder if he gave up?"

Hijikata remained silent, but there was a rustling sound on the other side of the phone. "I ran into the forest on the side of my passenger seat. I don't know where I am or how to get back, but-"

"Miss. Mori, this ends here... Come off of that ledge, there's nothing on the other side... You'll die if you don't listen. You won't jump anyway. Come here Amaya. Stop trying to resist."

He extended his hand to her, and she shook her head. "I won't let you have me, Takasugi! I'd rather die, then have a man like you be my first! I'll die a virgin, if you don't walk away! Leave, and let me go." A new found strength stirred inside of her as she though about Kamui. "He wants a strong woman..." She told Takasugi who raised his eyebrow in response. "Who?"

She heard Hijikata's car begin to start. on the other side of the phone. "Amaya, stall! Give me ten minutes, and I'll be there!"

"I don't have ten minutes!" She replied.

"Come here Miss. Mori..." Takasugi started towards her grinning evilly.

A desperate enraged laugh escaped Amaya's lips, causing everybody to freeze. "Amaya! Amaya answer me!" Hijikata yelled into his phone.

"Good bye Toushiro... Take care of my pets, and the car."

With that and to even her own surprise she laughed again, feeling as though her mind was slipping away, she leaned back, falling into the darkness below. She could hear her named being screamed from the phone and Takasugi remained silent. Her body went limp, and she released her phone, reaching to the light of the sky above.

She landed, hard, and her body screamed with pain. Willing herself to move he limbs refused to cooperate. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she began to spit what she assumed was probably solid red. Realizing she was laying in tall blades of grass, she attempted to move. Slowly but surely her body complied to her demands, still seething with pain.

She crawled on all fours, surprised that nothing was broken. Only making it a small distance before her arms gave out on her she crashed to the ground, her jaw landing on a rock, and she let out a small yelp. The sound of rushing water was nearby. She laid, unmoving for a short amount of time, but due to the pain each second seemed like an hour. Hearing footsteps in the distance she called out. "Hijikata?" Her voice was a low whisper, and when she heard no reply, she forced herself to move towards the water.

Her knees would occasionally land on a rock which only intensified the feeling that consumed her body, and her hand finally reached a rushing stream of water. Whimpering in pain, she dragged herself into the edges of the current determined to escape Takasugi. She didn't know who was approaching her, but she wouldn't let herself be caught in such a weak position. Using the last ounce of her strength she immersed herself with the icy water, still unable to see through the darkness.

She started to drift away, the water pulling her from the land, and one last chuckle escaped her before she lost consciousness.

'I bit my tongue.'


	31. Chapter 31

Amaya could see nothing but darkness, Her life flashed before her eyes, her parents, the funeral, the homes she tried to live in. Fights, school, work, everything flashed before her eyes. She was sitting in nothing, surrounded by nothing. She looked around, searching for a sign that she wasn't dead, but she found none. Her body was numb, and she wondered if she still even had a body.

"Miss. Wake up Miss." A voice penetrated the darkness. It was him. He had come for her, even through death. She rose to her feet. "Kamui? Kamui You're here too? Where are you?"

"Miss. Wake up..." Her body was nudged, and pain jolted through her, forcing her eyes open. She tried to sit up, grimacing, as she moved to fast. "Are you alright?" Gazing in the direction of the hand, she found Kamui standing over her. When her eyes opened, he took a step back, and leaned on a desk. "Kamui... How did you..? Where am I? What happened?"  
They were in a hotel, and she laid on the stiff mattress of the bed. The room was full of bright polished wood, and solid blue walls. Beside him, there was a window, but if light was being cast into it, it was being absorbed by the black curtain. The room was only lit by a small light coming from another room which she could only assume was the bathroom.

He smiled cheerfully. "You tried to kill yourself!" She shook her head. "No... I didn't, I tried to defend myself, and I did... I escaped..."  
He nodded. "That was quite a show last night." Frowning she clutched her head, as it began to ache, and in turn her left shoulder began to ache as well. She didn't want to know what would happen if she tried to grab it too. "Show?"

"All of the laughing, the stabbing, and pretending like you were going to let him have you. You did really well, but even I didn't expect you to actually jump! Most human girls would cry and beg for their life, or just give up. Maybe even wait for their help to arrive. Whoever you called showed up, and him and a friend moved your car."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were watching me?" He nodded happily. "From the trees. I thought you knew for a second, but you didn't."

"Why didn't you help me?" His expression unchanging he spoke. "You seemed like you had a plan, at first I actually thought you were gonna do it right there. Surprisingly though, you didn't. The way you were talking would have fooled anybody! You were all apologetic and guilty sounding. Then you're voice got all serious. That was a nice laugh too."

She muttered a thanks.  
"I didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on though. It was none of my business... So on another note, why aren't you terrified?"

His question caught her off guard. "Of you?" He nodded. "I don't know... I'm just not."  
"I shoved you to the ground and you still came back to me, after knowing I could do the same to you as I did to that man." She lowered her gaze and nodded.

"Who wants a strong woman?" His voice was persistent and she slowly rose to her feet, her body screaming for her to stop. She softly whimpered at the pain, trying to contain what she could only see as weakness. She had come this far, and instead of her finding Kamui, he had found her, so she couldn't pass up this opportunity to show him how strong she could be. "What time is it? I need to go to school." She examined her clothes, and found that she was still dirty from running through the forest, and her shirt was still ripped. "7:28." She nodded as he spoke. "I have half an hour to get to my house." She started towards the door, but turned to face him when she realized something. Her knee throbbed, and she leaned against the door whining from the not so dull aching. "Shit, I don't have my car, or my keys..." Kamui still smiled pleasantly. "Where do you live?" "Dog wood Avenue... Where are we?"  
"Birch Street."

Relief swept over her as she heard the name of the street. "My house is a five minute walk from here... Thank you Kamui, for helping me!" She bowed slightly to avoid causing to much pain, and left the small room.

Walking along the street she felt as though every person that drove by her was staring at her. Soon a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. Kamui had followed her, and was holding his umbrella. "I'll come with you." Was all he said smiling. They walked in silence as they neared her house. She was surprised to find her car in front of it, as she always parked it. The doors were unlocked and the handles of her purse were sticking from under the drivers seat.

Relieved she took her keys out of her purse and made her way inside of the house, Kamui following after her. "So this is where you live?" He asked gazing around with an interested expression. "It's really clean..." She nodded. "I need to take a shower, so you can make yourself at home, I'll be back in a little bit.

Amaya rushed to take a fast shower, but if she moved too quickly her body fought against her, It was difficult to even comb her hair. Gazing in the mirror she found that her cheek was badly scraped, from what she assumed was a rock. Her arms, legs and face were all covered in small cuts, probably from being whipped in the face with a bunch of twigs. Her back was badly bruised from the fall, but even though she saw all of the cuts, and gashes, despite all of the pain, for once she felt strong. She had defended herself, and got away.

As she pulled her clothes over herself he remembered the look on Takasugi's face when she stabbed him, or when she launched herself back over the edge of the wall. The uncontrollable laugh from the night before crept over her, and she couldn't contain herself. She felt insane, and she loved every second of it. Stepping into the hallway she buttoned her shirt and found Kamui seated on the couch, with a pile of food in front of him. She pulled her shoes on, opting for a pair of high heels over sneakers. Her calves were tight from the running, and she silently noted that she needed to fit more Cardio into her exercise routine. She felt new, and she wanted to look new too. She left the top button of her shirt open, and wore her skirt a little higher, it still covered her completely but stopped just above her knees.

"I have to go... Thank you for saving me, and coming with me." He nodded shoving a hand full of food into his mouth. "I'll take you wherever you need to be, come on..." He stood up bringing a box of crackers with him. Amaya walked to the kitchen surprised by how much he could eat. She grabbed a handful of sukonbu and two plastic bottles of orange juice, and shoved it into her purse. She also took a swig of the left over sake in her fridge before they left. 'So new...' The thought excited her as they left the house, Kamui waited patiently eating the crackers as her dog used the bathroom, and when it was done, and she locked the door they climbed into the car.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked him handing him one of the juices from her bag. He pulled down the mirror to block the sun, and cheerfully thanked her. "I need to go to an executive building down the block." She nodded and they backed out of her drive way. After finding the building Kamui was about to get out, but she asked him to wait. Handing him a few of the sukonbu she grabbed she leaned over towards him. "I just want to thank you properly... Don't read too much into this..." He turned to face her wiping crumbs off of his face and she laughed. Without warning she kissed him, and he seemed frozen in place, maybe even confused. She laughed at him, but it wasn't a wild laugh as before, it was more hearty, and daring now. He acted as though he would respond but soon just got out of the car. "Take care of yourself!" She called behind him, and he walked to the doors of the building She watched him for a minute, as he seemed happy like always, but soon she heard a man shout. "There he is!"

Men charged at Kamui and he effortlessly slaughtered them all.  
It still bothered her to see people killed before her eyes, but Amaya stared in awe at his power. He suddenly turned to wave at her, and his hands, and cheeks were sprayed with blood. She couldn't help but return his smile and waved back to him as she left.

Class had already started when she arrived at school, and when she opened the door to her history class, Gintoki, and Hijikata both turned and stared at her wide eyed. She knew she looked pretty rough, covered in gashes, and scrapes, but despite the she just smiled and bowed. "Please excuse me, I'm late..."


	32. Chapter 32

Gintoki and Hijikata hadn't scolded her, and the other students noticed. Everybody figured that it was because she was so badly bruised, and scarred, but they still made sure to point it out.

"So Ginpachi-Sensei, if I come to class late, as long as I'm covered in scars it's okay?" The boy with the sandy brown hair called from the back of the class.  
"Shut up Okita, You're a man. You have to deal with it." Gintoki remained emotionless as he spoke, and Amaya could barely stop herself from laughing. She knew deep down, that something inside of herself had snapped. Something broke, and she felt a growing sensation that she couldn't describe. Was she crazy? She didn't know, or really care, but one thing that she was sure of was that she was not weak. During the entire class any time she moved, even if it was just to turn her head pain jolted through her entire body. It ran so deep that the girl she used to be would probably cry, or stay home to recover. That girl would scream if she felt what Amaya was feeling now, or sulk over her life, but now that girl was dead. Amaya was not that girl, and she never would be again, as long as she could help it.

"Gin-Chan! This is inexcusable! You're showing favoritism to this girl! This tramp! It's not fair! It's not fair at all! You said you loved me!" When Gintoki heard the favoritism part, his head dropped, and it was obvious he had nothing to say in response. Sarutobi, continued to yell, standing at her desk, her purple hair bouncing as she spoke. "Sarutobi-" Amaya cut Gintoki off before he could finish, she knew that whatever he was going to say was nothing compared to what she would.

"Tramp you say? Is that why you're the one who is shamelessly proclaiming your love to the teacher day after day in front of everybody? Voicing your delusions, for all to hear? Not once have I heard this man even hint at being in love with you. In fact, I've never heard this man be nice to you!" Amaya winced as she rose to her feet glaring at Ayame.

"You don't understand! That's how our love works! You don't know any-" Amaya cut her off.  
"You say that that is how your love works, but if it was, then wouldn't you know he was just teasing you? Why would you get so upset, if that is indeed how your love works? If what you are saying is true, then you would just take it as romantic jesting, and deal with it in private. Apparently you lack the ability to wrap your sick little mind around the fact that if he never actually says he likes you, or treats you like he cares about you then he probably doesn't" Her voice was cruel, and her face was twisted into an amused grin as everybody stared at her wide eyed.

"No... You don't understand. He loves me! We always play like this!" Sarutobi's voice seemed desperate but Amaya didn't lessen her gaze, and chuckled darkly. "Sarutobi, Are you aware that-"  
"Oi shut up you two! This isn't a drama class! Sit down!" Gintoki's voice startled Ayame, but Amaya didn't care, Her smile remained in place. Sarutobi sat down still glaring at Amaya. "You better not be looking at him, bitch." Her voice was low, and Amaya wondered if Gintoki had heard her. He was still watching the two girls, and though she knew she should listen to him Amaya couldn't help herself. She spent so long being good, and behaving herself. Why was she not allowed to have fun like everybody else?

"Sarutobi, If I wanted him, I would walk up there and take him right in front of you, and you wouldn't be able to do anything but watch." Everybody watched Amaya as she spoke.  
"Oi, Sit your lawyer ass down!" With that Amaya bowed slightly, muttering a small excuse me, grinning.

At the end of class Gintoki and Hijikata asked her to wait until class ended, so she did.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hijikata asked looking genuinely concerned.  
"What have you been?" Gintoki asked.

"I jumped!" Amaya laughed wildly at her statement. "I fell backwards into the darkness, and I heard foot steps approaching me, so I crawled into a stream. I don't know much else though... I passed out shortly afterwards."

"Are you crazy? Why would you cast yourself off of a wall when you couldn't see what was below? There could have been rocks, or pipes down there. It could have been pavement for all you knew!" Hijikata began to yell at her and she nodded.

"Well I didn't care... Would you rather me be raped or dead? I prefer dead. I defended myself last night, and I survived. I had no help, but I survived. I even managed to stab him!" She began to chuckle, but it soon grew into a full blown laugh. Her body ached, begging her to stop, but she couldn't. They stared at her wide eyed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Gintoki couldn't stop himself any more. He began to scream at her, telling her how she was stupid, and he told her not to leave.  
"Maybe I have. I sure as hell can't tell... And you said I could do as I pleased."

They stood in silence, nobody wanting to ask her the question that hung in the air. "What exactly happened?" Gintoki sighed, avoiding the subject of Kamui.  
"I was sitting on the hood of my car when he came up. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I acted like I wanted him. Tempted him to be with me, telling him I only wanted him, and it was all my fault. When he dropped his guard, I stabbed him! It was..." They stared at her wide eyed. "You did what?" Gintoki exclaimed. Adrenaline began to pump through her veins as the recalled the events. She grew jittery, even anxious, but she didn't move.

"I stabbed him, and it felt so... So..." She couldn't find the words to describe the sensation and her body grew warm. "So real..." Her gaze grew dreamy, and she stared at the floor, not knowing what else to say. "Then what?" Hijikata asked. "He wasn't affected for long and we fought. I managed to dodge his fists, until he got me in my arm, and I dropped the knife..." She made sure to leave the detail of her licking his blood out of the conversation, but the thought of it made her mouth water. "I didn't have a chance anymore, so I ran, as fast as I could... and that's when I came to the dead and called you." She looked at Hijikata.

"Amaya... I know you must be scared..." He reached out to her, but she smacked his hand away. "I'm not weak, you know... I don't need you two! You two... You... You..." She couldn't complete her sentence, and her voice caught in her throat. Gintoki grabbed her shoulder, and she winced in pain as she turned to look at him. "I said I don't need you... Thank you for moving my car _sensei_... I need to get to class..." She tried to move away from him, and as her adrenaline rush subsided, the deep seething pain from her wounds struck her, and her muscles tightened, causing a burning sensation. She grunted in pain, almost falling to the ground, but soon fought against the sensation, regaining her calm composure.

The two men reached to help her, but she stepped back, her entire body protesting her every movement. "I'm fine." She scowled at them, and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

When she walked through the door of her math class Kawakami stared at her oddly. He seemed taken aback by her appearance, apparently he must not have gotten word about the incident. Amaya noticed that throughout the class he had been staring at her, even when he was silent and put the movie on. They hadn't spoken since he left her room that day, and she avoided looking at him 'I'm not this girl anymore. I really shouldn't be nervous... I really shouldn't be thinking about him... He doesn't care. I'm new... New...' She tried to remind herself that she had vowed to give up on everybody, and that she didn't need anybody but herself. His gaze seemed to unnerve her though, and though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that it was her that he kept looking at.

When class ended he told her to wait, tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to. She made an attempt to dash to the door, but her body was in no state to cooperate. He quickly blocked the exit, and her muscles threatened to give out if she pushed any farther. His hands were in his pockets, and his gaze made her nervous. "What the fuck happened to you?" His voice was agitated, and she had never heard him speak like this before. "Well..." They sat on his desk, speaking. Amaya explained the night at the bar, and seeing Kamui kill the man in front of her, while smiling. She explained the fight between him and Gintoki, and of course she explained the event with Takasugi, and how she dropped herself from the ledge. He remained silent the whole time, and she began to wonder if he had even heard her. He didnt respond, even after she finished, and she decided to continue. "When I stabbed him... I got the strangest feeling... It was almost bliss... Euphoria, so to speak. I couldn't help myself... I was overcome, and I- It may be disgusting to you, but I licked his blood clean of off the knife. It tasted... Good? I can't explain it." He still didn't respond but he shifted in place. Amaya sat in silence waiting for him to scold her, or pass judgement on her... Anything.

"Can you hear me?" He didn't respond.  
"Kawakami?" He still didn't say anything, just stared ahead at the desks that filled the room.  
"Bansai..." She began to regret telling him what happened.

She figured that he wouldn't speak to her, so she left. The rest of the day was a blur. She couldn't stop thinking about Kamui, but she also couldn't get Kawakami off of her mind. Normally he would give her an answer, like "No." or smirk at her, but he hadn't responded at all.

She listlessly moved about her classes until gym came along, and when she changed, she observed the scars on her body. She liked them. Every last one of them. But she could also see how it would repulse some people. She understood that others would not appreciate her "battle wounds" as she did, but she couldn't help but feel good about herself as she gazed at the girl that stood before her in the mirror. The girl looked like her, and even moved like her, but was unfamiliar to her at the same time. She left the locker room only to find that it was another free day. She tried to do what she always did, fighting her body for dominance. Eventually after jogging for five minutes with the class, her body began to crumble beneath her.

She fought against her muscles, to no avail. Her body gave out, and she crashed ot the floor, writhing with pain. Gintoki, Hijikata, and Kawakami all rushed to her side, and the students all stared at her.

_"Look the girl with the boobs is dieing!"  
"Yeah those things must be sucking all of the nutrients out of her food!"  
"I knew that this would happen!" _

Her class mates continued to run past her, whispering to each other about what had just happened. She gazed up at her teachers, unable to move. 'No...No... I was doing so well.' She willed herself to move, but her body rejected her commandments. "Kawakami..." Her voice was a desperate plea, and she didn't understand why. She sounded weak, and was ashamed of the feeling that crept over her. That feeling was hopelessness. 'Why?' She could find no answer to her question. Hijikata and Gintoki glared at Kawakami, and he reached down to grab the girl. Kawakami pulled the girl into his arms. She gripped his chest as he carried her away, the other two men, still scowling.

He carried her into a door she had never entered before. The room was a small teacher's office, and he laid her on a couch that was against the wall. "Where is your Kamui now?" He gazed down at her, frowning as he spoke. She didn't respond, just turned away from him. "Do you know what you just did?" He waited for her to answer, but when he saw that she wouldn't he continued. "You just showed weakness. If he had seen something like this, he would have left you where you were. You think that just because you have seen one person get killed, and you stabbed another, that you are strong? Grow up. Nobody reached to help you but me. Yet all you have told me today is how you have been around other men, and now there's a new man. I know Kamui... Very well. That guy doesn't get intimate. He sees it as weakness."

Kawakami began to leave, and Amaya laid on the couch, hiding her face as his words sank in. That was the most he ever spoke to her without pausing to let her speak. She didn't know how she should feel. Once she had calmed down, she felt a deep sense of hatred jolt inside of her. For everything, and ever body. All she wanted to do was get away.

Her body may fight her, but her mind is what told her body what to do. As long as she didn't lose that she would be fine. At least that was the pep talk she gave herself, before forcing herself up. She would not let pain best her, she would fight, and win. She walked from the room, noticing that the moment the door opened, all eyes fell on her. She didn't care. She moved across the room, and into the locker room. When she finished changing she walked back into the gym and made her way to the door. Kawakami approached her, saying something, but she was too angry to listen.

He grabbed her wrist, and she snatched it away, and turned to glare at him.  
"I'm fine. I don't need your help either. Go, be like Gintoki, and Hijikata. Leave me alone..." His expression was startled as she walked away. She didn't want to hear it. From him, or anybody else. She just needed to leave.


	34. Chapter 34

Pale moonlight illuminated the world below, causing the creatures of the night to stir. It was a quiet night, and Amaya sat at the bar, hoping to run into Kamui. When she realized that he would not show, she left. 'Maybe if I go back to the hotel...'

Her car did not hesitate to start, and she drove in the direction of the building she had awoken in that morning. She knew that she didn't remember the numbers from the door, but she did remember the floor, and where she had walked from, so as long as she retraced her steps instead of worrying about the numbers, she figured she would be fine. As she turned the engine off she stared at the tall building, nervous. Knowing that her wounds would restrict her movement, she locked the doors to her car and started up the stairs.

"Human! What are you doing here?" Rounding the corner of the stairs Amaya was surprised to find Kamui standing at his door. He held the same expression as always and she returned his smile.

"Well, I wanted to come and see you. I was wondering how your day was..." He nodded and opened the door to his room, motioning in. She walked into the room, not surprised to find it was still as dark as before. "My day, you said? It was normal." He leaned against the table from earlier, and she sat back on the bed. All day her body had been protesting her movements, but after forcing it to endure, her pain had subsided to a numb ache. 'Normal? He killed five people in front of me this morning, and that was normal?' The thought jumped into her mind, and she shook her head.

"Same here... So what are you going to do tonight?" He shrugged at her.  
"Well I was going to take care of something, but somebody got there before me, so it's not necessary now..." Frowning he looked towards the door, his mouth in a pout, which made Amaya laugh. 'I guess he can make other expressions!'

"You don't need to be so vague! I mean, you did kill a lot of people in front of me in the last two days!" She laughed and he turned to look at her.  
"Hmm? A lot?"  
"Well, I don't exactly spend that much time with people who just openly slaughter others. I had never seen something like that before."  
"And you aren't scared?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head.  
"Well, you said you wouldn't hurt me!"  
"And you believe me?" His question caught her off guard, and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Well... You could have killed me when you pushed me out of your way, but you didn't..."

Silence fell over the two, as Amaya tried to think of something to say. Her mind fell blank, and she waited for him to speak, but he didn't.  
"I brought some sukonbu... I don't know if you really like it, but I figured-" He was already standing beside her before she got the latter half of her sentance out.  
"Really? You brought it for me?" His voice had an almost child like excitement in it, and she begun to dig through her purse, chuckling. When she found it, she handed him five of them and kept one for herself. He sat on the bed beside her, eating most of the kelp before she could even open hers. When he finished, she was taking small bites of her own, and he watched her.

"You can have half of mine if you'd like." She pulled hers out of the wrapper, taking another small bite. She intended to rip it in half, but before she was done, he took the other half in his mouth and bit the two apart. His face was only inches away from hers and she felt her face flush. "What?" He asked looking innocent enough as he chewed.

"Umm... Nothing..." Amaya looked away from him, as she ate the last bit of her sukonbu.

Kamui had a bit of dried blood by his hair line, and Amaya stared at it, not knowing what to do. "You really do fight a lot, you know that?" He stared at her curiously, as she reached to wipe the dark spot away from his forehead.

"Oh, I thought I got it all!" He smiled again, and Amaya shook her head. "No, you have some here too." She wiped another spot, close to his cheek. He didn't actually have anything there, but Amaya wanted to see how he reacted to her touch. It seemed to have no effect what so ever, and she looked away from him.

"Kamui, have you ever... Well I mean, if you have killed a good amount of people, and you seem to have been many places, and done a lot of things... Have you ever been intimate with anybody?" He leaned away from her when she spoke, and shook his head. "I don't do things like that. It makes men weak."  
"If you've never done it, then how do you know that? How do you even know you don't like it?" He frowned at her. "I have seen men change because of it. I know the effects..."

She shook her head. "Everybody reacts differently..." Without giving him time to respond, she locked their lips together, pushing him back against the bed. He didn't move, he was too stunned to react. It wasn't every day that some girl was okay with him killing people in front of her, and then started trying to sleep with him.

Amaya crawled on top of him, running her hands over his shirt, slowly undoing the hooks, but his hand reached and stopped her. She broke the contact between them, peering down at him. "What?"

He looked away from her, still restricting her hand. "You seem so eager... Just yesterday you were arguing with that man about your virginity, but you seem so eager... I'm not this kind of man. I don't do this sort of thing." He sat up, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Wait... I haven't done this sort of thing either, but I want to know what it's like don't you?" He shook his head. "I will not become weak..." His voice was low and a shadow fell over his face. "I'm not trying to make you weak... I just want to-"  
"No." His voice was stern, but she shook her head in response.

"Calm down..." She dropped her head, staring at the small bit of exposed skin, that peeked from under his shirt. "Just-"  
"NO!" He shoved her off of him, and pain jolted through her body as she hit the floor. Wincing she rose to her feet. His expression was dark, and she didn't know what to do.

Without a word she moved as quickly as possible to the door. She had messed up again. Kamui didn't move as she left.

When she made it to her car she leaned back against the seat, sighing.

'Well that went well...'


	35. Chapter 35

The sun made it's daily ascension into the sky, bathing the world in light, and beckoning all of the diurnal creatures to start their day. Amaya laid in her bed, having only awakened a few minutes ago. Her body was in worse agony then the day before, due to her pushing herself so far. She resolved to stay home, and rest. Knowing that she wanted to be strong she also knew that if she didn't give herself time to heal she would be weaker then before. All day she rested, and drank the remains of the sake in her refrigerator. She took her dog out, and fed her pets.

Not much else happened. She stayed in bed for three days. Some of her smaller scratches healed and she figured that it would be best to go to school. In class she made sure to finish all of her work. Nobody asked where she had been. Gintoki tried not to look at her, and Hijikata did the same. When she reached Kawakami's class he still seemed angry with her. Nobody spoke to her, not even other students. With all of the extra time she finished all of the weeks assignments, and turned everything in. Nothing else happened. In gym instead of lifting weights, she jogged by herself. She had to stop occasionally, because her legs still hurt, but after catching her breath, she continued.

Half way through class her body threatened to ache, and her head began to throb. She walked over the the bench her teachers were sitting on asking if she could join them. All three of them nodded silently. She sat between Kawakami, and Gintoki noting that Hijikata looked irritated. She realized that Kawakami was still angry with her, because he leaned away when she sat down. She had intended to lean on his shoulder, but after he showed her that he didn't want to be near her, she leaned on Gintoki instead. Gin looked at her, not saying a word, but his face slightly flushed. Kawakami stared at her, but she didn't see. Her eyes were closed and she just wanted to rest. "Sakata..." Gin looked at him as he spoke.

"Whats with that?" He pointed at the girl and Gin moved his hands in a shrugging motion.

"How inappropriate..." Hijikata's voice was low, and Gintoki glanced at him.  
"I'm not doing it, this stupid girl is!" He yelled at Hijikata and Amaya opened her eyes.  
"Shut up. I have a headache." Was all she said.

Kawakami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me, I have some medicine..." Straightening herself she nodded, and Gin glared at Kawakami in return. "I have medicine too. She should come with me instead!" He grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him. Kawakami scowled. "She doesn't need strawberry milk, or candy." Kawakami grabbed her wrist and started leading her away, but Gin followed. "Do you think I'm stupid? I wouldn't give her strawberry milk for a headache. The calcium would help though..."

Before Kawakami answered, Hijikata walked over to them. "You two are probably just making her head hurt worse." He motioned for her to come with him, and she nodded, leaving the two behind. "Hey!" Gintoki called following after them. "You're really just going to walk away from me..?" Kawakami asked seemingly annoyed.

Frustrated Amaya turned to look at them. "Can I just get some damn medicine? I don't care where from, I just want my head to stop hurting!" With that she walked away. In the teacher's room Hijikata searched through a drawer until he found a small white bottle. He handed her two pills from it, and a bottle of water. "You really shouldn't push yourself so much." He crossed his arms, looking away from her. After she took the pills she glanced up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be stronger. I rested for a few days, so I should be okay... Thank you." Smiling up at him she noticed he still looked aggravated. "Whats wrong?" She asked but he didn't reply.

"Are you jealous?" He moved slightly, unintentionally hinting that he was.  
"You shouldn't be. You freaked out just because of a kiss..."  
"I didn't freak out, you did. You ran away and haven't really spoken to me since." The tone of his voice was odd, and Amaya dropped her head. "If you can't even kiss me how could anything else happen?" He turned to look at her as she spoke. "Anything else?"  
She nodded and he walked to her side. "So you went from being harassed, to trying to get somebody to sleep with you? Does that even make sense to you?"

Before she could answer Gintoki burst through the door, holding a glass of pink milk. "Oi, what are you doing in here, Hijikata?" The two men glared at each other.  
"Just talking... Were done now though." With that Hijikata left. Gintoki walk to the couch beside her. "Girl, drink some of the strawberry milk, it'll make you feel better."  
Amaya just stared up at him with a blank expression on her face. He was grinning as though it was some secret magical remedy, and she wondered if he was really serious.


	36. Chapter 36

Gintoki and Amaya hadn't spoken much before class ended. She changed her clothes and left, not saying a singe word to Kawakami. That night she went back to the park on Robin lane. She ventured into the forest, and to the wall she had jumped from. Peering over the side she still couldn't see anything. Not knowing why she even came back to this place, she started around the wall, looking for a way to descend safely. Walking in silence she found that the wall was much farther down then anticipated. She finally found a spot where it was level on the other side and climbed over.

'My cell phone should be down here...' Remembering the small silver device she walked around in the darkness. Using her lighter she examined the ground, surprised to see it was mostly gravel, until a part underneath a certain cliff. She searched the tall grass for twenty minutes before finding the phone. It was dead. Wondering if it would work after a charge she made her way back to the car.

Before heading home she had to drive down Ninth Avenue. She remembered Kawakami's note from a while back, and decided to take a look around the park. She had never been there before, and needed something to do. She walked across the dark grass that was slightly moist with dew. The evening air as fresh, and damp, forewarning her of oncoming rain. She lit a cigarette, as she walked towards a large tree. There was a group of things, nearby. They sounded like men, but they weren't. As she studied them, she saw one of them motion to a man who stood alone, gazing up at the moon.

The silhouette of a guitar strapped to his back, told her that it was Kawakami, and she started towards him. Only a few feet from him, he hadn't heard her foot steps yet. She stopped and started to speak, but before she could, he moved swiftly, and fluently. He grabbed the neck of his guitar, easily pulling it out of place and swung around to face her. His face was down, and his glasses concealed his eyes, making it impossible to know if he was watching her. She stared at him terrified as her eyes adjusted to see a long blade, pointed directly at her. "Bansai..? What are you-" Before she finished her sentence, the blade thrust forward, causing her to cry out and step backwards.

Somebody else had also cried out, and she turned to find the blade thrust into a neck of one of the Amanto, who was standing behind her. The other Amanto uttered a call, and charged towards the two, and before she could ask what was happening, Kawakami rushed between her and the threat. He gracefully lept into the air knocking one down with his foot, and slicing through another with the blade of the hidden sword. Twisting around he dodged a large hand that attempted to strike him, and sliced the arm it was connected to off. He then moved the sword and jabbed the Amanto through the chest. Slamming the handle of the sword into the face of another one, he quickly turned the blade around severing the head off of the same one. His blade glided through the air, causing another three to fall to the ground. He turned to face another who was still charging at him, and he remained in place, standing tall and strong. As the amanto reached him, he ducked down, effortlessly slicing through its legs. It cried out, and fell to the ground. Bansai turned to face her as he walked over to the whimpering Amanto. He silently jammed the blade into it's chest, ending it's pain, and movements.

Amaya stared at him unmoving. She didn't know what to say. This man who always had such a cool mood, had just taken out a group of Amanto without breaking a sweat. He moved towards her now, still holding his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight, dripping blood to the ground as he silently slipped over the grass. Amaya leaned away from him, the desire to flee growing strong within her limbs. He stood only inches from her, and her mouth refused to form the words she tried to speak, resulting in a dumbfounded "Uhhh...".

"What are you doing here?" His gaze was unnerving, even if she couldn't tell whether it was on her or not. "I- I-" All she was capable of was stammering. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts. A wild feeling had begun to consume her when the fight had started. She wanted to ask him what just happened, better yet, _why_ that just happened, but before she could speak, a laugh began to rumble within her. Unable to contain herself, the wild laugh grew louder as she stared at the bodies that laid motionless on the ground. Kawakami didn't move, just watched her as she did so. He wondered what was wrong with her, as her laugh wasn't normal. It was cruel, and barbaric, and she couldn't seem to control herself.

When her laughing subsided he frowned at her. "What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing at this?" She shook her head. "I didn't mean to..! It's just- Oh I don't know!" She turned away from him, and started back to her car. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. "So you're just going to come here and laugh at a bunch of people getting killed and leave? That's hardly an appropriate reaction, I dare say."

She shook her head. "I only came because I hadn't been here before. I just wanted to walk arou-"  
"Bansai, I'm sorry I took so long! Is it already over?" Amaya turned to face the source of the voice that had interrupted her. A woman with a blond side pony tail stood in the walk way facing them. She wore a pink Kimono, and was generally cute. Amaya watched as the woman made her way over to them. "Who's that?" The woman asked asked as wrapped an arm around Kawakami's back, and clutched his chest with her other hand. He looked down at the woman his face devoid of an expression. "Oh..." Amaya stared at the two, not knowing what to say.

"Matako, you're late." He was speaking as if nothing was happening, and Amaya couldn't wrap her mind around why. Another laugh threatened to shake her body. Nothing was funny. These laughs never came over funny things, and she didn't know why. It parted her lips as she turned away, but it was more of a dry chuckle then anything. "Oh, I'm nobody. I just got lost, and needed directions." The woman turned to look at her noticing the bitter tone in her voice. "Kawakami-San, I'll be going now. Thank you for your help. You two have a good night."

With that she left. If she had turned back to look, she would have seen him frozen in place, with a startled expression, reaching towards her, but she didn't. It was clear who that woman was, and she didn't want to stick around for an introduction.


	37. Chapter 37

Back at her house Amaya sat on the couch, trying to think of what to do. She wondered why Kawakami hadn't told her he had a girlfriend. It seemed like something you want to tell somebody before you kiss, or mess around with them, even if it didn't get far. She had stopped at the bar on the way home and grabbed a bottle of some vodka. Katsura told her it was stronger then the sake she had been drinking, and that was all she needed to hear. Now she was sipping the liquid out of a glass, and smoking cigarettes like a mad man, or woman. Before long she was hanging on the edge between a buzz and being drunk. She didn't know if she wanted to cross that line, as she had been feeling unpredictable lately, and she feared that she too might go on a killing spree.

Before she could make up her mind a knock on her door snapped her from her train of thought. "Amaya..."  
It was Kawakami, and she didn't want to open the door. "What?" She called making her way over to it.  
"Open the door..." She leaned her back against the sturdy metal that coated the wooden interior. "No. What do you want." She was answered with a long pause of silence before he spoke. "I think you misunderstood." She didn't respond. She didn't want to.  
"That woman isn't my girlfriend. Shes just a friend. Open the door."  
She took a moment to think about his words, wondering if she should believe him. After another long pause she hesitantly flicked the lock, and opened the door.

He stood in front of her, unmoving for a moment. Neither of them spoke, she just moved and let him in. When he passed her she closed the door, and was immediately pushed against it. "Don't walk away from me like that again. That is the third time you've just left like that."  
She stared at him to stunned to move.  
"Have you been drinking? You smell like alcohol..." She nodded and motioned to the cup on the table.

Without a word he crashed his lips into her, pushing every thought out of her mind. The kiss was rough, and passionate, but Amaya knew it promised nothing, and he would soon leave.  
Much to her surprise, he started stripping his shirt off, and then hers. She was still wearing her uniform, and he quickly snatched the buttons open. The cool air clung to her hot skin, as his fingers gently grazed against her side. Amaya felt as though his lips were a narcotic, intoxicating her to the point of addiction. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not wanting the feeling that had overtaken her to end.

"Bansai..." Her voice was a breathy whisper, when their lips parted. "Didn't you say you wouldn't do anything with me? You wouldn't take my-"  
"That was then..." He cut her off, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Their lips reconnected, and he leaned into her, causing her to feel as though she would melt. He dropped his hands to the back of her thighs, and without warning scooped her up. Amaya wrapped her legs around him, as he walked towards the her room, and placed her gently on the edge of the bed. Sitting down, Amaya began to work at his pants, removing the nuisance as quickly as possible. He watched her, removing his headphones. It was the first time she had seen him without them, and at times she had even wondered if they were a part of his skin.

There was nothing but his boxers between them, and Amaya hesitated. She didn't know what to expect, and he noticed her movement. "Are you scared?" She gazed up at him, still unable to see his eyes. "No..."  
"You don't need to lie." He leaned into her and kissed her gently. "We can go slowly if you'd like..." She reached down, pulling the last bit of clothing off of him and she was startled by what she saw. She had seen pictures before, in magazines, or on the internet, but he was larger then what she had seen. He was already erect, and she could barely get her thumb to connect with her fingers as she took him into her hand. She wrapped her lips around him, and he ran a hand down her hair, pulling her closer. She placed her free hand at the top of his thigh and leaned into him, feeling his body tense, as she took him deeper into her mouth. Kawakami looked up, and let out a deep sigh at the sensation of her tongue. After a few minutes, he had become even harder, and he gently nudged her back against the bed. She moved over so her head was parallel to the pillow, leaning up on her elbow, as he lowered himself over her. Their lips met, and she ran her hands over his muscles, unable to contain her excitement.

Gazing at her, he reached up, and removed his glasses. She was surprised to find that his eyes were a shade of deep indigo. He never shifted his intense gaze from her eyes, as he reached down, pulling her skirt away from her. She blushed as she felt his warm breath against her. His tongue began to dance over the skin of her inner thighs, and over her most sensitive area. A long moan escaped her lips, and her hips bucked at the sensation. "Bansai..." She laced her hand through his hair, as she squirmed away from his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her back into place. When he finished she laid against the bed panting. her heart felt as though it would burst as he crawled back over her. He positioned himself at her entrance.  
"Are you ready?" She leaned up on her elbow again, and gazed into his eyes, silently nodding. After her signal he began to push into her.

Amaya wrapped her arms across his broad shoulders, as his head began to part her, making its way in. Pain danced across her body, and she cried out, digging her nails into his flesh. His eyes bore into her, as he pushed deeper. When he was fully surrounded by her warmth he paused, and looked away from her, giving her time to adjust to the feeling, and himself time to adjust to the tightness that squeezed him, seeming to beckon him deeper. Locking his lips to hers he began to slowly pump into her, and she groaned painfully into his lips in return.

The pain soon subsided, and was replaced with a new kind of pleasure she had never felt before. Unable to contain herself, she broke the contact between their lips, and loud moans of ecstasy filled the room. Bansai let out a groan as well as he lowered his lips to her neck, gently sucking and biting on her velvet skin. Her hand wandered to the back of his neck. He placed a hand under her thigh pulling her leg onto his shoulder, and driving himself deeper into her. Amaya ran a hand over his lean muscles, pulling him closer, as his lips moved to her nipple. His teeth gently pinched her, and she squirmed against him in response, causing him to increase his speed.

Soon Amaya felt as though she would burst. She didn't know what the rising sensation was, but she knew she was reaching her limit. "Bansai..! I can't... Take much more..!" It took all she had to pant the words out, but he didn't respond. Their eyes met, and he lowered himself to her lips once more. His hand moved down to her clit, rubbing her gently and his strokes became deeper, causing her to cry out, and soon her body was shaken with a wave of ecstasy. She fell back onto the pillow moaning loudly, as she felt her muscles spasm uncontrollably. With one last thrust, which was the deepest yet, Kawakami let out a loud groan holding himself up.

He lowered himself onto the bed beside her, panting. "That was amazing..." Her voice was still breathy, and Amaya looked down, seeing that he was covered in her blood. "Let me get a cloth, I'll clean you up." She started to stand, but he grabbed her arm. "Walking is going to be very uncomfortable." With that he pulled her back into his arms. "Lets just go to sleep..." His voice was low, and the words seemed to intoxicate her. Amaya nodded, laying back beside him. She wrapped her leg over him, and they kissed softly. Tucking her head into his chest, a calm sensation took her body. She felt warm, and pleased as she slipped off into the land of dreams. The feeling was mutual, and Kawakami pulled her closer as she drifted off. He hadn't planned this, but this was better then what he _had_ planned.


	38. Chapter 38

The air in the room was cool, and it caused Amaya to awaken to pull the covers over herself. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Kawakami. He was sleeping, facing her, and she studied the calm expression of his face. They were laying on top of the covers, and she didn't want to wake him, so she slowly crawled out of his arms, being careful not to cause much movement on the bed. Her bed was a queen size, and had enough space to fit them both comfortably, but he opted to be right beside her, leaving a lot of free space for her pets. The small dog, and cat laid in the bend of his knees, and Amaya noted how cute it looked.

She made her way out of the room, and to a small closet in the hallway. Silently sliding it open, she grabbed a large thick blanket, and carried it back to him. He didn't stir as she spread the comforter over him and crawled back in place snuggling up to his side. Her dog emerged from under the sheet followed by her cat and they made a new spot on top of the blankets. Gazing at the clock, she saw that it was three in the morning. Snuggling up to his warm chest she felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her closer as he rolled over onto his back. The steady raising and falling of his chest lulled her into a deep dream.

Soon soft morning light caused her to stir, and she yawned as she opened her eyes. Gazing up at Kawakami she found that he was awake, his arms propped up behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. When he noticed her moving he looked down, and smirked at her. "Good morning." She couldn't help but return his smile as she spoke. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
"I slept well." Amaya was sharing his chest with her cat, and she chuckled. "It looks like somebody else likes you." She pointed to the sleeping kitten. He looked down at the cat smiling. "I've got another friend over here too." This was the first time Amaya had seen him smile the way he was. He motioned to the dog which had curled up beside him. She raised herself off of the bed and started gathering clothes for school. "We have two hours to get ready... Do you want to take a shower?" Amaya stared at him awaiting his answer. "Yea, give me a minute though... This cat looks really comfy..."

Making her way to the kitchen, she tried to think of what she could make. She didn't normally make breakfast, but it seemed appropriate. She figured she should go for regular breakfast foods. Rice, bacon, and egg. When she returned to the room Kawakami was sitting up and had pulled his glasses back on. She walked over to him with a small tray of food. "I don't know what you like to eat but I thought that if I just stuck to normal foods and if you were hungry then you would-"  
"This is fine... You didn't need to cook." He smirked at her and she shifted her gaze, thankful that he had stopped her rambling. After they ate Kawakami commented on her cooking, saying that he didn't expect it to be so good. She didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or be offended, because he thought she couldn't cook, even through she majored in culinary arts.

Kawakami started the water in the shower and the bathroom grew warm. They both climbed in when the water was a good temperature, and began to wash. Amaya used men's body wash, and he flashed her an odd look when he noticed. "At least I don't have to smell like flowers all day, but I wouldn't mind if you did..." Amaya chuckled ignoring his statement. "You know this is our first time taking a shower together, but not being in the shower together. It's kind of weird..." He smirked at her taking the small puff out of her hand. "Turn around..." Amaya did as she was told, and he began to wipe her back. "Whats so weird about it?"He pushed all of her wet hair over her left shoulder, and wrapped his arms under hers. "I don't know... Maybe the fact that we're naked and wet together but nothing is happening..." She felt his lips on her neck as he spoke. "Sex isn't everything..." His hand slipped down between her thighs, and he wiped the soapy puff over her.

Next she washed him off in turn. When they had finished soaping up, they rinsed of, and Kawakami pulled her close to himself, wrapping his arms around her back. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss, and Amaya felt herself grow warm at his touch. When they pulled back, she reached up, and pulled the dark glasses from his face. He stared at her, before bringing his lips to hers again. Kawakami stopped the water, and grabbed a towel off of a rack on the wall. He wrapped it around their shoulders. "Don't get weird on me okay? I know that was your first time, but girls tend to get clingy afterwards..."  
Amaya nodded in response, not sure what to say.

After getting dressed, they parted ways and headed to school.


	39. Chapter 39

A month had passed since Amaya's first time with Kawakami. He still came over occasionally, and spent the night with her. In the middle of the day she would sometimes stop by his class, even after she had already been there. He seemed to be getting annoyed with her lately. She didn't think that she had gotten weird with him, but instead he had gotten weird with her. She didn't know how to react to him anymore. Sometimes he wouldn't even respond, he would pretend like his music was too loud, but she knew the truth. He didn't always have music playing, he would sometimes leave his headphones on when he wasn't listening to anything. Today was just like any other day, she walked to gym with him, not speaking because he had previously ignored her.

He walked ahead of her, opening the door to the gym, and before she could enter behind him, the door slammed in her face. She froze, not knowing what to do. 'Did he really just..?'

Opening the door she stormed to the locker room. 'how dare he let the door slam in my face! What the hell has been wrong with him lately?' After dressing she walked into the gym and began to stretch with the rest of the class. The class was playing kickball that day, and Amaya ignored Kawakami, as long as she could. When class was over she walked up to him. "What's wrong?" She tried to take a more understanding approach. If she was calm like him she figured that everything would be fine. "Nothing." He didn't even look at her as he spoke, and she grew angry at his vague answer. "Nothing? You let the door close in my face earlier without so much as an 'Opps'! You didn't even care!"

He gazed up at her, without wasting a second. "Are you going to keep whining?" She stared at him taken aback by his statement. "Didn't I tell you not to get weird on me? Every day now you feel the need to come talk to me about meaningless crap... 'My dog chewed up my favorite shirt' or 'I pulled a muscle'. Cut it out. I don't want to hear you whine every second of the day."

She stared at him wide eyed. "Well I'm sorry for thinking I could talk to you about anything. I'll make sure not to talk any more, since the only time you aren't upset with me is in bed." Her voice was cold, and she glared at him awaiting a response. Seeing that she would get none, she sighed. "Never mind. What ever Bansai. I don't even know why we're doing this. It's over. I can't take any more of your cruelty... The door, and the ignoring me. Yesterday you even let me carry five bags of groceries saying that your arms were sore from working out! I worked out too, but I didn't complain not once." With that she walked away. Her face felt hot, but not as hot as the tears that threatened to fall any second now. She walked through the doors as though nothing happened. Only to find herself leaning on the same doors after she left, fighting against the painful lump that had formed in her throat. Her body shook with a sniffle, and she tried to hold back the tears. He didn't come after her, so it was official.

"Oi, stupid, whats wrong with you?"

The girl turned her emerald eyes to Gintoki, who stared at her with an odd expression. He didn't know how to comfort her, or what to do. He jumped over to her side, awkwardly patting her back as he spoke. "It'll be okay! Umm... Stop crying! Everything's fine! Umm... At least you're alive!" He reached into his pocket and offered her a candy bar. She stared down at it, sniffling. "You really suck at this kind of thing, don't you?" A bitter laugh parted her lips. "I'm fine... Thank you. And Gin?" He scratched his head as she straightened herself, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Hm?"  
"Don't tell anybody I cried... It's our little secret okay?"  
He nodded staring at her oddly as she walked away.

That night, Amaya sat on her couch, scratching her dog. She decided not to drink, and watched T.V while stuffing herself full of chocolate ice cream. When she reached the bottom of the pint she stared at her spoon wishing she had more, but not having the energy to leave. 'How cliche... I break up with my boyfriend and now I'm sulking and eating Jen and Berry's

As she made her way to the garbage can in the kitchen she heard a knock at the door. "Amaya, open up we need to talk." It was Kawakami. She walked to the door, hesitating to unlock it. Shaking her head she flipped the light off instead. "Amaya... Come on..." She didn't care what he had to say. Was it really a bad thing to want to share everything with him? Was it really her fault to want to tell him everything that she had locked away deep in her heart? '"No." Her statement was an answer to him, and her own question. She turned the T.V off. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same, _Sensei_." With that she went to bed.

The next day she was awoken by her phone ringing. 'Is it him?' Gazing at the screen she found a number that she didn't recognize. "Hello?"  
"Hello! Is this Miss. Mori?" The voice on the other side of the phone was cheerful, and professional.  
"Yes Ma'am, it is. May I ask who is speaking?"  
"Oh! Yes, This is Terashi, with the Sashimi Lounge! I just got done reading your application, and I think you would make a great addition to our team here. I see you have worked at the Vortex before. As you know we also wear costumes, and you were also a waitress. Oh I'm rambling! Could you come in for an interview?"  
Amaya's heart lept at the thought. "Yes Ma'am! Thank you for calling me so quickly! What time should I come in?"  
"How does twelve O'clock sound?" The woman asked.  
"Perfect! Thank you very much!"

They said their good byes and got off of the phone.

Excited Amaya got dressed for school, and packed an extra outfit for her interview. She had washed up, and pinned her hair out of her face. She even used a bit of makeup to conceal her scars, and give herself a smokey eye look. It took a while to conceal the puffy red bags under her eyes, but some how, when she finished, her face was flawless, and she even fooled herself. During history class every body including the teachers stared at her oddly, probably because she never used make up.  
"I know you're trying to look cute for Gintoki! Well he's mine! You can't come between us!" Sarutobi seemed irritable today, and in front of the whole class Amaya stood up. She walked in front of Sarutobi's desk, placing her palm flat against the wood, and leaning towards her. "I'm between you now..." The girl became enraged yelling about how disrespectful her action was and tossing around insults like a salad, but Amaya chuckled in response, returning to her desk. "Shut up bitch, I don't have the time or the patience for your shit today."

"Oi! What the hell is up with you two?" Gintoki threw a piece of chalk at them, and Amaya laughed again, causing more odd stares.

Her next class was with Kawakami, and Amaya could only spend a small amount of time near him without tearing up. After the class, she would have to leave, so on the way there, she changed into her interview outfit. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, noting that the Knee length black skirt, and white blouse was plain, but flattering. The clothes were just tight enough to show off her curves, but still loose enough to hang away from her skin a little. She pulled on a pair of black heals, and pinned her hair up into a loose bun. 'Professional, but edgy...' She tucked her shirt into the skirt, and smoothed out any lines with her hands. Giving herself one final glance she nodded and headed to class.

"Miss. Mori, you're out of dress code." Kawakami's voice was cool, and he hid behind his glasses as usual. 'so are you...' It took everything in her to not speak the words that danced on her tongue. "Yes sir. I have somewhere to be today, and I won't have time to change before leaving." He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued to teach. After class he leaned over her desk, telling her to stay as everybody left. "Where are you going?" She stared up at him longingly for a second but quickly changed her expression to a glare. "What does it matter to you? I don't want to bore you anymore so, like I said before I'm not going to speak..."

He glared down at her, and she shifted her gaze. "Why didn't you open your door last night?"  
A bitter laugh parted her lips. " I could ask you the same question."  
Sighing in frustration Kawakami captured her lips, and for a second Amaya's mind went blank. She longed for his skin to be against hers a it had so many times before, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned into him, gripping his chest. His fingers slid over her chin, and her body grew warm, until she realized what she was really doing. She pulled back away from him, shoving him in the opposite direction. Narrowing her eyes at him she grabbed her bag.  
"What do you think you're doing? You think that you can just kiss me and everything will be fine again? You think that that one single gesture will mend every wound that you have given me? After a week of being together you grew distant and cold... Cruel even. You don't like my personality, or the way I eat... You have a problem with everything I do. You sit over there like you're perfect, and everybody should follow your example, but you're just as lost as the people around you. You wanted to know where I'm going? I have a date!" He watched her as she made her way across the room, not speaking a single word.

Arriving just on time Amaya was greeted warmly by the woman who had called her earlier n the day. They stepped into her office, and began to talk about qualifications and rules. Uniforms and guidelines. The woman was very talkative, and held most of the conversation herself, but Amaya didn't mind. She was thankful to have less chances to mess up.


	40. Chapter 40

"Gintoki! Toushiro!" Amaya ran through the doors of the gym as quickly as her high heels would permit her to. Gym hadn't started yet, and everybody was in the dressing room, so only the teachers stood together talking. They both turned to face her, Kawakami standing behind the two men as she approached. She ignored him as she neared the three men.  
"Aren't you supposed to call us Sensei?" Gintoki's voice seemed annoyed, but Amaya didn't care.  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I got a new job! I'm starting Saturday! At the Sashimi Lounge!"  
They both smiled and congratulated her. Kawakami walked to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning over until his face was only inches from hers.  
"Good job. Congratulations. I'm proud of you." Amaya turned to face him.  
"Oh, I didn't notice you were here..." Turning back to Gintoki and Hijikata she smiled.  
"Do you guys want to go out tonight? I could really use a couple friends right now, a lot has happened in this past month or so, and I just wanna drink while I can!"  
They looked at each other and at Kawakami who leaned away from her. "If you really want me to, I could come." His voice was cool. Apparently he didn't understand what she was saying.

"I guess you could come, Sensei. I don't know you that well though... I was talking to Hijikata, and Ginpachi Sensei." He frowned at her words, but the other two flashed him a pair of cocky grins. "I guess I could, I don't think I have any plans." Hijikata laughed.  
"Alright, If you insist!" Gintoki also laughed. The two stood there laughing oddly, with their hands on their hips. Amaya raised an eyebrow at them chuckling. "Okay, great! Lets meet up at the bar, around Six, okay? Afterwards we can head back to my place and I'll cook a quick dinner." She eyed Gintoki as she spoke. "And dessert, since you're addicted to sweets." The two men didn't seem to hear her, but Kawakami did. Next she walked to both of them, away from Kawakami's hand, that had still rested on her shoulder, and hugged Gintoki, and Hijikata separately. "Thank you! I'm so excited!" With that she walked away, and to the locker room to change.

The rest of gym class, Kawakami frowned at Amaya. Every time she looked at him, even though she couldn't see his eyes, she still felt uncomfortable, as she knew it was her he was looking at. She stopped jogging, and walked over to her teachers, not tired at all but just intending to bother Kawakami. To show him, that while he found her annoying other people didn't. "Hey, Hijikata-Sensei, I don't mean to whine, but I need a drink of water, I'm pretty exhausted... Is it okay for me to go to the water fountain?" He looked up at her and nodded silently. She gazed at Kawakami out of the corner of her eyes, and started out of the gym.

At the water fountain, she took a quick drink, and leaned on the wall beside it, quietly thinking to herself. 'He doesn't seem too bothered by me... Guess it doesn't really matter anymore...' Her face grew warm, and her eyes began to burn. She started to fan herself with her hand, to discourage the tears that had begun to swell. The door to the gym opened and, of course, it was Kawakami. He walked straight over to her, and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" He gazed down at her, emotionless.  
"No, I was sweating! Why would I be crying?" He turned his head looking at the lockers on the wall.  
"You can stop pretending. You may not think so, but it's pretty easy for me to read you..."  
She shook her head. "Oh really? Well then why couldn't you tell what I needed from you when we were together?" Her voice was cold and he gazed at her as she spoke.  
"You really just don't understand do you?" She didn't know what he meant, and started back towards the gym. "Whatever..." He grabbed her wrist pulling her back to himself.  
"Do not walk away from me..." She stared up at him not sure what to expect.  
"You've already made it obvious that you don't want to be with me..." She felt the tears from earlier threaten to make an appearance, and dropped her head.  
Before she could say anything, his hand was on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Amaya, stop trying to make me jealous..."  
"This isn't about you."She glared at him, and without responding he brought his lips to hers.  
She moved back, but only found the wall behind her restraining her from moving away. He moved forward with her, and she smacked his shoulder in an attempt to dissuade him. Soon his hands began to wander her body, sliding under her shirt, and soon under her shorts. She stopped hitting him but instead clutched his sleeves, holding him close to herself. She felt his fingers stroke against her, and moaned into his lips.

Amaya's body began to grow warm, and her mind began to blank, until they heard footsteps in a nearby hallway, approaching the hall that they were in. They quickly stopped, and stood by the water fountain, as if they were waiting turns, and Amaya watched as Kawakami pressed the button. Tsukyo walked by the hallway, without so much as a word. When Kawakami turned back to her, Amaya glared at him. "Stop doing that to me! You know I can't think during something like that!"  
He smirked at her. "Well if you want to meet up tonight, we could finish what we started."  
Scowling at him Amaya shook her head. "I have plans..." She began to adjust her clothes, which had become disorderly due to Kawakami's persistence.  
"Amaya, no body ever forgets their first..." His hand was on her shoulder, and she dropped her head.

"I never said I would forget you, I just said that It was a bad idea, because now we're like this. We could never be together, because we are too different, and you think I should change to be with you... Bansai, have you ever thought for a second, that you should change to be with me? Not change really, just lighten up. Not try to be so cool all of the time, and drop your guard..?"  
He remained silent and she turned away from him. "I didn't think so..."

The door to the gym swung open. "Hey what are you two doing out here?" Hijikata stood in the door way, looking annoyed. "We were just talking... About my new job. I told him he could come with us, but he said he's busy..." Amaya glanced over her shoulder at Kawakami, and started away.


	41. Chapter 41

The sound of sticks hitting the balls of the pool table filled the air, accompanied with a low murmur that prevented the bar from falling silent for even a second. Amaya sat at the bar with Hijikata and Gintoki laughing and drinking sake. Takasugi was there too, but he dare not approach her, convinced that she had lost her mind.

Sakata-San... My cup..." Amaya stared silently at the empty bowl making a pouting expression at him. Gintoki turned to her raising an eyebrow unconcerned.  
"It wouldn't be like that if you didn't drink it all!" Hijikata laughed at her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"But it wasn't my fault! This cup absorbed most of it!"  
They both stared at her silently for a moment until a wave of uncontrollable laughter shook them.

"Blame the cup? Are you a cup?" Gintoki pointed at her and she shook her head.  
"What is this? A bad nursery rhyme?" Amaya eyed him oddly.

Obviously they were all drunk, Everybody had met at the bar, but when they noticed they would all be drinking they took their cars to her house, and parked against the curb. Later they had walked back, and now they sat at the bar, finding every little thing outlandishly laugh inducing.  
You fell on your way out of the bathroom? That's stupid, and funny!  
You need a napkin because your drink hit your chin instead of mouth? That's pretty laugh worthy!  
You're so drunk that all you can do is lean on the bar, unmoving to convince yourself that the world isn't actually moving and you're not a carrot? Well, thats pretty hilarious too!

One thing Amaya was sure of was that it was about time to leave. They had been seated at the bar for over three hours, throwing nuts at each other.  
Hijikata and Amaya had gotten Gin to smoke a cigarette, and to their surprise he didn't even cough. His excuse was that is was just like his favorite lollipop, whatever the hell that meant.

"Do you guys want dinner?" They both laughed at her and nodded.  
"Wait how was that funny?"  
"It was funny because... You thought that we weren't going to laugh... But... We did!" Gintoki had obviously had too much as he let out another loud laugh Hijikata nodded and attempted to stifle one as well.  
"You two are hopeless!" Amaya chuckled at them. "Hey I need some sake, I'll make a hot pot. Hey Kat-"  
"Oi, Zura!"  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Katsura seemed very agitated by now, this was the fifteenth time they had been over this.  
"Yeah, Yeah... Shut up and bring me some sake. A bottle." Gin grinned at him leaning over the bar.

When Elizabeth brought the bottle they all split the bill, but not without some debating first.  
"No I only had two cups!" Gin tried to keep a straight face as he spoke.  
"No you didn't! You drank my cup when yours ran out! You had more then either of us!" Amaya pointed at her cup as she spoke.  
"Yeah... Yeah! And you... Umm... You ate that cake thing too." Hijikata's words were a slur, an he nodded as he spoke.  
They could barely understand him but Amaya just nodded in agreement.  
"Look lets all just split it... And what ever is left is his tip."  
They eyed the girl oddly. "If we split it, how will anything be left?" Gin looked at the girl raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... Yeah! Sorry I don't pay much attention in math..." She tried to leave it at that but Hijikata leaned over the counter eying at her.  
"It's because you like headphones isn't it?" He started making kissing expressions and Gin Laughed loudly in response. "Oooh Headphones I love you!" He added in which didn't make things any better. Amaya became suddenly serious staring at the money on top of the bill.  
"Shut up..." They both looked at her oddly, and she shifted her gaze trying to think of a good save. "That guy is so creepy! He's always quiet and can't even hear half of what you say to him! I mean, Whats up with those glasses? Does he even have any eyes?"  
They watched her for a moment as she forced a grin and chuckle.  
Katsura collected the bill and they left some of the change for his tip.  
"See? I was right..."

On the way home they continued to talk about things that made no sense, and had no purpose. It was all meaningless babel and when they came to her house Amaya started cooking. The two men sat on her couch watching T.V and arguing with each other about who had better hair. Amaya chuckled to herself for once not feeling lonely, or depressed. She didn't feel insane, she had calmed down a lot after her and Kawakami got together, but that warmth that he had brought to her was slowly creeping away. Now nothing remained except for Amaya, and her memories of him. They hadn't been together long, but it was long enough to change her, for the better she hoped. Now she only had the lessons she had learned and the bitterness that followed.

"It's ready! Gin I made some strawberry syrup, you can add it to the milk in the fridge. Hijikata would you like some tea?" He nodded in response, and she moved the pot from the stove to a hot plate on the table. Next she brewed some white tea, and checked on the strawberry cake in the oven. It was ready, so she turned the heat off.

When everybody had settled in, they sat around the hot pot, glaring at each other.

"I'm a girl, so I need more protein!" Amaya eyed the two men.  
"No way I'm the oldest, I go first!"  
"What? How old are you?" Hijikata glared at Gintoki.  
"Seventy two!" He laughed moving his chopsticks towards the pot. Hijikata blocked the sticks.  
"No! Really how old are you?"  
"How old are you?" Gin glared back at Hijikata

"23! I was born May fifth!" He charged at the hot pot with his sticks, only to be blocked by gin who was laughing savagely.  
"I'm 24... Born October Tenth!"  
"No you aren't! You're just saying that because I said 23! Stop lying!"

The men were stuck in a rather serious battle, and Amaya sighed. Shrugging she made her move. As they fought amongst themselves she had a clear opening to the pot and started shoveling meat and noddles into her bowl.

"Shit! I told you to watch her!" Gintoki shouted attacking the pot as well.  
"No you didn't! This is your fault! You wouldn't tell the truth!"Hijikata also started grabbing bits of meat and vegetables.

'This is ridiculously fun. I'm glad they came over...'

A knock at her door startled her and everybody stared at the girl all wondering the same question. 'Did you invite somebody else?' Was written all over their faces, and Amaya shook her head. She made her way to the door, not surprised to find Kawakami. He didn't wait for her to invite him in, he just walked past her and sat in front of the table opposite of the couch. Not knowing what to say she closed the door, a feeling of dread creeping over her. She sat down back in her spot, which was beside him now, and took her bowl into her hand.

"There's not enough meat for you too!" Gin hissed as he wolfed down the food.

Amaya made her way to the kitchen grabbing an extra bowl and pair of chop sticks. She also grabbed more meat to add to the pot. Handing Kawakami the items necessary to join in, she put the meat in the pot stirring softly. Hijikata and Gin glared at her.  
"Why are you all quiet now?" Hijikata asked narrowing his eyes at Kawakami as he spoke.  
"Hm? I'm not! I'm just eating!" Kawakami picked a piece of meat out of her bowl and every body eyed him.  
"Stop looking at me like I'm an alien." Was all he said. Soon Amaya relaxed and began to laugh with Gintoki and Hijikata again. "A dream about what?" Hijikata asked peering at Gintoki.  
"Well, It was weird. It was fine at first, but then out of no where these giant okra were trying to eat me!" Every body laughed, except for Kawakami, who stared at the hot pot waiting for more meat.

"But then a giant white strawberry came and rescued me. It started fighting with a yellow raspberry saying it wanted to marry me, but I told them there was enough to go around. The were so much sweeter then the regular fruit this girl is using in her strawberry milk!"

Amaya eyed him. "All of that just to tell me the milk isn't good enough?" They all laughed and continued to eat. When the meat was done Gintoki saw an opening. Kawakami had shifted his attention to the T.V so he made his move. Before anybody could react, Kawakami snatched his sword from his guitar and sliced through the chopsticks the moment they touched his meat. "It's mine..."

Everybody stared at him oddly. "Oi! How the hell am I supposed to eat with these now?" Gin held an annoyed expression and Amaya chuckled. "I have more!"

Moments later an idea sprung into Amaya's head. "Hey, Sakata, I have something to give you, I know it's not much but come here for a second..." Amaya rose to her feet and walked to the side of the couch. Gintoki peered up at her raising his eye brow. "What? Why the hell would I leave the food unattended?" Amaya bent down and began to whisper something into his ear. Hijikata and Kawakami watched the two, and a bush crept over Gin's cheeks. He lowered his gaze to the bowl in front of him. "Really?" Was all he said.  
"Mm-hmm." Amaya nodded, and Gin hurriedly stood up, following her down the hallway to her room, Kawakami glaring after the two.


	42. Chapter 42

Kawakami silently stared after Amaya and Gintoki as they made their way to her room. Gintoki's cheeks had turned from a bright pink to a deep scarlet color as he rose to his feet. Amaya called to him and Hijikata to make themselves at home, saying that she was sure they could find anything that they needed. He didn't quite know how to react to this sort of situation though.  
"Why are you looking all crazy over there?"  
Kawakami turned to face Hijikata as he spoke.  
"No reason, I was just hoping that the alcohol doesn't cause them to do anything unfavorable. I understand the temptation of being around a female friend, especially when drinking is involved, but I do hope Gin can control himself."  
Hijikata nodded, and fixed his gaze on the T.V. "Gin wouldn't do anything with a virgin."

Hijikata intended to comfort him, but it only made Kawakami more uneasy. "I'm going to the bathroom..." He stood up and made his way down the hallway and to Amaya's door. Turning his music off, he listened to the conversation on the other side.

"Oh my god! Gin, I've never seen one so big! Has it always been this way?"  
_"Well, when you're young things like this tend to happen overnight..."  
_"It's still really hard, but I know how to make it soft, here let me..."  
Kawakami cringed as he heard a zipping sound.  
_"Oi, Don't-"_  
"It's okay, I know what I'm doing... If you roll it in your thumb like this..."  
_"Wow, I didn't expect that to work..."  
_"Well, I've learned a trick or two in my day!"  
_"Wait no, you're doing it wrong... If you twist when you pull, it doesn't hurt it... Here let me show you..."_  
"Like this?"  
_"Yeah, just like that. Keep doing it like that and there will be more."  
_"Here have this..." Amaya chuckled as she spoke.  
_"It's so pink! Is it okay?"  
_"Of course! I'm the only one who lives here, it's not like I have anybody else to give it to!"  
_"It smells really good... Sweet too."  
_  
Kawakami couldn't contain himself anymore he burst through to door, furious.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Amaya?!"

The two turned to look at him startled. Kawakami immediately felt stupid. They were standing by two small potted plants, eating strawberries. There was a small bag with a zipper on it, that Amaya had filled with strawberries from her plant.  
"Kawakami..?" She held an odd expression on her face as she spoke.  
"What?" He looked away from her embarrassed.  
"What did you think we were doing? Were you eavesdropping?" She waited for his answer, but he just shook his head.  
"No... I was just coming to tell you I had to leave..."  
She nodded in response, and handed Gintoki another large strawberry. "Okay Sensei, I'll see you in class."

With that, he quickly turned and left the room, feeling awkward, and foolish at the same time. He hadn't expected them to be doing something so innocent, and it sounded bad enough. 'Why am I acting like this?' He couldn't shake the thought from his mind. After muttering a goodbye to Hijikata who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, and appeared to be sleeping he left.

"I wonder what that weirdo was thinking?" Amaya laughed as she reached to pluck another strawberry off of the bush.  
"Didn't I just tell you to twist it when you pull it off? If you don't it hurts the plant!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" A small giggle parted her lips, and she twisted the strawberry, making it easier to pull the fruit from the bush. "I specially ordered the seeds because of the color. They're a special hybrid, and were rumored to be extra sweet. I'm just glad that it's true!"  
Gin nodded. "I don't have the patience for growing things... I just like to eat them!"  
They both laughed.

"He was acting really strange though... I wonder why?" Gintoki looked in the direction of the door.  
"Well, he does that every now and then, I think he'll be fine." Smiling Amaya pulled another strawberry off of the bush.

"This one is mine, you had the last big one, but you can have a small bite if you want, the big ones are the sweetest."  
She held the strawberry to his lips, and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.  
"What? Do you want it? I'm not being weird am I?"  
He shook his head, and took a small bite of the fruit, Amaya then raised it to her own lips, finishing the rest.

"You know, I'm really glad you came out tonight. I had fun!" A cheerful grin curled her lips as she spoke, and he nodded in agreement. "We should check on Hijikata, he's been alone all this time now." Amaya motioned to the door. Gin didn't look like he wanted to leave, so she volunteered to go alone.

Back in the living room Hijikata was sleeping peacefully, stretched out on the couch. Amaya turned the T.V and lights off, then made her way to the closet, to get a blanket to put over him. When she returned to the room Gin was still eating the strawberries. "You know I made a cake for dessert, but we can eat it in the morning. I Was hoping this one was good enough for a passing grade, but it probably isn't warm anymore!" She laughed and sat down beside him. Before either of the could speak her phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Amaya we need to talk..." Kawakami sounded distressed, and Amaya turned to gaze at Gintoki as she spoke.  
"What do you want? Make it quick... I don't see what we could have to talk about if we aren't even in a relationship any more..."

She felt Gin's eyes on her and tried to ignore him.  
"Well, you've been acting like you're just trying to make me jealous... It's working. I want to fix this..."  
"You know that's not true... The only thing you want is more sex, that is the only time when we get along, right?" Amaya made perfect sense, but her eyes began to well at the thought of them being together. Pain crept into her chest, and she shook her head.  
"We can't be fixed... We're too different. I love you but, this just can't work... I don't know what else I could say..." Her voice quavered as she spoke, and caught in her throat. Without giving him time to respond she hung up.

"Who was that?" Gintoki nudged her and she shook her head.  
"Nobody."  
"You had a boyfriend?"

It pained her to even think about it, she didn't want to talk about the relationship, or risk exposing who it was. She nodded solemnly, not offering any more details, but instead shifting her attention to Gin.  
"So are you going to stay here tonight? Hijikata is asleep."  
"Maybe, I didn't think of that. I guess I could."  
"Well, there's not much more room. We could share my bed, if you keep your hands to yourself."

Gin didn't answer, and refused to look at her. "It's a rather large bed, Gin-Kun. We could easily sleep without being near each other."  
He nodded slightly in response.

Later in the evening, Amaya had finished taking a shower, and Gin headed in after her. She crawled under the sheets of the bed, laying close to the wall,and giving him plenty of room for himself. When he came back she watched him make his way across the room and to the bed. When he lifted the sheets, she rolled over so her back was facing him. "Good night, Gintoki."  
He muttered a "Yeah." in response, and they drifted to sleep. Amaya was determined not to mess up again. In the beginning, it seemed as though her and Kawakami's relationship had a chance, but as the weeks progressed, she realized that she was infatuated with his cool mood, and the fact that he had saved her. He, on the other hand didn't seem to be infatuated at all. Now that they were over he put much more effort into talking to her, as through their entire relationship, she could count all the times he had called or text her on her fingers.

"Amaya I'm heading home." Hijikata was standing beside the bed, and the girl lazily rolled over to face him. "Okay, I had fun. Thanks for coming out, Toshi-Kun." She didn't see the odd expression on his face that the weird name had caused but he nodded. "He can have the couch now." He pointed to Gintoki, and she nodded, and yawned. Hijikata made his way out of the room, and Amaya followed him to lock the door behind him, telling him to be safe, and that they should all hang out again some time. She was met with a smile, and nod as he opened his car door.

He hadn't said anything about them being in the same bed, probably because the enormous gap in between them. It was obvious that they were trying not to be near each other.

After making her way back to the room, she noticed that gin had moved a little bit, and lightly stepped over him and to her side of the bed. As she fell back into a dream, the warmth that came from the man beside her seemed to help the transition along. she could only think one thing, as she felt her mind slipping into a dormant state.  
"Bansai..."


	43. Chapter 43

Luminescence filled the room and awoke Amaya, and Gintoki. The source of the light was her phone, and she tried to ignore it. What ever she was laying on was very warm, and firm. She had felt something similar to this before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Amaya gazed up lazily at Gintoki. Apparently at sometime during the night, they had migrated closer, and now she was laying on top of him. His hand had been on the small of her back, but he quickly snatched it away. "Are you trying to rape me? What the hell are you doing?" His gaze fell down to her chest, which was pressed up against his abs, and he fell silent. Amaya immediately scooted away from him, pulling the covers up around her. "I'm sorry! I don't remember doing anything like this! I was over there when I went to sleep..." Gin sat up, wiping his eyes. "Don't try to play dumb! You were trying to tempt me! You just couldn't keep away from my amazing body!"

A laugh forced it's way out of her chest as Amaya laid down. "Sure, that's it... You caught me!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, and she motioned to her phone on a nearby desk. "Will you hand me that?" He nodded and stretched to reach it. When he gave it to her Amaya looked over at him. "Hijikata left last night. He woke up around twelve, so he took off." Gintoki nodded, and stared up at the ceiling. Her phone blinked one missed call, and when she checked it, it was from Kawakami. She groaned loudly and rolled over so her face was in the pillow. After a few minutes she finally sat up and called him back, sighing in defeat.

"Hello?" His voice was cool, as always.  
"Yeah, hey, you called me?" She was attempting to keep her voice level, and even cheerful but it wasn't exactly working.  
"Yes. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up for breakfast?"  
Amaya gazed at Gintoki who was watching her out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Breakfast? Right now isn't a good time, I'm kind of busy."  
There was a long pause of silence on the other side of the phone, which was followed by a loud sigh.  
"Amaya, how long are you going to treat me like this? I told you not to get weird, and you did. You still are. I know your company is gone now, so you might as well come meet up with me."  
Shaking her head Amaya didn't quite know how to respond.  
"No it's not... And if you would have just talked to me, we could have fixed everything. This has gone too far now... Have you even realized that since it's been over this is the most you have ever called me? Two calls, in two days, compared to maybe one a week if I was lucky."

"They're still there?" An annoyed tone crept into his voice.  
"One is."  
"What ever..." His voice was followed by a quick click, which signaled that he had hung up on her. She looked at her phone as the length of the call blinked before disappearing. Aggravated she tossed her phone across the room, slamming it into the wall.

"Whats wrong with you?" Gintoki gazed at her, and she shook her head. "Nothing my ex is just starting early today, that's all."

She scooted closer to him under the covers, and laid her head back on his chest.  
"Oi! Stop that! Why the hell-"  
"Shut up. I can't sleep with my ex anymore, and I'm cold. So just let me lay here this one time, and we'll never speak about it again."  
He fell immediately silent, and soon wrapped his arm around her back. His hand rested on her thigh, but she didn't care. Bending one of her knees, she laced her leg over his.  
"Don't you think that's a little too close?" Gintoki looked down at the girl. Her entire body was pressed against his, leaving no space between them, or to think.  
"No. It doesn't matter, you don't like girls like me..."  
Gintoki felt himself harden, but tried to fight the urge, by thinking other thoughts.

'Hijikata, Shinpachi, Otose, Catherine!' That last name seemed to work and he laid relaxed on the pillow breathing a sigh of relief. Amaya began to move again, this time just to snuggle even farther, and Gin dropped his gaze to the girl, wide eyed. 'Shes doing this on purpose! Her boobs are right on my chest, her-' She moved once again trying to get comfortable.  
'No! Its on my leg now! I'm done for! She's got me! No, Fight, Fight Gintoki. You are not a weak cherry boy, you can fight this!' His entire body tensed up as he tried to think of more things, and people to make himself go down, but her inexorable, languid, squirming was distracting, making it impossible to hold a thought or image in his mind.

"Gin? Whats wrong?" Amaya looked up at him awaiting his answer.  
'No! In that position, shes closer!' Taking a deep breath he tried to think of what to say. "Oh, Nothing, I had to fart, but it's gone now."

Amaya squinted her eyes at him not knowing how to respond to such honesty. "Well, I'm happy for you..?"

Internally laughing gin shifted his gaze to the ceiling. 'Yeah, no body wants to have sex with somebody who just farted.'


	44. Chapter 44

Warm steam poured out of the bathroom as Amaya opened the door. Dressed for school she pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and slid the scrunchie so it was at the tips of her hair.

"Amaya..." She turned to face Gintoki who was holding her phone. "Hm?"  
"Kawakami? It was Kawakami?" He stared at the screen of the phone blankly.  
A deep blush took her face, as she snatched the phone out of his hand_. 'Oh no! What am I going to do? He can't know!'_

Thinking quickly Amaya scratched her head. "Oh, do you know him?"  
Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her. "That's a dumb question. Who doesn't know headphones?"  
Feigning confusion Amaya frowned at him. "Not _that_ Kawakami, silly! The other one!" She laughed awkwardly and he studied her face.  
"Other one?"  
"Yeah, my ex!"

Gintoki didn't seem to believe her but he shook his head. "No, I don't know another Kawakami..."

They started out of the house, and she breathed a sigh of relief as they did. Stepping into her car she waved a good bye to Gin. She turned the key, but it refused to make a single sound. Trying again she slumped against the wheel. 'What now?' The groan in her mind was silenced by Gintoki as he started his moped.  
"Oi, boobs, If you need a ride hurry up and get on. I'll leave if you don't."  
Annoyed by the new nickname Amaya quickly grabbed her bag, locked her door and sat down behind him. "I've never been on something like this before..."  
Without a word he sped out of the drive way, scaring Amaya half to death.  
"GINTOKI! SLOW DOWN!"  
"Calm down were only doing ten over the speed limit." She could barely hear his voice over the sound of her own screaming, as they zoomed between cars, and through red lights.

Finally coming to a stop, they were in front of the school. "Oi, you can get off of me now!"

Amaya was holding on for dear life, her arms were wrapped around his abs, and she was still terrified. "Do you always drive like that?"

"Only when I want to scare somebody." He laughed at her, and she finally let go. A nearby slam of a car door caught her attention and she turned to face Kawakami who was glaring at her. "Oi, Kawakami! Did you see that? She was so scared!" Gintoki began to laugh, and Amaya shifted her gaze to the ground.  
"Yeah, I saw." Was all Kawakami said, before he walked into the building.

'I need to find another one... So Gintoki believes me.' Amaya walked into the office of the school, and was greeted warmly by Tsukuyo.  
"Good morning, Miss. Mori! What brings you here? Did Kondou-San tell you about the festival we want you to help with?"  
Amaya shook her head.  
"Well, after everybody is settled in to school, we always throw a Lucky Year festival to wish all of the students good grades, and remind them to give it their all! Of course, you can pick a few other students to help you out."  
Amaya nodded. "Well, between you and I, Tsukuyo, there is one guy that I like a lot... Could you look him up for me? I need to know his classes so I can talk to him, and I think it would be perfect for us to do a project together!"  
Tsukuyo smiled in response. "Okay, who is it?"  
'Here goes... There has got to be another one somewhere in this school, especially with all of these people...'

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Amaya said the name. "Kawakami..."  
Tsukuyo raised an eyebrow at her. "Kawakami-_Sensei_?"  
Amaya shook her head. "No, he's a student here." She feigned a blush and dropped her head. "I think he's so cute, but I can't just talk to him without a reason..."  
Laughing Tsukuyo began to type on her computer. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about!"

She printed two papers out and handed them to Amaya. "Good luck! Do your best!" Amaya thanked her, and quickly rushed out of the office passing Hijikata on the way.  
"That girl has weird taste in boys."  
Hijikata turned to look at Tsukuyo as she spoke. "What?"

Amaya stood in the hallway reading the paper. 'First class Math, with Kawakami... Well what do you know there _are_ two of them!" After reading the paper she flipped to the next one where there was a picture of the boy. 'No way!'

The boy was slightly chubby, and not cute at all. He had pimples all over his cheeks, and his hair was too long. 'I don't have a choice!'

"Hey, Kawakami?" Amaya walked up to the boy before he walked into Bansai's class.  
"Yes? Who are you?" The question sounded innocent enough, but his voice was needy, and weird. "Umm... I'm Amaya!" She chuckled at the thought of what she was doing.  
"I just wanted to talk to you because the truth is-" She almost couldn't force the words from her lips as she stared at his greasy skin. 'Does he use olive oil as a moisturizer or something?'

"I've always kinda liked you... I have to work on a school festival this week, and I wanted to know if you would help me? I know I'm not that cute... but if you don't mind, I want to spend a little more time with you..." She tried to keep a straight face, and use a deeper tone of voice, to sound sexy, but it was hard to make something like that over somebody like this... He had a huge gap in his teeth, and while he didn't have as many pimples as the picture, his face was incredibly red where he did have them. Holding his nose the boy began to speak

"Alright! O-O-Of course I'd help you!" He laughed awkwardly, which only made him look worse. His laugh was high pitched, and nasally. Amaya fought the urge to cringe, as she placed a hand on his chest. He turned bright red at the contact. "Thank you so much! You're so cute! Okay lets meet up after school today! How does five sound?" He nodded enthusiastically and Amaya turned away only to find Bansai standing right behind her. He was staring down at her, yet looking straight ahead. "Oh! H-Hi Sensei!" He didn't respond, just looked at the boy, and walked into the classroom.

"Hey , Kawakami, will you come with me for a second? I want to introduce you to somebody... Do you mind if I call you my boyfriend?" The boy shook his head and Amaya grabbed his hand, leading him through the large crowd of students and to Gintoki's room.

The class was empty, and Amaya led the boy to Gintoki. "Sensei, There's some body I'd like you to meet!" A sense of humiliation crept over Amaya as she braced herself to say the words."This is Kawakami! The boyfriend..." She forced a smile, and an awkward laugh parted her lips.

At first Gintoki had been leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk relaxed, but the moment she said the words he jumped to his feet, a startled expression taking his face.  
_"THIS?"_

"Yes..." Amaya shifted her gaze to the ground as the Kawakami beside her blushed and uttered his annoying laugh. "Hi sir."

"Where did you find _THIS_ kid? Why does he look like that? You dated this? He looks like he rubbed lard all over his face!" Gintoki grabbed his stomach, as he attempted to stifle the laughs that threatened to break loose. Soon he was laughing wildly and pointing at the kid.

"Hey! Don't be so mean! It doesn't matter what he looks like... It's the inside that counts!" Amaya patted her heart as she spoke, and the kid remained silent for a moment. "Sensei... I'm in your next class... You see me everyday..." He dropped his head as he spoke.

"Every day? Maybe I just try not to look at you! I know I would remember _that_ gap between your teeth!" Gintoki could not stop laughing and Amaya grabbed Kawakami's hand.

"Don't listen to him, he's just an ass hole sometimes." She glared at Gintoki and led him from the class room.

Back in front of Bansai's class she stopped where they had first met. "I'm sorry about that... I didn't expect him to be so rude!" The boy shrugged and pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket. "It's fine, as long as you really like me I don't care!" He grinned widely at her and she shifted her gaze.

"_Yea_..." There was an awkward pause, and Amaya started to walk away. Kawakami grabbed her hand pulling her back. "W-W-Wait! So where do you wan to meet up?"

Class started and Amaya couldn't stop herself from blushing. Every time Gintoki looked at her he started laughing uncontrollably. She had humiliated herself for Bansai's sake, and she didn't even know why. Groaning she put her head down on her desk.

'It's going to be a long day...'


	45. Chapter 45

Sitting in Math class Amaya had assumed the same, exhausted position. She didn't want to look up at Bansai, and she didn't want to even think about what she had just done.

Students started to clear the room, and as Amaya rose to her feet Bansai was standing over her desk.  
"What the hell were you doing this morning?" He glared down at her but she listlessly stood, up and grabbed her bag. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone..." He watched her as she walked out of the room.

The day seemed to drag on, and Amaya had finally made it to gym class.

"Bansai, you won't believe what happened!" Gintoki laughed loudly as Kawakami walked over to the teacher bench. "What?"

"So this morning, I was at Amaya's" He chuckled again.  
"And I looked at her phone, because her Ex kept calling her. She seemed pretty upset over it, so I was just going to answer and tell him to leave her alone for a while, but I saw your name! So I didn't!" He laughed again, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Oh really?" Kawakami's heart dropped into his stomach as he braced himself for the next half of what Gintoki was going to say. He retained his cool composure silently awaiting the words he would dread.

"But she said there was another Kawakami! I didn't believe her but she introduced him to me today! He's just some fat kid! She lost her virginity to an ogre! And loves him!" Gintoki doubled over with laughter and Kawakami forced a small chuckle as well. "Wow. I didn't know that she had a boyfriend..."

"Yeah! neither did I, but I wasn't expecting _THAT_!"

Amaya made it through the day, Gintoki had apparently told Hijikata and they were both making fun of her. 'Bansai, I'm going to _kill_ you!' Seething with anger she left the gym, ready to attack the next person that dared speak to her.

"Hey..."  
She turned to face Kawakami who was standing a few feet behind her.

"What do _you_ want?" She glared at him over her shoulder as he approached her.  
"I know what you did... Thank you."  
Relief swept over her, and she untensed her body, turning to face him. "Well, I couldn't let you get into trouble... Those idiots are going to laugh at me for weeks..."  
He nodded silently. "You didn't have to humiliate yourself for me... I know the risk I was taking to be with you, but I'm grateful." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.  
Amaya's heart began to race as his lips came in contact with her skin. She dropped her gaze, as he backed away from her.  
"You don't need to thank me... I knew what I was doing, and when I saw the kid, I knew this was going to happen..." She turned away from him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Hey, we should hang out... As friends... We don't have to do anything, just talk..."

A smile crept onto her lips as he spoke. "Okay... I have to meet up with the other you tonight though... He's going to help me with a festival."  
Kawakami raised his eye brow at her as he spoke. "Don't call that the other me..." She started away from him and he called out silently behind her. "Be careful not to lose your virginity to that kid."  
She turned to glare at him over her shoulder, but was met with a warm smile, which forced her to chuckle in response.

"Too late, I already did."

When she realized that she didn't have her car, Amaya was forced to ask for a ride. She didn't want to get on Gintoki's moped again, so she asked Bansai. The ride was slightly awkward, but it wasn't too bad.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've been in your car. It smells so good..." Amaya leaned back into the seat. The windows were tinted so it looked like it was night time as they made their way to her house. "It still smells new!" She stared out of the window and saw the other Kawakami walking in the same direction. "Amaya, I'm really glad you asked me for a ride instead of Gintoki... What's wrong with your car?"  
"I'm not sure... I thought it was fixed from the hose, and it ran well for about two months, but other then that... I'll have to take a look at it today."  
"I'll help you." Amaya gazed at him, happy, but confused. "You don't have to do that."  
Her gaze was met with a smirk. "I don't mind..."

"Here Amaya, put the clamps on the battery." Bansai had helped her to figure out that her battery was dead. It seemed obvious enough, and she felt stupid for not noticing, but was relieved that she had a second opinion.  
"Okay, Its ready!"  
He sat down in the driver's seat of his car and cranked up. Amaya walked to his side leaning on the car. "Thank you... For the help." Amaya motioned to her car as she spoke and he nodded. "It's not a problem." He smirked and stood up, watching her as he did so.  
She was leaning on his car, smoking a cigarette. Her black hair was gathered behind her in a hair tie, and her curls slightly hung over her shoulder, before cascading down her back.  
"What?" She peered up at him, flicking the cigarette across the yard.  
"Haven't I told you not to litter?" Laughing she nodded. "You always do."

After a few minutes, he turned his car off, and disconnected the cables, putting them back in his trunk. "I'm gonna take off now... Call me if you need anything."  
Amaya nodded at him, still leaning on the window of the passenger seat. He walked back to the door and she grabbed his sleeve. "Thank you, again, Bansai. I don't know what I would be doing if you didn't help me." She smiled as she spoke and he nodded.  
"Kinda like old times, eh?"  
Shaking her head Amaya chuckled. "It wasn't _that_ long ago! We aren't together either..."  
Their eyes met, and there was a moment of silence. She still had his sleeve in her hand and dropped her gaze. "Amaya..."  
Bansai stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you trying to keep me from going?" He motioned to her hand. "You always do that when you want me to stay the night, or to hang out more."

Her face began to turn red and she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't notice..."  
She let him go and he leaned into her softly placing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they planted multiple soft kissed on the others lips. After a minute Bansai pulled away from her.  
"I guess I should let you go... We don't want to mess this up again. If you want to hang out later, I have some strawberry cake."  
Nodding Kawakami smirked. "You still have to get ready don't you?" she nodded slowly.  
"Well, I'll hang out with you until you're ready... Warm the cake back up."

Amaya left to get dressed. As Kawakami sat on the couch, eating her cake. The door was open and Kawakami walked into look at her. "I don't see how you're gong to make yourself ugly... It's not going to work..." She stood in front of him pulling on some baggy jeans.  
"Shut up it's got to work!" Narrowing her eyes at him she grabbed the biggest shirt she had and pulled that over herself.  
"That just makes your boobs stand out more." A cocky smirk spread across his face as he spoke and Amaya rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." Bansai walked over to her, and picked up a small container of makeup. "You're going to use this color? Red?"  
Nodding Amaya took it out of his hands. "Yes, it's the weirdest color I have."  
Chuckling he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. they gazed into the mirror, and she raised a hand up, gripping his shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing this you know..." She looked up at him, and he nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
He kissed her neck and left.

Standing in the bathroom, she tried to think of anything she could do to look unattractive.  
She combed her hair out and all that was left of her curls was a large puffy mess. Next she took some grease, and slicked the top back. Next she took some makeup and applied it unevenly to her eyes. She made her eyebrows extra dark with eyeliner, and gave herself uneven wings near her eyelashes. 'This should be enough...'  
Emerging from the bathroom, she walked to Bansai. "How do I look? Horrible enough to scare him away?" He immediately laughed. "What the fuck did you do to yourself in there? It took you twenty minutes to do that?!"  
"Well I wanted to look extra horrible! If he likes me, I don't know what I'd do! I already called him my boyfriend in front of Gintoki! This is _your_ fault after all!"  
Snickering Kawakami stood up and walked to where she stood in the hall way. He held her chin up and brought his lips to her. "You're still beautiful..." The words were more of a silent breath and Amaya's heart began to race. "Th-Thank you..."  
"But that kid is fat and needy... He would still like you if you were a man..."He snickered again and Amaya hit his shoulder. "You just _had _to ruin that didn't you?!"

"I did... You know I can't help myself. So where are you two meeting up?"  
"The park where I fell. There's a nice table there, and it's public so that saves me from any physical contact!" She laughed and started towards the door.  
"One second..." Kawakami reached into his pocket, and pulled out two small pieces of dried fish.  
"Do you just walk around with that in your pocket?"  
"No I got it them the day you broke up with me. I planned to come over here later and give it to Duchess, and Rei, but I ended up just leaving it in the car. Duchess!"  
Amaya's cat lazily stretched and started down the hallway, quickly going to his side. After a minute of scratching her head, he gave her the small fish, and she happily left to eat it in a secret spot.  
"Hey, Rei! Come here girl!" She called out, staring around the small room. Moments later the dog bounced over to Kawakami, wagging it tail excitedly. He pet her and gave her the fish, which she greedily wolfed down.

"Well it looks like they still like you. Keep bringing them things like that and they'll follow you home."  
Kawakami chuckled in response. "Well If I'm lucky enough, so will their mom." He eyed her as he made his way out of the door.  
They said their good byes, and Amaya left, wishing that she hadn't spoken to the kid she was going to meet.


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm so glad you came! I almost thought you were going to stand me up!"

Amaya made her way over to the table at the park that her and the other Kawakami agreed to meet up at. "Yes, I brought some food..." She had intentionally messed up a few dishes, either adding too much soy sauce, or not enough sugar. She burnt most of the food as well.

"Okay, what should we do first? We could discuss the events or the banners..."  
Kawakami stared at her blankly shoving food into his mouth. He chewed with his mouth open, and Amaya shifted her gaze to the trees behind him.  
"Well? We could talk about the set up of everything..." Still no answer.  
"Like where the food stalls could be, or where the stage will be..?"  
Annoyed she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you even listening to me?"  
He nodded. "You look really pretty today!" An annoying laugh rumbled deep inside of him and Amaya dropped her gaze.  
"Thank you..." She didn't know if he was serious or not, but she didn't really care.

"So the festival... What do you think?"  
"I don't care. You know you only came because you couldn't resist my charms... Let's cut straight to dessert." He licked food off of his lips, and an attempt to be sexy, but the way he did it was more vomit inducing than anything.

Cringing at the thought Amaya changed the subject. "So what's your first name? Would it be okay if I call you that instead? I don't like using the name Kawakami... It makes me think of our teacher."  
"Well, I could be your teacher. T-T-Teacher of love."  
Stifling the small snicker that threatened to make an appearance Amaya shook her head. "I'm serious what's your name?" Amaya raised an eyebrow at him, she already knew, but she needed to change the topic, and what she called him without seeming too weird.

"Noboru" He shoved another piece of food into his mouth.  
"So is it okay if I call you Noboru-Kun?"  
He nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a string of dental floss.  
'Is he really going to do that in front of me? No... No... Don't do it! Please tell me that you need to tie your hair back or something...'

He reached into his mouth and started flossing his teeth, making weird faces as he did so. Amaya wished that he would make a noose with that floss, but knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

Sighing in dismay, she shifted he gaze to the woods. "So about the festival... Do you think that-"  
"Don't worry about the festival, the teachers will take care of it. Let's talk about us!" His voice was high pitched, and Amaya cringed at the sight of him flossing his teeth and the thought of them being together. She didn't know which was worse, but she did know she didn't want to see either. 'It's time to be serious now... I really need to be repulsive...'

Amaya let out a loud burp, and started digging in her nose as she had seen Gintoki do many times before. She was desperate now, and could see no other way. Next she flicked away her booger, and reached across the table to touch his hand. He didn't move, it didn't phase him at all. 'Damn! What's with this kid?' Racking her brain she resorted to the last thing she could think of. She pretended to scratched her butt, and smelled her armpits, thankful that nobody was around to see her.

"Well, I don't know when my last shower was, but I smell pretty fresh!" Laughing awkwardly she reached into the small box of food and popped a piece into her mouth. He was still not phased.

"Hey kids, what are you two up to?"  
Amaya turned to face the voice her eyes suddenly full of hope.  
'Bansai! He's come to save me!' Kawakami made his way over to the two and sat down beside Amaya. "Are you two on a date?" He chuckled and Amaya narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Yes! And you're interrupting it!" Noboru stood up as he spoke, and walked to Amaya's other side, sitting beside her.  
'Oh no! He got closer to me!'

"Oh, pardon me!" Bansai covered his mouth and snickered, as he leaned on the table.  
"So what are you doing here, Sensei?" Amaya gazed up at him desperately, and he smirked.  
"Just taking a walk in the park. You've got a pretty girl here Noboru."  
Noboru nodded in response. "Yeah, she just couldn't resist my charms!"  
"Well... Go easy on her!" Now Bansai was laughing at the thought of Amaya dating this boy.  
"You're just jealous you couldn't score a piece of ass like this, sensei..."

Amaya glared at Noboru. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
Silence fell over the group as both of the Kawakami's stared at each other and then Amaya.  
"A piece of ass? Seriously kid? Are you _really_ serious? You seemed really shy at first, but now you just blurt out something like that? After making me watch you floss your teeth, and chew with your jaw wide open? After I almost got blinded by your face, because you sat facing the sun?"

They both stared at her wide eyed, and Noboru shook his head. "It was just a joke! I didn't mean it." Rolling her eyes Amaya sat back down.  
She began to text Bansai as they sat in silence.

"Thanks for coming but he's worse now."  
_"It's the male ego, he doesn't want you to look at me."  
_"Well there's only one Kawakami at this table that I like. :)"  
_"Oh yeah which one?"  
_"The other one. Who do you think?"

"Well It's getting kind of late... I'm starting my first day at my new job tomorrow... We should head home, you're obviously not going to help me plan the festival."  
Amaya watched Noboru as he grabbed his bag. She collected the pieces of the large bento she had brought with her. As they all walked away. Noboru ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "I don't have a car, do you think you could give me a ride?" He grinned as he spoke and Amaya nodded, gazing back at Bansai helplessly. He smirked at her, and tipped his glasses.  
'Those eyes...' Amaya's heart began to race, as she stepped into her car.

When Noboru got into the passenger seat the car was filled with the smell of body odor. Amaya quickly rolled down the windows, and lit a cigarette. "So, Noboru-Kun, where do you live?"  
Before he could answer he coughed... Without covering his mouth. "Take a left here."  
Amaya followed his directions until he eventually told her to stop and that they were in front of his house.  
"Okay, thanks for the ride, Amaya-Chan. Hey, do you want to meet my parents?"  
Amaya shook her head. "Umm... It's too early... Maybe next time."  
He nodded. Amaya gazed out of her window, at the sky. 'There wont be a next time...'

"Amaya-Chan..."  
Turing to face the boy, Amaya was horrified to find him leaning into her, eyes closed, and lips puckered. She backed away leaning to her window, petrified at his gesture. Thankfully hey were interrupted by a honk from a car beside them. They both jumped and the boy straightened up. "Who's that?" He asked scratching his head.  
"Umm, My dad's friend I hope he didn't see us!" Laughing awkwardly Amaya turned to grin at the navy blue car, even though she couldn't see through the windows, she knew who it was.  
"Well, sorry about the interruption! Well finish next time!" Amaya forced a smile, as the boy let out an exasperated sigh and stepped out of her car, closing the door behind him.

Bansai revved his engine at Amaya and she did the same. She held her hand up, counting down. Three... Two... One. They both sped to the nearest stop sign, Amaya laughing heartily as they did. Bansai beat her, but she didn't care.

Back at her house he had followed her home. "Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt your little love scene, but I can be jealous at times..."  
She chuckled at his words. "Guess the kid was right! Come in, I need to change but we can hang out a little more."  
He nodded and turned off his engine after pulling into the driveway beside her.

Amaya opened the door, and walked straight to the bathroom. After washing all of the makeup off of her face she turned the shower on, and brushed her teeth. Standing under the water for a few minutes to calm down, she grabbed her wash cloth. "Hey, Amaya..." There was a slight tap, and before she could pull the shower curtain closed, the door opened. Kawakami stared at her, unmoving and expressionless.  
"What? Stop acting like you've never seen me before!" She turned her back to him and pulled the curtain closed. He didn't speak and for a second, Amaya thought he had left, but soon he pulled the curtain back, and got in the shower with her.

"How did you even get undressed that fast?" Kawakami smirked at her, running his hands over her body, causing small goosebumps to surface on her skin. "You still aren't used to being touched?" Amaya leaned against the wall, gazing up at him. "You know we shouldn't do this right?"  
He nodded and leaned against her capturing her he pulled back Amaya dropped her gaze. He was already hard, and she twinged with excitement.  
"This could just complicate things Bansai..."  
"No. It wont..."  
Reaching up she took his glasses off, and they kissed again. Amaya's heart began to flutter at the sensation, and soon her mind ran blank. Breaking the contact between them he roughly turned her around holding her against the wall. Amaya felt him push himself into her, and uttered a loud moan. "Bansai..."  
He began to slowly pull away, and push back, venturing deeper with each stroke. His hand slid from her shoulder down her back, and to her hip. With his free hand he grabbed her chest, and pulled her into a standing position, arching her back. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as the both of them moaned.

Later on that evening they had both washed up, and laid in her bed. Opting to leave their clothes on the bathroom floor, their bodies were still warm from the water of the shower. Amaya snuggled into his chest, gazing into his eyes. "Hey, you have your guitar with you don't you?" He nodded, peering down at the girl. "I want to hear you play in the morning, but for now, lets head to bed." He reached up turning the light off, and the two fell into a deep slumber.  
Amaya hadn't felt so comfortable since they broke up. She knew they weren't together again but enjoyed his warmth while she could.


	47. Chapter 47

Light cascaded over two sleeping figures, as the sun began to peek from behind the morning clouds. They twisted and turned in their dormant state, somehow managing to remain in full contact with each other. A lazy groan penetrated the air, causing them both to stir. The owner of the voice was Bansai himself, as he had a habit of talking in his sleep occasionally. Amaya leisurely gazed up at the sleeping man, and laid her head back down. The clock read six thirty nine, and she knew they would have to get up soon, but she didn't want to move. It had been a while since she had been held so naturally, and she was not looking forward to the upcoming nights alone. 'Maybe if we just do this occasionally...'

Her knee was bent, and their legs entwined, giving her a warm sensation. His arm wrapped around her only contributed to the feeling, and she closed her eyes again. Bansai's heart beat was a steady rhythm beneath her cheek, and she let out a content sigh. Twenty minutes later she leaned up on her arms, lightly nudging him. "Bansai, we need to get up now."

He groaned in response, turning over and pulling him with her. "Bansai, wake up."  
"No." His answer was simple, but Amaya could get a million different meanings from such a small statement. "We have to go to school." She nudged him again, and he sighed in response. "No we don't it's a holiday."  
"Holiday?" Amaya waited for his response, but he seemed to have slipped back into a dream.  
Grabbing her phone she looked at the date, pleased to find that he was right. It was the star festival, luckily for her that wasn't the festival she was preparing for, so she laid back down.  
There was a slight gap between them, and her back was to him, to reminded herself they weren't together.

To strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. "Bansai, we really shouldn't be so close... You know we aren't-"  
"Shut up." He tucked his chin into her shoulder, and she laced her fingers through his. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck caused goosebumps to raise on her skin, and she stared at the wall wondering if this was okay. She had to be at work at Six P.M, so she set the alarm on her phone, and closed her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips placed to her neck. He softly rubbed against her skin, before placing multiple kisses in the area. "Bansai... We really shouldn't."  
He didn't listen to her, and moved one of his hands to her chest, teasing her nipple. She began to squirm against him, feeling his other hand placed on her thigh, and slowly making it's way up. Her fingers were still laced through his, and she squeezed his hands lightly as she fought against the moans of ecstasy that danced on her lips.

She felt him harden against her, and turned to face him. "One last time, okay?" Her voice was breathy and he smirked at her.  
"I guess I have to make this good then."

Later on that evening Amaya had made it through her first day at work, and was exhausted. She was surprised at how much business such a small restaurant could get, and laid in the bathtub, surrounded by steaming water. Unable to get Bansai off of her mind, she sank further into the water. 'That really was the last time, wasn't it?'

Alone again, she crawled into her bed, staring at the empty space beside her. Duchess and Rei had cuddled up to her, but they didn't provide the warmth she was seeking. Pulling them both into her arms she sighed in dismay.  
'Guess I'll have to resort to going to the bar again... Maybe I'll run into Kamui?'  
It had been a while since she had seen him, but she often thought of how things had gone the last time they were anything was going to happen between them, she would have to trick him, and that wouldn't be easy.


	48. Chapter 48

The air was filled with the scent of fresh bread as Amaya pulled her latest creation out of the oven. Ginpachi had taught the class a new recipe, and Amaya was eager to hear his opinion on her loaf. Calling him over she watched the other students take turns using the hand mixers, and talk as they waited for their bread to raise. Two weeks had passed since her first day at work, and everything was going well. Her and Bansai still spoke, but not too often, maybe once every other day or so.  
"What is this?" Gintoki held a knife in his hand as he walked over to her.  
"All of the loaf pans were gone, so I just put it on a regular flat one. Why did you say it like that? It still looks good."  
He nodded and began to cut a slice off. After slathering it with butter, he took a bite, and immediately smiled.  
"Stupid, It needs more sugar, but it's still good."  
Amaya crossed her arms, letting out a sigh. 'That's as close to a compliment as it gets, huh?'

"Well, I'm glad you like it. She reached over to his hand and pulled a piece of the bread apart from his slice. "Oi, Don't take my piece! There's a whole loaf right there!"  
Amaya laughed as he spoke. "I don't have a knife."  
"I know better then to give you a knife, that's why. Bread without enough sugar is like a shirt with no thread. It doesn't come together properly." He walked away to test another student's recipe.

"Hey, Katsura, may I have another cupful please?" Amaya held her small sake bowl over to him and he nodded.  
"Hello Miss. " Amaya turned to face the source of the voice, pleasantly surprised to find Kamui grinning at her.  
"Where have you been?" Laughing as she spoke Amaya raised her cup to her lips.  
"I've had some things to do, but I'm back." He cheerfully ordered a drink and they started to chat about what he had been doing lately. Apparently he had to go to another planet, and take care of some Amanto. Amaya assumed by 'take care of' he meant kill horribly, while flashing them a happy smile.  
"Hey, I wanted to apologize about what happened... Last time, you know. I didn't mean to try to push myself on you, I just..." She stared at her drink as she spoke and he frowned for only a second before grinning again. "I know, It's okay. Just don't do it again!" They laughed, and continued to drink.

Once again Amaya drank too much, and was grateful when Kamui offered to take her home. He didn't have a car, instead, he carried the girl in his arms. She snuggled up to his chest, unable to help herself. "You know, last time I thought I almost had you! I was so close! Your shirt was hanging open and I could almost see your muscles..." She made a small 'Mmm' sound, and Kamui just glanced down at the girl silently.  
Back at her house he laid her on the couch, and left, headed back to the bar. She enthusiastically waved good bye, and turned her attention to the T.V.  
An hour had passed, and she hadn't moved. Her pets had made a small nesting spot on her stomach, and she felt as though she would nod off. The news was boring tonight, and she didn't have much else to do.  
A slight tap on her door, followed by a large smashing sound caused her to nearly jump out of her skin, and her pets to scramble away. She turned to look at the door over her shoulder, and was surprised to see an arm jutting through the door, and reaching for the lock.  
The door opened with a 'click' and Amaya sat on the edge of the couch, wondering what the hell was going on.

Kamui stumbled in the door, closing it behind himself, obviously drunk.  
"Mheyyou, Imnhow mwhyhh yyoo shtryying ta ghit menado tha."  
"What?" Confused Amaya frowned as he stumbled towards her. "C'mere."

Barely making it to the couch He plopped down beside her.  
"Are you okay?" Genuinely concerned Amaya placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Myeahss."  
Raisin an eyebrow, Amaya turned to face the T.V.  
"How much did you have to drink?"  
"Mmone, or twen. Iunno."

'This is the only chance I'm going to get. I need to take it while I can.'  
Crawling over him, Amaya peered into his eyes, He was barely still smiling, whil the corners of his mouth were still turned up, his eyes were wide open, bored even.  
"Ka~mu~ii" She called his name as innocently as she could, and he shifted his gaze to her.  
"Whaat?"  
"Oh, nothing... Just hold still. I know how to make you sober..."  
She began to unbutton his shirt, and he weakly protested, slapping her hands away occasionally. When he was muttering too much, Amaya captured his lips, in an attempt to make him want her as badly as she did him. After getting the last clip of his shirt undone, she ran her hands over his body, causing him to tense underneath him. Next she started working at his pants, not freeing his lips for a second as she did. When they were finally open, she reached inside, and pulled him out. He was solid, and she figured it was because he had never been touched in such a manner.  
She lowered her lips to him, hoping that it would change his mind towards what she was doing.  
"Hey, Whattaryou doin'?"  
"Just hold on."  
She wrapped her lips around him, flicking her tongue along his most sensitive areas. Kamui lightly moaned in response, bucking his hips as she moved down. Soon he placed a hand in her hair gripping tightly, and she knew she had him.

Looking up at him she positioned herself over him, sliding her panties out of the way, thinking of how her skirt was a very convenient option. Her heart pounded as she spoke. "Put your hands on my hips." He followed her instructions, gazing up at her. His sapphire eyes had turned into pools of lust, and Amaya held the eye contact as she slid down over him. Kamui immediately sat up, moaning loudly, pushing her farther down. She worked her body into a rhythm, filling the room with loud moans of ecstasy. There was a knock at the door, and Amaya peered at it. "Ignore it." Kamui's voice was nothing but a low pant, but she heard him loud and clear. Nodding she leaned forward, her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating as wildly as her, and she brought her lips to his, placing them together.

"Miss. Mori..."

She shifted her gaze back at the door wishing who ever it was would go away.

"Miss. Mori..!"  
Shaking her head she began to push him deeper into herself, and he tightened her grip around her waist.

_"MISS. MORI! WAKE UP!"  
_  
"Hmm?"  
Lazily raising her head from the wood of her desk, Amaya peered up at Hijikata, who was scowling at her.  
"No sleeping, or moaning in class."  
The room was filled with laughter as Amaya peered around at all of the other students.  
'Damn... A dream?'


	49. Chapter 49

The rest of her class, Amaya was embarrassed, but she couldn't do anything but stay in her seat and wait for the bell to ring. When the time finally came, she gathered her things and attempted to slink past Hijikata, who eyed her oddly. "Miss. Mori... Come here."

She awkwardly walked to his desk and dropped her head. "Yes sir?"  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you can't just come to this class to sleep... And you definitely can't moan while you're doing it... Wait, I mean while your sleeping!... You just can't do that!"  
It was an awkward lecture, but she just nodded and waited for him to finish. When he had she excused herself, and slipped from the room. The rest of her day, was boring. Gym was the same as usual, except her an Kawakami spoke less. They would still chat, and be friendly towards one another, but it was obviously over, and neither of them wanted to dwell on the relationship, or spark the old feelings they would get from each other.

Three months had passed, and Amaya continued to work at The Sashimi Lounge. She made decent pay, a little more then her previous job. Though she frequented the bar, Kamui was no where to be found.

'I guess my dream won't be coming true...' Sitting at the bar she sipped a small cup of sake, watching Katsura mix a drink.  
"Oi, stupid."

Both Amaya and Katsura turned to look at Gintoki as he made his way to the seat beside her.  
"Gin-kun, what are you doing here?" Slightly drunk, Amaya turned to look at him. He placed his elbow on the bar, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Drinking. Obviously. Yo, Zura, get me a shot."  
"It's not-" Sighing in frustration Katsura grabbed a small cup and filled it with a clear liquid. After Gintoki received the cup, he downed the shot in one swallow.  
"Another..."

Amaya watched him as he practically inhaled one more. Raising an eyebrow at him, she sipped her sake. "Umm, are you alright?" He turned to look at her, his face devoid of expression. "I'm fine."

"Well, you're drinking really fast... You don't normally drink liquor either..."

He didn't answer her, just turned his attention to the new shot in front of him.  
"Hey, wait don't drink it yet!" Gintoki watched her, as she ordered a shot for herself.  
Once zura placed the small glass in front of her she turned to him, raising the cup in a small toast.

"To shitty days." He waited for a second, unmoving, but soon raised his glass, nodding slightly. They both finished their drinks and Amaya ordered another.

"Oi, you're already drunk, why are you ordering strong drinks? You shouldn't be drinking at all."

"It's no fun to drink alone... Sometimes it helps to have a friend."

He didn't respond, just ordered another glass. After a few more drinks, they were both completely drunk. Gintoki was still acting down, but Amaya kept making conversation, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Hey, come on, lets go to my place... You can't drive." Standing up she paid her tab, and walked past Gintoki who turned to look at her.  
"I drove here, didn't I?" Turning to look at him, he was leaning onto the bar, still holding his blank expression.  
"Yeah, but that was before you had a million drinks. C'mon." Grabbing his collar she pulled him up. He paid his tab, and they started away.

"What am I gonna do with my bike?" He stood over the moped, and Amaya glanced at it.  
"It'll be fine... You could put it in my car!"

"Where's your car?"  
"Home!" She grinned, but he shook his head.  
"How, the hell am I going to get it there?"  
"Oh..." They stood in silence trying to figure what to do, until Amaya came up with a great idea.  
"You can walk it right? like if you're walking and you roll it with you?"  
"Mm hmm." He peered at her, still not understanding.  
"Well If you do that, it'll come to my house with us!"  
He nodded for a second before responding. "I could of thought of that."

They walked in silence until they reached her house, Amaya opened the door, and he left his bike beside her car. When they got inside, Amaya walked to her room, and grabbed extra clothes, boxers for Gintoki, and a large shirt, and some panties for herself. Making her way back to the living room she found Gintoki staring at the couch.  
"Yeah, it's new, do you like it? It's really comfy, try it!" He nodded to her, and sat down, placing his feet on the table as always. Throwing the boxers at him, she started towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"  
"No."

Peeking at him around the wall, she walked back to his side. "Gin-Kun, seriously... What's wrong?"  
Turning to look at her he raised an eyebrow. "I already told you, nothing."  
Sitting beside him she nodded. "But you haven't really spoken all night..."

"It's not important... Really." Silence settled over them, as Amaya gazed at him, unsure of what to say. "I'm gonna take a shower..."

Standing up she made her way to the bathroom. When she was done, she started on her homework. The sound of running water distracted her, and she figured Gin was taking a shower as well. Soon after she finished an assignment he walked into her room.

"Oi, where should I sleep? The couch?"  
Turning to gaze at him over her shoulder she shook her head.  
"We can share the bed again. We're both adults, we know how to behave." Turning to look at the paper infront of her, Amaya started to check her math work. He walked over to where she was sitting at her desk, and leaned over her slowly. Her heart began to race, as she felt him press against her hair. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and it moved to her ear. Excitement coursed through her, and she grew anxious, waiting for him to speak.  
"Number eleven is wrong."

Slouching forward in disappointment, she turned to face him. Her face flushed when she realized just how close he really was. If she had turned the wrong way, or leaned forward, they would have been practically kissing.  
"Umm. Y-You're not a math teacher! How would you know?"  
the question was answered with a smug smirk.  
"Look, you didn't do what was in the parenthesis first... That's basic math, stupid. Parenthesis and exponents first." He grabbed the pencil from her and scribbled an example down on the sheet.  
"Does Kawakami even teach you anything?" She hadn't been able to shift her gaze away from him the entire time, and didn't even hear his question. His lips were moving, but she couldn't focus on his voice. He was so close to her, she felt her face flush an even deeper shade or scarlet, and her neck grew hot.  
"Huh?" He had asked her a question,and her million dollar answer was 'huh'

Reaching past the curtain in front of herself, Amaya pulled a strawberry from the plant they had been eating from before. It was an ever bearing variety, so she could enjoy berries year round. Instead of taking a bite, she raised it to his lips, and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You try to distract me with strawberries because you suck at math, and can't find the answer?" He took a bite, still watching her.  
"It's working..." Taking another bite, he leaned in closer to Amaya, who already was having a hard time thinking.  
_'It's been over three months... I guess it wouldn't exactly be considered being a... Well, I've waited a good amount of time... He's so close.'_

Pulling another berry from the plant, Amaya took a bite. Gintoki also pulled his own from the plant. Soon they had stopped speaking an were only eating the fruits. Amaya had pulled the plant from its spot on the windowsill, and moved it to a spot on the floor where they had been sitting before. They sat beside each other eating in silence.

'Maybe if I...'

Taking a large berry, Amaya placed it between her lips, and turned towards Gintoki. He hesitated for a moment, before leaning in and slowly biting the other half off of it. They ate their pieces in silence, neither of them reaching for another. Their eyes met, and after a few seconds Amaya shifted her gaze. Before she could think of anything to say, Gintoki placed his hand between them, and leaned into her. Their lips met, in a soft slow kiss. Becoming over excited, Amaya pushed back against him, causing him to kiss her with more passion. The intensity between them escalated, when Amaya placed a hand on his chest. Gintoki pushed her back against the floor, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their tongues began to mingle, and the taste of vodka and strawberries combined, causing her to grow warm all over. Gintoki pushed his hips against hers, and she felt him, already stiff. Allowing herself to be taken by the sensation, Amaya felt all control slowly slipping away.

Growing moist at the contact, she moaned softly into his lips, and he pulled back.  
"Not when we're drunk." Frowning at his statement, Amaya attempted to pull him back down to her, softly protesting, but he didn't move.  
"Lets get to sleep..." She watched him as he made his way over to the bed, and slid under the covers. Groaning in frustration she followed Gintoki, and crawled over him, to her side of the mattress. Slipping under the covers, and pressing herself against him, she peered up as he turned the light off.  
"Maybe one day I'll show you how skinny people do it." He chuckled as he spoke, and she scowled in turn.  
"You'll be amazed by what a real man can do..."


	50. Chapter 50

The following morning Amaya and Gintoki parted ways, and left for school. Amaya got in her car, and it sputtered violently, before starting.  
'I really need to fix this thing again...'

Unable to understand why it was still acting as though it would die any second, Amaya backed out of her driveway. The sun cast bright rays of light to the ground below, and she had to pull her mirror down to avoid being blinded to death. After a few minutes of riding in silence she turned the radio on. A popular song was playing, and in an attempt to wake herself up Amaya starting singing along, and bobbing her head to the rhythm. Her voice was not exactly pretty, but as long as the windows were up she didn't care. Pulling up to a stop light she tried to hit a high note; it didn't work, but she still danced and ignored the restrictions of her voice. Her foot slipped from the break for a second, and her car jumped forward oddly. It didn't go into the intersection, as she stopped it the moment it began to lurch forward, but when she turned to look at the car beside her, her face grew hot.

Hijikata was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. His eyes were squinted, and his mouth hung open slightly, as if he wanted to say something. Quickly shifting her gaze to the light in front of them, Amaya refused to acknowledge him, even though they had just made eye contact. The light turned green, and she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes, noting that he hadn't stopped looking at her. She quickly accelerated towards the school, uncomfortable. Deciding to take a new street, to avoid driving beside him the whole way to school, Amaya quickly turned onto a bright, sunny road that headed in the direction of the school. After driving for about ten minutes she began to grow anxious; the school was not this far away, and she had taken so many turns in the direction of it, she had become lost.

Turning around she looked at all of the houses on the side of the road and the street signs. There were so many choices she had no clue where she was or where she had come from.  
"Butler Avenue... Herald street... Park lane... Maybe this is the one, that house is familiar..."

Speaking aloud to herself, in an attempt to calm her nerves, she turned left onto the road. Soon large trees began to block the sun, and it grew increasingly dark around her. The headlights of her car were necessary to see the road, and she felt as though she had become lost in time. "It's not midnight, it's seven thirty... Seven thirty..." Gazing at the clock on the dashboard she nodded. Becoming overwhelmed she stopped her car, trying to figure where the hell she was. "I'm on Park Lane! Park Lane... Where the hell is Park Lane... I can't even see a park... If there was one, the only thing that would come here are undead children, and other creepy things that only come out at night, like bats or something..."

Pulling a U-Turn she started back in the direction she came from. She hadn't seen any cars, or houses, just a large forest on either side of her. Daylight couldn't even penetrate the tree tops, giving everything an eerie vibe. Reaching for the box of cigarettes she shifted her gaze to the lighter by the gearshift. As she placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, she caught a glimpse of something in the road. It had a shell, and was sitting still. With no clue what it could possibly be, Amaya started screaming as the car rolled over the foreign object. She screamed all the way down the road and back into the sun light. She was speeding so fast she didn't know where the hell she was going, but she wasn't staying there.

Somehow in her random fit of fear, she emerged on the street Hijikata had been beside her on and screamed all the way to school. As she pulled into the parking lot, still screaming she passed Hijikata, and Kawakami who were standing by a car talking. They both flashed her puzzled expressions, frowning with a raised eyebrow.

She finally stopped screaming as she pulled into a parking space, and decided to relight her cigarette which had gone out. A tap on her window caused her to jump, and she rolled it down after seeing Kawakami standing beside her door, still watching her oddly. 'Only he could make that expression look cool...'

"Hey..! Whats up?" Forcing herself to sound cheerful, she smiled as she spoke.

"Um... Are you okay?" He still hadn't changed his expression, and she nodded in response.  
"Yeah! I'm great!" Laughing nervously she rolled the window back up, and finished her cigarette. After he had walked away, she got out of her car and walked to the building. Passing Hijikata on the way, he was staring at her just as oddly as before, and she refused to look at him.

'I must really look crazy right now!'


	51. Chapter 51

Bored.  
That was the only word to describe Amaya's mood as she sat in history, watching Gintoki and Hijikata argue over which one of them had to teach the class today.  
"I'm in charge, that's why you're called the assistant, so do what I say." Gintoki crossed his arms, as he spoke, glaring at Hijikata.  
"What do I look like? I'm not listening to you! The only reason I agreed to this was because of the raise! They didn't say I had to do anything for you!"

The class watched in silence as Gintoki explained his point of view. His argument consisted of three words, which were very powerful indeed.  
_"Just do it."_

Hijikata stared at Gintoki who had lowered his voice to an odd tone when he spoke, and was now sitting in his chair. He put his head down, closing his eyes.  
"You're gonna pay for this..." Grumbling Hijikata turned to face the chalk board.  
"Okay class." He glanced at everybody over his shoulder, an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Open your books to page one sixty-two."  
A slight rustle filled the air accompanied by the low murmur of the other students. Amaya shifted her gaze around the room. Suddenly hearing a light tap in the direction of the door, she turned to see Noboru, standing in the window. He was waving excitedly and making odd motions. Not understanding what he was trying to portray, Amaya shifted her gaze, as well as herself in her seat.

Looking up she watched Hijikata as he spoke. "So the reason it happened the way it did, is because the amanto didn't want humans to be considered more important then them."  
Gintoki looked up at him, annoyed. "No. They didn't care about people at all. What they didn't want was the samurai to be stronger then them. They knew that a simple man with a sword, who was well trained could erase them quickly if they made a wrong move, so they got scared."

Curious, Amaya spoke up. "If they were so scared, and the samurai were more powerful then them, then why did so many people die in the war? People lost against them, and it seemed obvious from the beginning what would happen. Their numbers and technology were already more advanced."

Hijikata and Gintoki stared at her, wide eyed. She immediately felt bad for asking the question and stating things the way she did. For some reason, she had forgotten Gintoki's involvement with the war.

Neither teacher had spoken for a few minutes, until Gintoki cleared his throat.  
"You'll have to see me during my office hours for a thorough answer to your question." Suddenly Gintoki sounded as if he was attempting to sound professional.  
_'I guess that's what he resorts to when he doesn't have an answer.'  
_Nodding silently, Amaya lowered her gaze, and turned to look out a nearby window. After a few minutes, Hijikata had begun to teach again, and everything proceeded as normal.

Assuming the same position as Gintoki, she knew that the only chance she would get to rest her eyes was while Hijikata had his back turned. The events from earlier had given the girl quite a scare and she was now, physically exhausted. Sighing softly she peeked over her arms, which were around her head. The wood of the desk was cold against her skin, causing a sense of relaxation to ripple through her body.

"Okay, so when exactly are office hours?" Gazing down at Gintoki Amaya stood over his desk, slightly fidgeting. He looked up at her, and then to the students leaving the room.  
"We'll talk when everybody is gone." Peering at Hijikata, he shook his head. "Oi, Mayo-freak get out."  
Hijikata shot him an irritated expression, but didn't say anything. He didn't hurry as Gintoki wanted instead he slowly collected his files off of the desk slipped them into the bag, and casually walked to the door.

"Okay, so you want to know why the war happened how it did?"  
Amaya nodded, dropping her gaze.  
"I didn't mean to say it like I did." Unable to think of anything else to say Amaya's voice was low. Gintoki strolled around the desk, stopping when he was in front of her.  
"It sounded like you were calling me weak. Almost directly too, stupid."  
"No, that's not what I meant! Not at all I just-" Amaya's voice caught in her throat as Gintoki, pulled his lab coat from his body , and slid his fake glasses off. He stepped closer to her, causing her to lean back against the desk, her face beginning to grow warm.  
"What are you doing?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper, as he leaned into her, placing a hand on the desk.  
"Teaching you..."  
"Teaching me what?"  
"Not to be stupid... or call me weak."

With that their lips met, and he pushed her back against the desk. His lips trailed down her body, as he began to unbutton her shirt.  
"Gin-kun, right here? Aren't you worried? We could get caught!"  
"You're the only one caught here..."  
His statement didn't make sense, and the confusion didn't mix well with the sensation of him running his hands over her body. Fighting against the moans which threatened to make an appearance, Amaya shook her head.  
"Caught? What do you mean caught?"  
"They know you're asleep, and you're gonna get in trouble."  
"What? Asleep?" Scooting back Amaya lifted herself into a sitting position on the desk. Her mind fell blank, as Gintoki captured her lips, keeping her from speaking any more. His hand slipped up her thigh, and under her skirt. Twinging with excitement, Amaya pulled him closer. Their kiss grew more passionate, and his fingers brushed against her. Soon the stimulation became overwhelming, and a loud moan parted her lips, further exciting Gintoki, and pushing him to use more force. Grabbing her leg he slid her forward, causing her to cling to him for balance, and leaving no space between them. Their lips met again, and Gintoki's actions became more bold, causing her to softly mew into his lips.

"DAMN IT! MISS. MORI! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Wha?" Picking her head up she gazed at Hijikata and Gintoki who were both peering at her. Already sure of what the class' reaction would be she refused to turn and look around. Instead, she just awkwardly leaned up wiping her eyes. Gintoki was watching her, an amused smirk on his face. Low snickering surrounded her, but she didn't care. That dream was worth it.

After gym, Amaya made her way to the small teacher room. She knocked lightly, and waited for a response. Kawakami answered the door, a slight smirk curling his lips.  
"Hey, you." His voice was warm, yet cool at the same time, and Amaya smiled in return.  
"Hey! How are you lately? Sorry I haven't really spoken to you."  
He nodded not speaking. After a moment he broke the silence. "I've been fine. I hear you've been sleeping in class... Sounds like you need my help."  
Immediately feeling her face begin to burn Amaya dropped her gaze.  
"I'm fine... Umm, I came to see Gintoki..."  
Kawakami's smirk dissolved, leaving him with a cold expression. once again he nodded, and walked past her, not saying a word. He left the door open behind him as he left, and an awkward sense of uneasiness fell over her as she turned to watch him leave.


	52. Chapter 52

Gintoki sat at a small desk, with Hijikata leaning beside him. They were speaking in hushed tones, until Amaya came in. Upon noticing the girl they turned to look at her, both seemingly annoyed.  
"So, umm, you wanted to talk to me?" Amaya stared at them curiously, and Gintoki nodded. Hijikata just walked out of the office, without saying a word. It was obvious that he knew what Gintoki was about to say, or at least it seemed that way. Sitting down on the soft couch across from him, Amaya fidgeted slightly, waiting for him to speak.

"Stupid, you did that on purpose today." He watched her with a blank expression, and she shifted her gaze.  
"No I really didn't think about it like that! I'm sorry if it sounded like-"  
"You were calling me weak?" He cut her off, not caring if she was attempting to apologize.  
"If you do it again you'll get detention." His gaze was stern, yet dead, and it seemed to pierce her body.

Thinking back to her dream, Amaya smirked. "Would that really be a bad thing?" Gintoki did not return her smile, instead he shifted his gaze to the door.  
"About last night..." Upon bringing the subject up, Gintoki's voice tensed, and Amaya knew he wasn't going to say anything she wanted to hear.  
"We were both really drunk... I hope you understand but something like that can't happen again."

Wide eyed, Amaya stared at him not knowing how to respond.  
"B-But... You started..." She sat in silence for a moment, realizing that her words would be nothing but a stutter if she continued to speak. Gintoki didn't offer her any thing else, just sat silently at the desk. After a moment, he pulled a candy bar out of the drawer, and Amaya felt herself become angry. At him, for leading her on, and at herself for letting him. She didn't know who to blame more, but the only thing she could think to do was leave, so she did. But not before snatching his candy bar away, and throwing it into the trash can. He was obviously upset, yelling "OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" but she paid him no mind.

Upon arriving home, Amaya could do nothing but try to remember the hope that she had felt just a few hours ago. When she and Kawakami had broken up, it wasn't so bad. Especially after they had started talking again, and even now it wasn't too awkward between them. Amaya had to admit that there was nothing like being turned away before anything even happened. A bitter sensation that was mixed with embarrassment crept over her, and without the energy to do much else she crawled into her bed, snuggling with her pets. Though nobody else wanted to be with her, she knew that no matter what happened, she would always have the company to her dog and kitten, who never seemed to judge her.

A week passed and she remained in the same frame of mind. School was dull, and nothing seemed to excite her any more. Kawakami gave her the cold shoulder, and so did Gintoki. All Amaya could do was ignore them as best as she could, but she found it hard to pretend she didn't feel the intense glares, or scowls she received upon their realizing that she wasn't paying attention. They would call on her out of spite when they knew she hadn't been listening, or point out her every little mistake in front of the class. Over all it was an excruciating week.

Finally it was a Friday night, and Amaya sat at the bar, ordering as many shots as she felt necessary. Work had been going well, and it was her day off, followed by tomorrow. Some of the customers were real creeps, but she figured it was better then a boss who was a creep.

"Yo, Zura! I need another..." Staring as the glass in front of her, Amaya was in no way surprised when Zura corrected her.  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura... And are you sure you can handle another? A lady should never drink this much alone."  
She raised an eyebrow at him not exactly sure what he had said, but she knew she wanted another.  
"Hurry up. I don't have time to waste..." He nodded slightly, before pouring what was obviously a weak wine cooler into her glass, as if she didn't know. To his surprise she didn't, and just downed the bubbly pink liquid. Lately she hadn't seen anybody at the bar, not even Kamui. Honestly she was always hoping for a chance to talk to him again, but it never came along. After paying her tab, she stumbled to the doorway, not sure if she had walked or driven.

"Watch out!"  
A voice in front of her hissed the words at her, and she bumped into a man. Gazing up she was surprised to find Hijikata.  
"Ohh, wat arr yoo doin' here? Didn't brng the naterlly permed idot did yew?" She gazed around him, trying to see if Gintoki had come as well.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side, but Amaya would never tell. The only thing she wanted to do was give him some choice words, and politely kick his ass- That was all.

Shaking his head Hijikata glared down at the girl.  
"How much have you had to drink?" His hands firmly clasped her shoulders, and she looked as though she was a deer, caught in headlights.  
"Umm. "frr er fve" Shaking his head he began to lead the girl away.  
"Did you drive here?" She shrugged in response, resulting in an annoyed sigh on his part. Scanning the parking lot he pointed to her car.  
"There's your car... You're coming home with me tonight..." He didn't seem to realize how his words could be misinterpreted, but Amaya made sure to point it out as he ushered her into his car.  
"Goin' home with you? Eh, Wat er you thinkin'?"  
His eyes widened at her statement, and he started shaking his head quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE OUT DRINKING _ALONE_ AGAIN! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TOLD NOT TO DO THIS?!"

Closing her eyes Amaya placed a hand to her head. The only response she offered Hijikata was a single word. "Noisy..."

Upon arriving at his house, Hijikata helped her through the door. Realizing that the girl wouldn't make it far he scooped her up, and carried her to the bed. When she was laid on the mattress she slightly turned over, putting up a small fight. "Noo, M'm not tha easy you kno! It takes more thn jus carryin me! You gotta be nice at firs er somthin!" Shaking his head, Hijikata pulled the covers up around her.  
"Shut up. I don't want to sleep with you." This seemed to shut her up until he walked to the other side of the bed and began to get undressed. As he unbuttoned his shirt he felt a slight tug on the fabric of his back, and turned to look at the drunk girl. Somehow she had managed to kick all of her clothes off, excluding her underclothes, and was leaning towards him.  
"What's wrong with me?" It was the most clear thing he had heard her say all night, and he stared at her blankly.  
"What's wrong with _me_?" She repeated. "Am _I _not attractive? _Why_ doesn't _anybody_ want _me_?" He almost answered her seriously, before he remembered that she was still very drunk, and probably wouldn't even remember their conversation. So instead he simply pushed her back onto the bed, telling her to put some clothes on.

She didn't move when she landed, just stared at the ceiling. He saw her eyes begin to water, and Hijikata knew it would be a very awkward moment if he didn't leave the room immediately. Removing his shirt he placed it over her, telling her to put it on. He then made a dash for the shower, locking the door behind himself. He had no clue what the hell was wrong with Amaya, but it was easier to pretend he hadn't noticed, then to sit by and try to calm her. Eventually she would help herself, and go to sleep. When he had finished bathing, he walked back into his room, satisfied to see that Amaya was asleep. It had taken him over an hour in the bathroom, not because he was grooming himself, but because he was trying to avoid talking to her. She seemed to be a wild card at times, and he had no idea how to think of her. Amaya could be kind and sweet one moment, and the next she would be stabbing people, and throwing herself off of twelve foot walls.

Deciding to grade some papers, he moved to his small briefcase, and pulled out tests from a few days ago. He had a lot of scores to determine, and the task was somewhat tedious, but he welcomed the distraction, as it wasn't every night he had a woman in his bed. Especially one who was so comfortable around him, and willing to take her clothes off without a second thought. Sitting at a small desk against the wall he flicked on a desk lamp, and turned the ceiling light off. Another hour passed with him grading until he found one that caught his eye. It was Amaya's and instead of answer the questions, she had drawn little pictures around the sheet. It appeared as though she had circled all of the right answers, but erased them, and Hijikata didn't understand why. Why would she know the answers, and not want to get a good grade for her knowledge? Accepting a failing score over a perfect one that was apparently easy to acheive.

Before he could write a response on her sheet, he heard the girl slightly stir from her slumber, but upon gazing over his shoulder at her, he found that she was still sleeping peacefully. Moments later she stirred again, but this time the sound was followed by a low moan. He peered at her again shifting in his seat. _'What the hell is wrong with her? Does she always do this?'_

A forbidden mental image flickered into his mind, but he quickly shook it away, returning his focus to the papers in front of him.  
_'A response what was I going to write?' _His mind had fallen completely blank, and he struggled to regain the lost thoughts.

"Mm... Ohhh..." Amaya shifted in her sleep, causing Hijikata to turn and gaze at her again. Frustrated he stood up and walked over to her, intending to wake her up and tell her, but upon reaching the bed, he was met with a calm, tempestuous expression. Her cheeks were flushed, and she squirmed slightly under the covers.  
He thought that he had heard his name, but her voice trailed off, and was interrupted by a small pant.

He gazed down at the girl. _'Is she dreaming about me?' _He couldn't help but wonder, and leaned closer to hear her words better. She didn't speak again, and he watched as she swallowed slightly, turning onto her back. Thinking back to when she had kissed him before, he lowered himself over her, softly placing his lips to hers. She tasted of alcohol, and he licked his lips as he pulled away. Suddenly feeling embarrassed he awkwardly walked back to the desk.


	53. Chapter 53

Amaya awoke silently, and peered up at Hijikata who was leaned over a small writing desk. Still feeling a little drunk she walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice her, and continued writing on the papers in front of him. Without giving herself time to think Amaya leaned over him and onto the table. "Hey, what are you doing?" It was a valid question, but instead of answering her Hijikata flushed a deep Scarlett shade.  
"ME? What are _you_ doing!?" To his surprise Amaya didn't seem fazed by the space between them, or lack thereof.

"Nothing, just seeing why you're up so late. Hey, thanks for bringing me here. It's been forever since we stayed together!" Hijikata grumbled a response, but Amaya couldn't hear him. Instead she leaned farther over, looking at the papers.  
"Oh, so you're grading? You haven't seen my paper yet have you?" She sounded like she was teasing him, but he ignored her.  
"Actually Miss. Mori, I did I wanted to ask you about this..." Reaching to a small folder he pulled the sheet out.  
"You marked all of the right answers but erased them, and doodled on the sheet until it was time to turn it in... Are you not taking you classes serio-"  
Without giving him time to respond, Amaya placed her lips on his neck. Hijikata jumped at the sensation, but she wrapped her arms around his chest before he could turn around.  
"Oi! Stop!" Ignoring him, she giggled lightly.

Small goosebumps raised on his skin, and Amaya continued to trace small kisses up to his jaw, and back to his collarbone. He fell completely silent, except for an occasional sigh, and eventually leaned his head to the side, giving her more access to his skin. The motion only encouraged her to do more, such as gently biting him, or running her tongue over the skin.

"Toshiro... I know you kissed me..." she breathed the words between kisses, and they resulted in a small gasp from him. After a moment, he jerked forward, and away from the contact.  
"Amaya, what are you doing?" Now he turned to look at her, and she gazed back at him, leaning over the back of his chair.

"What does it look like? You don't like it?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shifted his gaze to the wall.  
"You can't do that sort of thing... It's already a risk to have you over here, but for you to try to seduce me is way out of line..." He refused to look at her, and his cheeks were still flushed.

"I'm not trying to seduce you. If anything, you're the one who seduced me..."  
"What?" He didn't seem to believe her, but she nodded.

A small smile formed on her lips, and she gazed at the floor for a second, before raising her eyes to meet his.  
"You did... I don't know how. Maybe when you slammed that door into my head you knocked something important off..." She chuckled slightly and turned away from him.  
"But if you don't want me either, I understand. It's not like I've never heard that before."  
Hijikata watched her as she walked to the bed. Amaya laid down, crossing her legs, and propping her arms behind her head. She stared at the ceiling not speaking.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Hijikata rose to his feet, and sat on the bed beside her.  
"Amaya, I'm not trying to upset you, but you know where we stand. This could never work because I'm your teacher. I'm not saying that you're unattractive. At all... What I am saying is that you shouldn't set your hopes on me, or any teachers. I'm sure there have to be some students you like... Right?"

He waited for her response, but she just continued to stare at the ceiling. It was obvious that the answer she was suppressing was that she didn't talk to anybody. He reached over to her, pushing a curly strand of hair away from her face.  
"Don't try to ignore me. You know how it is... You obviously aren't stupid." He motioned to the desk, and she gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. "Are you trying to cheer me up..? No need. It seemed pretty obvious that you aren't good at that sort of thing when you shoved me back on the bed." A dry chuckle parted her lips, and Hijikata shifted his gaze.  
"Why are you so determined to sleep with me?" His question was unexpected, and Amaya perched herself up on her elbow.

"Determined?"  
"Every time you come here you do something like this... It doesn't even seem to bother you, except for when you ran away." He rolled his eyes, and Amaya hung her head casting a shadow over her face.  
"It's not that I try to... It just... Happens." Hijikata's eyes widened slightly, and he didn't know how to respond to the girl.

"I can't hep myself... It's like your addictive. You treat me kindly even if you're angry, and you don't seem to expect anything in return. It's just- Well, maybe it's just my imagination, but it makes me think that we could.." She bit her lip lightly before gazing up and into his eyes.

"You don't have to answer me... If you don't like me, then just turn away. I wont be angry..."

Without another word, she repositioned herself, so she was standing on her knees. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other lightly against his jaw. She leaned in to him, slowly inching her lips closer to his. He shifted his gaze and looked away, causing her to pull back.  
"So you don't..." Before she could speak again, he rushed his lips into hers, pushing her back onto the bed. The kiss was wild, and passionate, and Amaya moaned lightly as he snatched open a large button up shirt he had made her put on earlier.

Lost in the moment, they both hungrily gripped each other, pulling themselves as close as possible. Amaya traced her fingers lightly under his shirt and against his back, and Hijikata groaned into her lips. The passion escalated as they disrobed each other, only breaking the contact between their lips for a second to pull his shirt off. When it was removed, he threw it to an unknown corner of the room. Leaning up Amaya unbutton his pants, and Hijikata unclasped her bra. Both of the annoyances were also cast across the room, and he ran his hands over her body, resulting in another low moan from Amaya.

Just then his phone rang. They both stopped, and stared at the glowing device. Hijikata seemed curious as to who was calling so late but Amaya brought her hand to his jaw, softly pulling him back to her.  
"Ignore it..."  
He nodded, and they began to ravish each other again. The phone silenced soon after. His pants slipped down easily once Amaya pulled them over his waist, and he crawled over her onto the bed. Gazing into her eyes deeply he began to speak.  
"Amaya-" The phone began to ring again and they both sighed in annoyance.  
"Damn it..." Swearing under his breath, he leaned up, and snatched it off the table. Amaya watched him impatiently, as he raised an eyebrow at the display screen, and placed the phone to his ear.

"What?" His was unable to conceal the hint of annoyance in his voice, and lightly panted as the other person spoke.  
"Right now?" Sighing, Hijikata lowered himself beside Amaya, sitting on the edge of the bed. She stared at the lean muscles of his back for a moment, before leaning forward, and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He immediately straightened his back at the contact, but didn't pay much more attention to her.

"What happened?" Amaya began to kiss his shoulder, and his back, trying to pull him back into the bed, but he didn't budge.

"Alright... Alright... I told you not to drink there anymore... You owe me one, bastard." With that he hung up, and turned to face Amaya. She watched him for a moment, before trying to pull him back but he shook his head.

"I've got to go..."  
"What? Why?" She frowned at him, but he shook his head.  
"Gintoki needs some help right now..." Standing up, he searched for his clothes, but upon realizing that they were scattered, he just pulled a fresh pair form the closet. Amaya didn't say anymore, just fell back onto the bed. Hijikata gazed at her over his shoulder after pulling the clothes on. He then grabbed a sword, and strapped it to his side.

"It's almost two in the morning..." Amaya pouted as she spoke and he nodded.  
"I shouldn't be long." With that he left.

Amaya pulled the covers of the bed around her, amazed that he would just walk out at such a time. Deciding not to try to wait for him, she laid on his side of the bed, and tried to doze off. It proved to be a difficult task, so she stole one of his cigarettes, knowing he wouldn't mind. When she was finished sleep came with less of a fight. She didn't know what the hell he had to do, but she did know that he had accomplished irritating her more then she had ever thought possible.

When Hijikata returned the room was dark and Amaya was asleep. He quietly slipped his clothes off, and slid under the covers beside the girl.

'She's in my spot...' He turned a small lamp beside his bed on, and grabbed a cigarette. The light caused Amaya to stir, and she was soon leaning up beside him.  
"Did you just get back?" Her voice was low, and he nodded in response. "It took you two hours..." she motioned to the clock, before taking the cigarette from him. Her eyes suddenly stopped when she noticed the dark red spots on Hijikata's face, and hands.

"Is that blood?" It seemed that he hadn't noticed and he gazed at his hands curiously.  
"What did you go do?" Amaya raised her hand to his face, and wiped away a stream of the crimson liquid.  
"It was the damn automatic door at the convenience store... It closed on me."  
"What?" Offering him a puzzled expression she stood up, pulling him to the bathroom.

After cleaning his wounds, she wrapped a tourniquet around his head, and knuckles. His sword was tinted crimson with cracked blood on it as well, and she pulled it away from him, and cleaned it. He had lit another cigarette, and remained silent the whole time until she slipped his sword back into the sheath on his side.

"You need to be more careful... When you shop..." He peered up at her from where he sat on the toilet. His hand was draped over his mouth, and he shifted his gaze.

_'I left her in the middle of that, and she's still being nice to me?'_

Amaya stared to leave but Hijikata stood up, and grabbed her wrist, whisking her back around. She stared up at him, as he took a long drag from his cigarette. She didn't know what he would say but he softly pushed her back against the wall, and locked their lips together. His hand cupped her face gently as he leaned against her. Amaya dropped the small cloth she had used to clean the blood away, when he released the smoke from his own lungs into hers.


	54. Chapter 54

Amaya and Hijikata stood in the bathroom kissing softly for thirty minutes. After sleeping for hours, Amaya was finally starting to sober up, and when Hijikata started to hint at moving to the bed, she stopped him.

"I know that I'm the reason that we've gotten this far, and don't misunderstand me, I like you a lot, but... I don't want to mess this up. I've seen how things can go bad from this sort of situation... It kind of make me..." In her mind she completed the sentence being careful not to fully vice her opinion_. 'Feel like a hoe...'_

He nodded tensely, and she continued.  
"What I'm saying is that I don't want to be just another girl to have sex with. I nee a more serious relationship..." It seemed like the proper decision. The only person she had truly slept with was Bansai, and even though she flirted with the other teachers, the way things had gone with Gintoki seemed to be a wake up call of sorts.

Shifting his gaze Hijikata leaned away from her.  
"I understand." Was all he said before starting away. He laid on the bed and Amaya followed after him, crawling under the covers beside him. "Don't think that I'm demanding a relationship... I'm not. I would rather things progress naturally. Even if we don't get along just know that we can always be friends." She smiled up at him snuggling close. He peered down at the girl, as he turned the lamp off. Once in the dark, Amaya leaned up, softly placing her lips to his.

He kissed her back, and she soon broke the contact, laying back down. "Goodnight, Toshi." He mumbled a soft response, and they both fell silent.

'What's with that change of attitude? She really is a wild card...' Hijikata glanced down at the girl who was comfortably draped across his chest. He didn't know how else to respond to her statements, and he only knew one way to express his feelings. Wrapping his arms around the girl, she held her close, and both of them drifted to sleep.

When morning arrived, Hijikata awoke to the sound of running water. Amaya was taking a shower, and he fought the urge to go and greet her, instead he remained on his bed, thinking of the events from the previous night. When she finished she emerged from the small room, steam pouring out behind her.  
"Oh, you're awake! Good morning!" Smiling, Amaya walked over to her purse and placed it on her shoulder. She was already fully dressed, and Hijikata sat up in the bed. He stared at her with a surprised expression, and Amaya gazed at him curiously.  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke and Hijikata leaned over his knees which were bent.  
"Where are you going?" He attempted to conceal the alarmed tone in his vice, only managing to be half successful.  
"Oh, I figured I should leave. The bar isn't far from here, and you were sleeping." She was still smiling, but Hijikata scowled, gazing in the opposite direction of the girl. Before he could respond, she walked over to him. "Hey... Don't look like that..." He shifted his eyes to her as she leaned down and kissed him.

"I'll see you at school." With that she was gone. Hijikata remained n the bed, wondering what the hell was going through her mind. She was acted as though she needed his affection, and even went as far as calling him addictive. The moment he left she seemed upset, but didn't argue with him, and then he came home to this. She had been sweet enough to wrap his wounds, but didn't want anything else from him. It was strange to even think about it, and somehow she had managed to turn the tables on him.

Amaya walked back to the bar, and started home. She felt a little sick maybe from drinking so much, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. When she got close enough to seen her house she noticed a familiar cherry red convertible in her driveway.

'No... No... Please don't let it be...' Pulling into her drive way a sense of dread washed over her when she realized it was exactly who she thought. Her so called cousin was inside of her house. This woman was not really her cousin, she was related to one of the people who had taken her in as an orphan.

Opening her door she was met with a loud squeal.  
"AMAYA! AMAYA! You've gotten SOO big! CUTE!" The woman rushed into her, tightly puling Amaya into a hug.  
"OHH! I'm SOO happy!" Amaya was suffocated by breasts, and could not respond.

When the woman finally let her go, she was in dire need of air... And a comb.

"Yumi-San... What are you doing here?" Unable to conceal the angry tone of her voice Amaya glared at the woman. It seemed that no matter where she moved Yumi always came to stay with her, and ruin her life.  
"Oh, Ya-Chan, you don't sound happy to see me..." Yumi pouted her atrociously cute pink lips.  
"Is that any way to treat your big cousin? I'm only here because I was worried about you!"  
Amaya knew that this was not the true Yumi, and sighted loudly.  
"Sorry..." The word was nothing but a grumble, and Amaya started towards her room. "And stop calling me that stupid name. My name is Amaya..." Yumi glared after her, not responding.

It had only been a few hours since she had gotten home, but Amaya was already thoroughly annoyed with Yumi. Everything the woman toughed broke, and became cursed. Swearing under her breath Amaya started towards the door.  
"Ya-Chan. Where are you going?" Just as Amaya hand touched the door knob Yumi was behind her.  
"To the store."  
Yumi jumped up and down excitedly, her long golden hair flowing behind her.  
"I'm coming too!"  
As much as Amaya wanted to protest, she knew that resistance would be futile. The moment Yumi got into the car, she began to complain of the cigarette smell. Amaya was quick to light one, and ignored the blond.

"Didn't I just say that stinks?" Yumi glared at her, but Amaya just ignored the woman.  
"HEY!" She shouted, but received no reaction from Amaya.  
"Fine. If you're ging to act like I'm not here, I'll do the same..." Reaching to the radio, Yumi turned to the forbidden station.  
Amaya detested the radio station with all of her heart, hence it being dubbed forbidden; in her car, in her house, or any where else she would have to tolerate it. The moment the song filled the car, Amaya cringed. It was Kustin Deiber.  
"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Reaching her limit, Amaya pulled into the parking lot and slammed on the brakes, causing blond and busty to smack her head on the dashboard. This may seem harsh, but it was for a reason. When Amaya lived with her family, Yumi would take every boy Amaya liked away, and display affection in front of her. She always acted as though it was innocent, but Amaya knew better. Yumi had broken her toys, and ripped her homework, even going to far as to humiliate her in front of everybody in the school.  
"Amaya... Do not fuck with me... Pull one more fucking stunt like that and you're going to pay... Big time..." A dark shadow fell over the older girls face, and Amaya leaned back against the door. Without another word, she pulled into a parking space.

As the two climbed out of the car, Amaya felt her heart drop. Kawakami was approaching her, and she desperately wanted to hide him from Yumi. Knowing how this would turn out she sighed in defeat. It would only be a matter of time before Yumi broke out her signature move: The panty flash.

"Amaya, are you okay?" Kawakami walked straight up to her, not even noticing Yumi.

"I saw you slam on your brakes... Are you hurt?"  
'Maybe she wont get him...' Nodding Amaya began to speak, but was quickly silenced by Yumi.  
"Ya-Chan. Who's this?" The woman sexily strode to her side, and Kawakami froze when he caught sight of her dangerously short skirt, and stilettos.

"This is my teacher... Ban- Umm Kawakami... Sensei..." Amaya hesitantly surrendered the information, and was quickly shoved out of the way.

"Oh my... I didn't know Ya-Chan had such a handsome teacher... I'm Yumi, her cousin." She breathed the words at him and softly placed a hand on his chest. Kawakami began to stammer some lame response, and Amaya grew pissed. This man that had always been so calm, cool, and collected was now reduced to nothing but a stammering idiot.

"I'm sure you teach her well, but I bet there are still some things even you don't know... Maybe I could offer you some private lessons?" Yumi leaned closer to him, purring the words, and Kawakami did nothing but stare down at her blushing. Amaya swept her eyes over him noticing something that he couldn't hide. He had a hard on. He had grown stiff at her touch, and was in no way trying to escape her.

Groaning in frustration, Amaya stomped away. He hadn't even tried to check on her again. He was her first, and now that Yumi was around, he didn't even care about her. Kawakami hadn't tried to stop her from leaving, and Yumi gazed at Amaya over her shoulder scowling. This was NOT going to be fun.

* * *

Hi everybody! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it. A part two is in the making, and it will delve further into the new character and her interactions with the 'Teachers'. R&R and I will greatly appreciate the feedback. The next half of the story will be called "Play Your Hand". Also if anybody has any ideas, or criticism I would love to know. :)


End file.
